The Path I Have Chosen
by Eliel Prince
Summary: Quand on aime, peu importe le chemin à emprunter pour être auprès de l'être aimé.
1. D1 : Emma

_Tout appartient à ABC et aux scénaristes de OUAT. Prend place vers la fin de la saison 3._

* * *

**_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 1**

_Lieu : manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Emma et Henry_

_Point de vue : Emma_

Je venais déposer Henry à sa mère comme il était convenu entre nous. Après moult dispute et période d'ignorance, nous sommes enfin tombées d'accord sur une garde alternée. Nous étions dimanche et je ramenais donc notre fils auprès de son autre mère.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Le regard perdu d'Henry s'accorde avec ma propre surprise.

Regina est en pleure devant un film passant à la télé.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Je demande inquiète.

Elle se tourne vers nous et essuie ses larmes. Elle prend une grande inspiration et elle nous sort une incroyable stupidité, troublant un peu plus Henry et moi-même.

\- J'aimerais tellement que Robin me fasse une déclaration aussi romantique que l'homme dans ce film.

\- Quoi ? Je m'exclame en même temps que notre fils.

Regina opine de la tête et nous narre de bout en bout son film, finissant par son espoir de voir l'homme des bois lui faire une belle déclaration d'amour.

Elle n'est pas sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?


	2. D2 : Regina

_Lieu : manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Tink et Kathryn_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

****_The Path I Have Chosen_****

* * *

**Drabble 2**

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ? S'exclame Tink quelque peu contrarié.

Katrhyn observe le fond de sa tasse avant de me lancer un regard indéchiffrable. Qu'est-ce que la fée ne comprend pas dans mes paroles.

\- Je lui ai dit que j'aimerais beaucoup voir Robin me faire une déclaration d'amour.

Tink laisse sa tête retomber dans ses mains et elle souffle de façon découragée.

\- Comment a réagi Emma ? Me demande Kathryn.

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois en vingt minutes. Je m'adosse à mon siège et croise les bras.

\- Elle n'a rien dit, elle m'a laissé Henry et elle est partie rapidement.

Les deux autres femmes me regardent avec résignation. Les deux blondes soupirent en même temps et décident de passer à un autre sujet de conversation.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'une chose importante m'échappe ?


	3. D3 : Belle

_Lieu : bibliothèque_

_Protagoniste : Belle et Emma_

_Point de vue : Belle_

* * *

******_The Path I Have Chosen_******

* * *

**Drabble 3**

Je vois Emma passer le seuil de mon sanctuaire avec un air lugubre. Elle s'approche et me salue mollement. Je la regarde errer à travers les rayons comme une âme en peine.

Perplexe face à son abattement, je vais la rejoindre pour connaître le problème. Elle me voit approcher et soupire d'une façon bien étrange.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois avec Regina ?

Je vois la blonde cligner deux fois des yeux avant que ceux-ci ne se froncent. La contrariété et un brin de colère brillent dans son regard bleu-vert.

\- Elle veut que Robin lui face une déclaration d'amour comme dans les films, déclare Emma la rage dans chacun de ses mots.

Regina n'a pas osé dire ça ?

Si ?

Je presse l'épaule d'Emma dans une piètre tentative de réconfort.


	4. D4 : Mary

_Lieu : appartement des Charming_

_Protagoniste : Mary, David et Neal_

_Point de vue : Mary_

* * *

********_The Path I Have Chosen_********

* * *

**Drabble 4**

Je suis inquiète, Emma est partie depuis deux heures. Elle devait simplement déposer Henry et rentrer directement.

David s'approche avec notre adorable garçon. Il m'embrasse sur le front et me serre contre lui.

\- Elle va bien, m'assure-t-il. Tu la connais, elle a dû s'arrêter au Granny et elle a perdu la notion du temps en discutant avec Ruby.

Je voudrais acquiescer à ses mots, mais notre fille est différente. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui trouble son cœur. Depuis son retour en ville, j'ai pu noter ce changement.

Elle donne le change aux autres, mais elle ne peut tromper mon cœur de mère.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre enfin sur notre fille, mon soupçon ne fait que se confirmer. Ses traits son tendu et son si beau regard vert est humide sans toutefois laisser une larme couler.

Qu'est-ce qui a pu la troubler à ce point ?


	5. D5 : Tink

_Lieu : Granny_

_Protagoniste : Emma et Tink_

_Point de vue : Tink_

* * *

**********_The Path I Have Chosen_**********

* * *

**Drabble 5**

Ruby prend nos commandes et nous laisse enfin seule. Je veux avoir une sérieuse discussion avec la Sauveuse. Cet air de chien battu ne lui va vraiment pas.

\- Je sais ce que Regina t'a dit.

Ma déclaration l'électrise et je vois son regard flamboyer. J'aime voir cette lueur dans ses yeux. Elle veut combattre sans toutefois enlever son bonheur à la brune.

Je fais la moue et elle me sourit faiblement. Ce n'est pas un véritable sourire, mais je préfère la voir ainsi.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, me révèle Emma. Si tu avais vu son visage à ce moment-là.

Le Shérif ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Je n'ose lui dire que j'ai eu un aperçu de ce dernier. Je lui tapote maladroitement le bras dans un encouragement silencieux.

Je ferais en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais !

JA-MAIS !


	6. D6 : David

_Lieu : commissariat_

_Protagoniste : Emma et David_

_Point de vue : David_

* * *

************_The Path I Have Chosen_************

* * *

**Drabble 6**

Emma est assise à son bureau et ne me prête pas beaucoup d'attention. Je la sens distante ces derniers jours. Elle semble plus renfermée et taciturne.

\- Je compte me trouver un appartement, me déclare-t-elle soudainement.

\- Quoi ? Je lui demande trop surpris pour dire autre chose.

\- Avec la venue du bébé, nous sommes un peu trop pour le petit appartement de Mary.

Depuis son retour, Emma ne nous a plus appelés maman et papa. Nous avions pourtant réussi à arranger ce petit souci avant cette année de séparation forcé.

Elle n'a jamais appelé son frère par son prénom non plus. Je soupire et m'installe plus confortablement dans mon siège.

\- Nous pouvons toujours trouver une maison qui pourra tous nous accueillir.

\- J'ai passé l'âge David et j'aimerais retrouver mon espace personnel comme à New-York.

Quel était le réel problème derrière cette soudaine envie d'espace ?

Je vais devoir en parler rapidement à ma femme.


	7. D7 : Henry

_Lieu : manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina et Henry_

_Point de vue : Henry_

* * *

**************_The Path I Have Chosen_**************

* * *

**Drabble 7**

\- Est-ce que c'est sérieux entre Robin et toi ?

La question perturbe ma mère. Mama me tenait au courant de ses relations et je suis habitué à demander depuis notre séjour à New-York. Donc, je lui pose la question sans détour.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

\- Mama et moi, on discutait de ce genre de chose, je lui révèle.

L'étonnement traverse les yeux de ma mère. Pourquoi tout le monde semble surpris quand je leur dis à quoi ressembler notre vie ? Mama a bien pris soin de moi durant notre année à l'extérieur.

\- Alors ? Je relance ma mère.

Je la vois chercher ses mots. Moi, je sais ce que cette relation fait à Mama. Sa tristesse ne m'a pas échappé, je veux donc connaître les intentions de ma mère avec Robin.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, elle tente de m'expliquer. Robin a un fils et nous ne voulons pas le bousculer avec notre relation naissante.

\- Tu l'as côtoyé pendant un an maman, la Vérité ? Je lui demande.

\- Je le souhaite.

Cette réponse ne me plaît pas du tout.


	8. D8 : Kathryn

_Lieu : Granny_

_Protagoniste : Tink, Kathryn et Regina_

_Point de vue : Kathryn_

* * *

****************_The Path I Have Chosen_****************

* * *

**Drabble 8**

Je suis assise en face de Regina et de Tink. La Fée surveille les moindres gestes de la brune. Je lui ai confisqué son cellulaire pour être sûr qu'elle n'échange aucun message avec Robin. Elle boude, mais cela lui passera.

La clochette retentit et je vois le Shérif et la suivant de près l'homme que Tink et moi-même ne voulions pas voir. Je souris, cela pourrait être intéressant de voir la Sauveuse et l'homme des bois dans une même pièce.

\- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, je déclare à mon amie.

Son air offensé ne m'atteint absolument pas. Je vois le sourire de Tink s'agrandir, elle a compris mes intentions. Emma nous jette à peine un regard avant de détourner les yeux lorsque Robin se dirige vers nous.

\- C'est une sortie entre filles, intervint Tink vivement.

Regina referme la bouche sous la contrariété. Je souris poliment, mais froidement à l'homme. Il n'insiste pas plus et nous laisse en paix. J'intercepte le regard du Shérif. Elle fusille l'homme jusqu'à son départ du restaurant.

Est-ce qu'ils sont tous aveugles de ce qu'il se passe sous leurs yeux ?


	9. D9 : Emma

_Lieu : mairie_

_Protagoniste : Emma et Regina_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

******************_The Path I Have Chosen_******************

* * *

**Drabble 9**

Regina m'a fait appeler pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je soupire en sortant de ma voiture de patrouille. J'entre dans la mairie sans grand enthousiasme. Je salue sa secrétaire et cette dernière annonce ma présence.

J'entre dans le bureau peu sur de moi. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis dimanche et je dois récupérer notre fils dans deux jours. Elle me sourit avec sincérité ne se doutant absolument pas de mon tourment intérieur.

\- Désolé de t'appeler ainsi, mais Henry souhaiterait que tu viennes diner à la maison ce soir.

Je ne comprends pas son malaise. Elle fuit mon regard et fini par m'avouer la voix un peu faible.

\- Il souhaite que Robin soit présent également.

\- Pourquoi ? Je demande simplement.

Je suis fatiguée et ma journée n'est pas encore terminée. Je ne vais pas me battre avec elle pour une lubie de notre fils.

\- Henry veut connaître les intentions de Robin à mon égard. Notre fils veut être sûr qu'il dise la vérité.

Je vais avoir une sérieuse discussion avec ce dernier dès que nous serons seuls tous les deux.

J'espère juste qu'il ne prépare aucune opération au nom douteux.


	10. D10 : Hook

_Lieu : parc_

_Protagoniste : Henry et Hook_

_Point de vue : Hook_

* * *

********************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************

* * *

**Drabble 10**

\- Petit ?

\- Hum ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

Je le vois me faire son sourire le plus innocent.

\- Quelle est ta relation avec Mama ? Il me demande.

J'ouvre la bouche sous la surprise avant de la refermer. Cette question n'est pas innocente.

\- Que veux-tu vraiment savoir ?

\- Ce que je viens de te demander, il répète sûr de lui.

Je m'assois à côté de lui et me gratte la tête. Il n'y aura rien entre Emma et moi. Je le sais depuis que je suis allé la chercher à New-York.

\- Nous sommes amis, je lui réponds. Ta mère m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait rien de plus.

\- Okay, il dit tout sourire. Tu seras un bon ami et tu ne tenteras plus de jeu de séduction n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je le promets, je lui déclare solennellement.

Il hoche la tête, satisfait et s'éloigne sans plus de cérémonies.

J'ai la désagréable impression de m'être fait avoir. Est-ce que cela est possible ?


	11. D11 : Robin

_Lieu : manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Henry, Emma et Robin_

_Point de vue : Robin_

* * *

**********************_The Path I Have Chosen_**********************

* * *

**Drabble 11**

Lorsque j'arrive chez Regina, Henry vient m'ouvrir pour me conduire au salon. Je m'arrête sur le seuil de celui-ci en voyant la blonde assise un verre à la main fixant la télé. Je n'étais pas au courant de sa venue à ce souper.

\- Bonsoir Robin, me dit-elle sans tourner la tête vers moi.

Henry m'abandonne et rejoint cette dernière. Je me sens soudain pris au piège. J'entends les talons de la brune et me tourne vers elle. Son sourire me rassure et je l'embrasse chastement en espérant que les deux autres ne nous regardent pas.

\- Passons à table, déclare Regina attirant ainsi l'attention de la blonde et de son fils.

Le repas devient un interrogatoire. Henry me pose question sur question. Swan ne m'a pas lâché une seule fois du regard et Regina éprouve du mal à réfréner la curiosité de son fils à mon égard.

\- Est-ce que votre relation est sérieuse ? Demande Henry innocemment.

Je vois Regina pincer les lèvres de désapprobation. La blonde penche la tête et observe Henry plutôt que moi. Comment répondre à cette question ? Je ne veux pas décevoir la brune non plus.

\- Ta mère est une personne magnifique et charmante, on ne peut que l'aimer.

Je vois le gamin ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, mais il n'ajoute rien lorsque le Shérif intervient.

\- Henry, ça suffit.

Le calme est revenu. Nous passons au dessert et la blonde se sauve juste après. Pourquoi était-elle là ce soir ?


	12. Bonus 1

_Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce bonus, mais on va dire qu'il convient au point de vue du personnage._

* * *

************************_The Path I Have Chosen_************************

* * *

**Dispute**

J'entends un bruit de talon avançant rapidement. Je me redresse et un petit murmure me fait me recoucher.

\- Reste discret et ne bouge pas.

Je sais faire le mort. Je ferme les yeux et ne bouge plus un muscle. Je n'ai pas très envie de me faire écharper par l'Evil Queen.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ce cirque l'autre soir ? Elle demande.

\- Notre fils avait des questions, vient la réponse désinvolte.

\- Il a été malpoli et indiscret, réplique Regina en colère.

Pauvre Emma, je la plains. Je suis heureux qu'elle m'ait dit de me tenir tranquille. J'ouvre légèrement les yeux. Je peux voir la blonde assise à son bureau et Madame le Maire se trouvant debout en face d'elle les mains sur les hanches.

\- Il est en droit de savoir…

\- Henry n'avait pas besoin d'agir comme il l'a fait, coupe la brune irritée.

Je n'entends plus rien. Je risque un autre coup d'œil. Emma n'a toujours pas bougé de sa place, mais elle accorde toute son attention à Regina.

\- Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas directement avec lui ?

Très bonne question.

\- Il m'a déclaré la veille du diner que tu discutais de tes relations amoureuses avec lui.

Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans sa voix ? Il est vraiment dommage que je doive faire le mort. Je voudrais bien voir le visage des deux femmes.

\- C'est exact, répond Emma avec lassitude. Je ne cachais rien à notre fils. Mes partenaires étaient également au courant pour Henry. J'ai dû subir avec plus ou moins bonnes grâce ce genre d'interrogatoire.

\- Était-il nécessaire qu'il souhaite ta présence dans ce cas ? Elle demande agacé.

\- Votre relation est différente, réplique Emma nullement affecté par l'attitude de Madame le Maire.

Je lui tire mon bonnet, elle est capable d'un grand sang-froid. Un doute m'assaille en écoutant leur discussion. Je dois approcher Henry le plus discrètement possible et avoir une bonne conversation avec Ruby.

\- Cette année de séparation ne l'a pas aidé dans son attitude.

Ça doit faire mal. J'entends un poing s'abattre sur le bureau et du coin de l'œil, je vois la mairesse reculer d'un pas.

\- J'ai eu des faux souvenirs, j'en conviens, mais je me suis bien occupé de notre fils. À New-York, les choses ne sont pas aussi cloisonnées. Je ne pouvais me permettre de maintenir Henry dans l'ignorance. Ce monde n'a rien à voir avec le vôtre.

Je peux sentir la colère de la blonde venir jusqu'à ma cellule. Emma s'est levée et arpente la pièce en prenant soin d'éviter de venir dans ma direction.

\- Je ne le reconnais plus, avoue la brune.

\- Il reste notre fils, réplique avec agacement la blonde. Tu le trouves différent simplement parce qu'il entre dans ton espace personnel et que cela concerne ta relation amoureuse.

Je m'imagine le froncement de sourcil de la Reine. J'ouvre un œil et je vois le regard du Shérif sur moi. Je reste immobile et ses yeux me tuent sur place. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Regina vient laver son linge sale ici !

\- Ta désinvolture face à tout cela m'irrite.

\- Tu veux savoir s'il est sincère avec toi ?

Je fronce les sourcils. J'ai cru entendre un peu de désespoir dans la voix d'Emma. Mes oreilles me jouent-ils des tours ?

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Si, tu es venue pour ça, la coupe Emma atterrée. Tu aurais simplement pu le demander dès le début. Nous ne nous disputerions pas sur le mauvais sujet.

\- En quoi ma relation avec Robin pourrait être un sujet de dispute ?

\- Te rends-tu comptes que tu es arrivé en me parlant de l'attitude de notre fils alors que tu étais venu pour tout autre chose ? C'est moi qui ne te reconnais plus.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne peux pas les garder fermés après cette tirade. Si ça doit péter, je préfère voir ce qui va me venir sur la tronche. Les deux femmes se font fasses dans un duel de regard intense.

Je vois les épaules d'Emma s'affaisser et elle retourne à son bureau vaincue. Elle s'assoit et replace des papiers. Son soupir à fendre l'âme m'intrigue et m'inquiète.

\- Il est sincère avec toi, avoue la blonde les mots lui écorchant la bouche. Il souhaite être avec toi et apprendre à connaître Henry.

\- Merci, vient la réponse soufflée.

\- Tu dois laisser un peu de temps à notre fils. Il finira par se calmer et te donner sa bénédiction tout en menaçant Robin de mille et une représailles s'il ose te faire du mal.

Le gosse n'acceptera jamais ça. Je le sais tout comme Emma. Je veux l'applaudir face à son jeu d'actrice. J'entends les talons s'en aller et la blonde apparaît devant la porte de ma cellule.

\- Leroy…

\- Je ne dirais rien, je lui promets.

Elle me sourit et me libère sans ajouter un autre mot. Je lui souhaite une bonne journée et je rentre chez moi l'esprit en ébullition. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plus la dessous que je n'ai pu en voir.


	13. D12 : Emma

_Lieu : commissariat_

_Protagoniste : Emma et Henry_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

************************_The Path I Have Chosen_************************

* * *

**Drabble 12**

\- Je n'ai pas décelé de mensonges dans ses propos.

\- Alors tu ne vas rien faire ? Me demande mon fils dépité.

\- Je ne veux pas priver ta mère de sa fin heureuse.

\- Mais…

\- Non Henry, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Il croise les bras et boude. Tout dans son attitude me rappel constamment Regina. Notre fils me surprendra toujours. Il n'a eu aucun mal avec le fait que je puisse avoir des sentiments amoureux pour une autre femme.

Nous parlions beaucoup de cela à New-York et je lui cachais rarement la vérité sur les femmes que je voyais, la dernière s'étant transformée en gargouille. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourt le dos.

\- Je suis désolée Mama, me dit-il avant de me serrer contre lui.

Je lui ébouriffe doucement les cheveux tout en lui embrassant le haut du crâne.

\- Tout va bien, je le rassure. Un milkshake ? Je lui propose avec un faible sourire.

Il se décale et me tire par la main, je ris doucement et il me tire la langue. Je peux compter sur lui pour me changer les idées.


	14. D13 : Belle

_Lieu : bibliothèque_

_Protagoniste : Henry et Belle_

_Point de vue : Belle_

* * *

**************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**************************

* * *

**Drabble 13**

Je vois Henry entrer la tête ailleurs. Depuis leur retour, il ne traîne plus avec lui le livre de Conte de Fées.

\- Bonjour Henry, je l'interpelle.

\- Salut Belle, il me répond un peu platement.

Allons donc, après la mère c'est au tour du fils d'agir bizarrement. Il vient jusqu'à moi et il soupire avant de me lâcher.

\- Mama ne veut rien faire.

\- À propos de quoi ? Je lui demande curieuse.

Nos regards se croisent et je me sens passer au microscope. Il hoche la tête comme satisfait de ce qu'il a pu voir dans mes yeux. Il détourne les siens et déclare doucement.

\- Elle a des sentiments pour ma mère.

Je ne peux cacher ma surprise. Je l'invite à venir s'asseoir à mes côtés pour me conter toute l'histoire. J'avais cru comprendre la peine d'Emma, mais je n'avais pas mesuré l'ampleur de celle-ci.

\- C'était plus simple à New-York, il me révèle avec sincérité, on était heureux. Ce n'est plus pareil maintenant.

\- Tout finira par s'arranger, je lui réponds.

Pour lui changer les idées, je me mets à lui parler d'un peu de tout et lui demande aussi où se trouve la blonde.

\- David avait besoin d'elle, il hausse les épaules. Elle doit se trouver un nouveau travail. Elle ne veut pas rester sans salaire, pour que je ne manque de rien.

Emma est bien plus investie auprès d'Henry. Je dois lui demander comment se passe sa recherche d'appartement.


	15. D14 : Regina

_Lieu : Granny_

_Protagoniste : Regina et Robin_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

****************************_The Path I Have Chosen_****************************

* * *

**Drabble 14**

\- Je suis désolé pour le comportement d'Henry. Je lui déclare gêner.

Nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de nous revoir depuis le repas de « famille ». Henry ne lui avait plus posé de question. Il lui semblait un peu distant. Le brun lui sourit et balaya son excuse d'une main.

\- Il est de retour dans ta vie, il me répond. C'est normal qu'il veuille savoir mes intentions à ton égard.

\- Il ne m'aurait jamais posé la question avant, je réplique un brin agacé.

Je ne peux oublier qu'il a passé toute une année loin de moi. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de leur vie à New-York. Emma est restée extrêmement vague et mon fils me parle uniquement de ses amis et de son école.

Je n'ai rien appris de priver sur ce qu'il se passait dans le milieu familiale. Je soupire et éloigne la blonde de mes pensées pour me concentrer sur Robin.

\- Tu dois lui laisser le temps pour retrouver ses marques, il m'assure. En un an, nous avons vécu pas mal de chose tout comme lui.

\- Emma a tout de même fait du bon travail, je rajoute sincère.

\- Elle ne t'égalera jamais autant, il réplique un peu sèchement.

Je l'étudie une longue minute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens mal à l'aise à chaque fois que nous parlons d'Emma. J'ai l'impression que Robin ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela me pose un problème ?


	16. D15 : Mary

_Lieu : appartement des Charming_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Mary et David_

_Point de vue : Mary_

* * *

******************************_The Path I Have Chosen_******************************

* * *

**Drabble 15**

\- Il en est hors de question ! Je m'exclame en colère.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te demandais la permission, réplique notre fille. Je te fais simplement part de ma décision.

\- Nous pouvons trouver une maison capable de tous nous abriter.

Je vois David fermer les yeux et se pincer les lèvres. Il a déjà dû lui faire la proposition.

\- Je ne veux plus vivre avec vous, me déclare Emma avec lassitude. Henry et moi avons besoin de notre espace personnel. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à vivre tous les cinq sous le même toit.

Un pleur retentit coupant ma réponse. David se dirige d'un bond pas vers le berceau de notre fils. J'inspire pour me calmer. La lueur déterminée dans le regard d'Emma me fait comprendre qu'elle n'est pas prête de changer d'avis.

\- Tu n'es même pas sûr de pouvoir te trouver un logement ma chérie.

\- Je compte prendre le logement de fonction attribué au Shérif. La superficie de l'appartement est correcte. Henry et moi aurons chacun notre chambre.

Je ne pouvais rien répliquer face à cet argument. David nous rejoint avec Neal. Notre fille s'excuse et nous quitte quelques minutes plus tard, sans un regard pour son frère.

Comment en est-on arrivé là ?


	17. D16 : Ruby

_Lieu : Granny_

_Protagoniste : Mary, Ruby_

_Point de vue : Ruby_

* * *

********************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************

* * *

**Drabble 16**

\- Elle ne veut plus vivre avec nous, me déclare Snow en s'asseyant au comptoir.

Je lui prépare sa boisson préférée et joins avec ça un muffin au chocolat. Toute la ville est au courant du désir de liberté de la Sauveuse. Je regarde longuement mon amie et secoue légèrement la tête.

Très peu, on comprit le besoin soudain du Shérif. J'ai pu en discuter avec Tink et cette dernière voulait m'enrôler dans son opération True Love. Je m'attendais à cela de la part d'Henry et non pas de la fée.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de vouloir trouver une place pour Henry et elle. Vous avez Neal maintenant.

\- Je sais, mais cela ne nous aurait pas empêchés de continuer à cohabiter sous le même toit.

\- Cohabiter est différent de vivre sous un toit Snow, je lui réponds. Tu dois la laisser de nouveau partir.

Je vois Mary baisser la tête et soupirer de défaitisme. Je ne dois pas être la seule à lui avoir dit la même chose. Je lui souris pour l'encourager, mais ce n'est pas moi qui révélerais le véritable problème de la blonde.

Je ne crois pas que Snow soit prête à entendre CETTE vérité-là.


	18. D17 : Hook

_Lieu : forêt_

_Protagoniste : Emma et Hook_

_Point de vue : Hook_

* * *

**********************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**********************************

* * *

**Drabble 17**

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, je lui signale.

Elle est debout et regarde au loin. Sa posture semble tendue et rigide. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ainsi.

\- Ma vie à New-York me manque, elle me révèle.

Je la rejoins et nous marchons entre les arbres. Je peux voir son visage fatigué et ses yeux pleins de tristesses.

\- Henry m'a fait promettre de ne plus tenter de jeu de séduction, je lui déclare, donc si tu me disais ce qui se passe dans ta tête ?

Elle stoppe et se tourne vers moi surprise. Le petit malin ne lui avait rien dit. Je lui souris et elle me retourne ce dernier un peu faiblement. Je ne pourrais pas avoir mieux.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire une quelconque parole de réconfort lorsqu'une explosion de magie m'arrête.

Cela vient de la grange de Zelena. Nous nous jetons un regard et décidons d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Pourquoi sommes-nous aller voir les problèmes ?


	19. D18 : Regina

_Lieu : Granny_

_Protagoniste : Un peu tout le monde_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_************************************

* * *

**Drabble 18**

\- Comment avez-vous osé ?

\- Regina, je…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'excuser. Je ne veux rien entendre venant d'elle.

\- Vous êtes comme votre mère, je lui réplique pleine de colère, vous aimez gâcher le bonheur des autres.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelques choses, mais je la bouscule pour sortir. Je ne souhaite pas voir plus longtemps les retrouvailles de Robin avec sa femme.

Une main se saisit vivement de mon bras et je me tourne pour laisser sortir mon mécontentement. Des yeux verts perçant m'arrêtent dans ma tirade.

\- Cela n'a jamais été mon intention de te priver de ta fin heureuse, me murmure d'une voix cassé la blonde. Je suis désolée.

Elle me lâche le bras et je m'enfuis du restaurant en sentant son regard posé sur moi. Une fois dehors je me téléportes chez moi et m'effondre en pleure dans mon salon.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir ?


	20. D19 : Elsa

_Lieu : forêt de Storubrooke  
_

_Protagoniste : Elsa et Emma_

_Point de vue : Elsa_

* * *

**************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**************************************

* * *

**Drabble 19**

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Me demande la blonde en m'observant avec méfiance.

Je lui fais un beau sourire séducteur et je peux la voir se positionner de façon défensive. Cette femme ne se laissera pas impressionner aussi facilement. J'aime ça !

\- Je suis la Princesse Elsa d'Arendelle.

\- Emma Swan, elle me répond, vous êtes bien loin de chez vous.

Elle ne quitte pas sa posture défensive, mais me regarde avec un peu moins de dangerosités. Ses beaux yeux bleu-vert me révélant une grande tristesse. Je suis curieuse. J'ai rarement vu pareil détresse dans le regard d'un autre être humain à part moi.

\- J'étais prisonnière d'une urne maléfique, je lui explique.

\- Je crois connaître le coupable, me déclare-t-elle résigner. Je suppose que vous cherchez à vous venger ?

Voilà un retournement de situation imprévu. Comment pouvait-elle deviner si aisément mes intentions ?

\- Il n'est plus l'homme qui vous a enfermé dans cette urne, elle reprend son corps se détendent un peu. Il est marié et il se rachète de ses fautes tous les jours.

\- Qui vous a rendu si triste ? Je lui demande.

Ma vengeance peut bien attendre encore un peu. Je ne veux pas laisser cette femme dans sa détresse. Elle soupire, m'étudie une longue minute et se détourne de moi pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

\- Vous venez ? Elle demande lorsque je ne la suis pas.

Je lui souris alors et la rattrape facilement. Me serais-je fait une amie sans même le savoir ?


	21. Bonus 2

_Voici le retour de Leroy ! Merci à tous pour vous reviews, de m'avoir ajouter en favori et en follow !  
_

* * *

**************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**************************************

* * *

**Amitié  
**

Je vois la blonde se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers la mairie. Une blondinette inconnue marche à ses côtés. J'observe la nouvelle venue avec attention. Ma curiosité est trop forte et je les suis.

C'est l'heure de la réunion hebdomadaire du conseil. Archie me fait signe et je me dirige vers lui. Je le scrute une longue minute. Je n'ai pas ma place ici, mon caractère trop grincheux n'étant pas apprécié.

\- Salut Archie.

\- Bonjour Leroy. Il répond doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je demande avec un peu d'inquiétude.

J'apprécie peu de monde dans la ville, mais je tiens beaucoup à l'amitié d'Emma. Elle est la seule à ne pas m'avoir jugé sur ma consommation d'alcool. Je me modère un peu mieux et je sais que la blonde apprécie mes efforts.

\- Hook et Emma ont ramené une autre personne lors de leur retour, il m'explique.

Il fait un bon psychologue et il a de bonnes déductions. Archie ne minimisera jamais les fautes des personnes impliquées dans un conflit. Il tient Hook et Emma autant responsable l'un que l'autre.

\- C'est la blonde que j'ai vue avec elle ?

\- Oui, souhaites-tu assister à la réunion ? Il m'interroge le regard intrigué.

Je me gratte la tête et détourne le regard avant de lui répondre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela leur plaise.

\- Peu m'importe, il réplique le regard autoritaire.

Je le suis donc à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Lorsque nous entrons dans la salle de réunion, tous les regards se tournent vers nous. Je remercie intérieurement Archie de leur expliquer le pourquoi de ma venue. Je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai ma place ici.

Je vois Emma hausser un sourcil dans ma direction. Je hausse les épaules pour lui répondre. Elle roule des yeux et d'un geste de la main m'incite à venir s'asseoir à sa gauche. Je dévisage la femme à sa droite et je reçois un coude de coude du Shérif.

\- Comment qu'elle s'appelle la nouvelle ? Je l'interroge.

\- Leroy, je te présente Elsa, elle déclame ironiquement. Elsa voici Leroy mon prisonnier régulier.

\- Hey ! Ça fait deux jours que tu ne m'as pas mis en prison ! Je m'exclame faussement outré.

\- Un ami à toi ? Lui demande Elsa la voix malicieuse.

Je plisse les yeux. Je suis d'accord pour que la blonde défende la nouvelle venue, mais je ne lui permettrais pas d'insulté Emma.

\- C'est quoi vos intentions envers blondinette ? Je lui demande.

\- Quand vous aurez fini, nous pourrions peut-être commencer, déclare une voix froide.

Je sens mon sang gelé en reconnaissant la voie de l'Evil Queen. Je grimace et je me reçois un autre coup de coude. Je croise les bras et cale bien mon dos contre le dossier de ma chaise. Je peux essayer d'être calme pour blondinette.

\- Alors Miss Swan qu'est-ce que votre incompétence, nous à ramener ? Poursuivi, la Reine.

Personne ne bronche face à l'insulte et au ton froid. Je fronce des sourcils devant se manque de réaction. Elsa se redresse dans son fauteuil et la salle devient tout à coup glaciale.

\- Elsa, intervient Emma, j'essaie de faire les choses bien. Ne leur donne pas des raisons pour envenimer les choses.

\- Cette femme t'insulte pour une erreur qui n'est pas la tienne.

Je veux applaudir la deuxième blondinette. Un nouveau coup de coude enlève mon sourire suffisant de mon visage.

\- Miss Swan sait ce qu'on lui reproche.

\- Killian a fouillé dans une armoire de Gold et en a retiré l'urne ayant contenu Elsa. Elle ne fera de mal à personne.

\- Aussi longtemps que je le jugerais nécessaire, rajoute la blonde sûre d'elle.

Je tousse pour masquer mon rire. Je sens les yeux du Shérif me transpercer la tête. Je détourne celle-ci pour tenter de regagner mon calme.

\- Elsa…

\- Non, Emma, la coupe Elsa agacé. Je suis d'accord pour me présenter à eux et leur déclarer que je ne veux aucun mal aux habitants de cette ville. Ce serait leur mentir. Je ne ferais rien tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils ne te feront rien. Je tiens toujours à avoir ma discussion avec le Dark One.

\- Je peux me défendre seule, vient la réplique cinglante d'Emma.

Je pose une main sur son bras et j'attire efficacement son attention. Je me penche et lui murmure à l'oreille.

\- Laisse la faire blondinette, je lui déclare. Tu as le droit aussi de faire des erreurs.

Je me recule et je sens ses yeux sonder les mieux. Elle hoche la tête et fait de nouveau face aux autres.

\- Je me porte garante d'elle…

\- Vous n'êtes pas la personne la plus fiable dans cette ville, rétorque Regina.

Je frisonne, l'air de la pièce vient de nouveau de chuter. Je cligne des yeux pour lutter et me frictionne les bras de la buée sortant de ma bouche.

Wouah !

\- Il me semble vous avoir prévenu de modérer vos paroles. Je ne souhaite pas vivre avec une autre personne. Emma sera tout à fait capable de garder un œil sur moi.

J'entends le soupir résigné du Shérif. La Reine tente de tuer Elsa avec son regard, mais blondinette numéro deux ne paraît absolument pas intimidé.

\- L'affaire est réglée, j'interviens. De toute manière, elle est rendue ici et vous ne pourrez plus la remettre là où elle était. Donc, on va débarrasser le plancher.

Je me lève et saisis le bras d'Emma pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur. Elsa nous suit tranquillement un petit sourire joueur sur les lèvres. Une fois dehors, je lâche le Shérif et me positionne en face de blondinette numéro deux.

\- Ta pas répondue à ma question de tantôt, je lui déclare sans préambule.

\- Leroy, intervient Emma.

\- Laisse Em', il semble se soucier de ta personne, lui réplique Elsa.

Démasqué !

Je croise les bras et elle me sourit effrontément.

\- Je veux la même chose que vous, elle déclare la voix solennelle. Je souhaite être présente pour elle et la protéger de ces petits vers de terre.

\- Elsa…

\- Non, Emma, je vais être ici un long bout avec toi. Je ne leur permettrais pas de te dénigrer ou t'insulter en ma présence.

\- C'est compliqué, déclare la Sauveuse dépitée et abattue.

\- Elle a ramené l'épouse décédée du copain de la Reine, j'explique. Depuis, ils lui font la gueule parce qu'ils ont peur que l'Evil Queen revienne.

Je vois Emma ouvrir de gros yeux ronds et Elsa hausser un sourcil intrigué.

Ok, je ferais mieux de me taire. Je ne veux pas trahir mon amie et ce n'est pas à moi de révéler toute la vérité.

\- J'dois vous laisser, je rajoute tout en me détournant des deux femmes.

\- Tu me le paieras ! Me crie le Shérif.

Aille ! Elle va me garder plus longtemps la prochaine fois qu'elle m'arrêtera. Peut-être que je devrais continuer mon abstinence de boisson encore quelques jours.


	22. D20 : Emma

_Lieu : cimetière_

_Protagoniste : Emma et Elsa  
_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

****************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_****************************************

* * *

**Drabble 20**

\- Tu es parti bien trop tôt, je murmure.

Je suis debout devant la tombe de Neal. Henry se trouve avec Regina depuis deux bonnes semaines. Il m'a promis de recommencer la garde alternée une fois que sa mère remontera la pente.

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je caresse doucement la pierre tombale du bout des doigts. Je soupire et fini par m'asseoir dans l'herbe.

\- J'aurais besoin de conseil, je déclare. Je lui ai fait du mal et je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel gris et souris en sentant une petite goute frapper mon visage. La pluie commence à tomber tout doucement. Le ciel reflète bien ma désolation intérieure.

\- Je crois que certains habitants de la ville me tiennent pour responsable du comportement de Regina. Je suis fatiguée, la vie était plus simple avant, mais je ne voudrais pas changer tout ce que j'ai traversé jusqu'à maintenant.

La pluie tombe plus fortement maintenant. Je me décide à bouger et à rejoindre mon logement. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, un regard bleu-gris inquiet se pose sur moi.

Sans un mot, elle me conduit dans la salle de bain et m'envoie à la douche.

\- Un bon chocolat chaud t'attendra quand tu auras fini, me déclare Elsa.

Je hoche la tête. Depuis quand je la considère comme une sœur envahissante ?


	23. D21 : Regina

_Lieu : manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina et Henry_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

******************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_******************************************

* * *

**Drabble 21**

Henry me rejoint pour le petit-déjeuner chaque matin depuis maintenant deux semaines. Sa présence me fait du bien. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé si la blonde était d'accord qu'il passe tout son temps ici. Je n'arrive plus à lui parler. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs plus croisé en ville.

\- Je vais aller voir Mama aujourd'hui, me déclare Henry. Je serais rentré dans l'après-midi.

Il guette ma réaction avec un petit sourire timide. Je soupire et lui dépose un doux baiser sur le front.

\- Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de la voir, même si je le voulais, tu trouverais un moyen de la rejoindre, je lui déclare fataliste.

\- Tu lui en veux encore ? Il demande.

Je n'ai pas la force de répondre à cette question. Je me le demande suffisamment à moi-même chaque matin.

\- Tu sais, les habitants de la ville pensent que c'est de la faute de Mama, il déclare. Mes grands-parents parlent de réunir un conseil pour discuter de son manque de jugement.

Je me retourne vers lui totalement surprise. Il m'observe longuement avant de terminer son déjeuner. Il me rejoint près de l'évier et m'étreint.

\- Je vais en parler avec eux, je lui dis pour le rassurer.

Il me sourit et me souhaite une bonne journée. Qu'est-ce qui a pu les pousser à l'accuser ?


	24. D22 : Regina

_Lieu : cimetière_

_Protagoniste : Regina_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

********************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************

* * *

**Drabble 22**

Je vois la silhouette de la blonde traverser le cimetière sous la pluie. Je suis devant le caveau familial. Je sens mon cœur se serrer lorsque mon regard se pose sur elle. Les paroles de notre fils m'ont ouvert les yeux. Je vois comment la population de Storybrooke traite Emma.

Robin et sa petite famille recomposée se promènent dans la ville de façon conquérante. Il est bien le seul à ne pas tenir rigueur à la blonde. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout cela. Lorsque je vois Robin auprès de sa femme, mon cœur se brise.

Je suis en colère et je n'arrive pas à évacuer cette dernière. Par moment, je souhaite cracher tout mon mécontentement à la blonde. Je me rends compte que je ne veux pas la perdre elle aussi.

Je ne comprends pas mes sentiments contraires envers la Sauveuse. J'entre dans mon caveau après avoir perdu la blonde des yeux. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Si je me laisse aller, les habitants vont commettre une erreur monumentale.

Mais, est-ce que je veux vraiment les empêcher de sanctionner Emma ?


	25. D23 : Ruby

_Lieu : Granny's_

_Protagoniste : tout le monde_

_Point de vue : Ruby_

* * *

**********************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**********************************************

* * *

**Drabble 23**

Le restaurant est bondé. Toute la ville est venue parler de la bourde d'Emma. Je ne peux pas les mettre dehors, ma grand-mère me montrerait toute sa colère. La clochette retentit livrant passage à Regina. Tout le monde se calme de suite. Je soupire exaspéré. Tout ça est parti du fait qu'ils ont peur de la voir redevenir l'Evil Queen.

\- Un café, s'il vous plait, elle me demande poliment.

Je le lui sers rapidement. Je la vois observée la clientèle avec un regard soucieux. Je suis soulagée en quelque sorte. Elle va pouvoir régler le problème.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que ça dur ? Elle m'interroge.

\- Quelques jours, je lui réponds franchement. Granny est heureuse, mais tout cela ne me plaît pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je lui souris tristement.

\- Les habitants ont appris à vous connaître cette dernière année. La peur rend les gens un peu parano, je lui avoue.

\- Tout ça est ridicule.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Je l'approuve.

La cloche retentit une nouvelle fois et je ferme les yeux. Emma entre suivi de Henry. Un lourd silence tombe dans le restaurant.


	26. D24 : Henry

_Lieu : Granny's_

_Protagoniste : tout le monde_

_Point de vue : Henry_

* * *

************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 24**

\- On peut aller ailleurs, je lui propose.

Tous les regards sont sur nous et je vois la tension dans le corps de Mama. Elle me sourit doucement avant de me pousser vers le comptoir.

\- Tu pourras prendre ta boisson, elle me répond. Je t'attends dehors. N'oublie pas de prendre mon chocolat chaud.

Elle presse mon épaule et sort du restaurant. Je me retourne vers tout le monde le regard dur.

\- Vous êtes tous vraiment débile, je leur déclare sans ambages.

\- Henry ! S'exclame ma mère.

Ouille ! Je ne l'avais pas vu. Je soupire et la rejoins en trainant des pieds. Je passe ma commande à Ruby et fais face à ma mère.

\- Je dis la vérité, je me justifie.

\- Ce n'est tout de même pas une façon de parler aux gens, elle me sermonne.

Je croise les bras et lui rétorque sèchement.

\- Je n'aurais pas à être comme ça, s'ils ne se montraient pas méchants envers Mama.

\- Henry…

Je saisis ma commande et pars sans lui adresser un seul regard.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne comprend pas ?


	27. D25 : Elsa

_Lieu : parc_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Henry et Elsa_

_Point de vue : Elsa_

* * *

**************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 25**

Je vois la mère et le fils venir lentement vers moi. La mine boudeuse du petit me dit tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Je fronce des sourcils sous la contrariété.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Je demande à leur approche.

Henry se laisse tomber à côté de moi avant de souffler de colère.

\- Ils sont tous stupides, il déclare, ma mère n'est pas mieux.

\- Henry, le prévint Emma tout en s'asseyant à ma gauche. On n'y peut pas grand-chose.

\- Au moins, il ne t'accuse pas de me cacher, je lui réponds avec amusement. Ils pourraient tous faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Henry se lève et me fait face.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi Tata, il réplique.

Emma glousse tout en toussant. Je lui passe une main dans le dos pour l'aider à faire passer son chocolat.

\- Je ne me laisserais pas faire mon cher neveu, je le rassure. Ils gèleront tous avant de m'avoir.

\- Tu es sûr ? Il demande incertains.

\- Aucun doute là-dessus fiston, rajoute Emma.

Je suis ravie de voir un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Que ne ferais-je pas pour voir ces beaux yeux bleu-vert rire à nouveau ?


	28. D26 : Mary

_Lieu : appartement des Charming_

_Protagoniste : Mary et David_

_Point de vue : Mary_

* * *

****************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_****************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 26**

\- On doit faire quelque chose, je déclare à David. Si nous ne prenons pas des mesures tout de suite, je crains le pire pour notre fille.

Il marche de long en large dans la pièce avec contrariété. La scène surprise deux jours plus tôt au Granny's me troublant tout autant que mon mari.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire, il me déclare dépiter. Elle a agi sans arrière-pensée. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il s'agissait de la femme de Robin.

\- La ville entière ne le voit pas de cette façon, je rétorque sèchement. Ils craignent tous de la voir devenir à nouveau l'Evil Queen.

David hoche la tête en accord avec moi. Il vient finalement me rejoindre et me serre dans ses bras. Nous restons un long moment ainsi sans aucune parole. Sa chaleur me procure un certain réconfort. Je soupire et il se détache légèrement de moi pour me regarder.

\- Ils voudront sans doute une sanction à son encontre, dis-je avec morosité, pour montrer à Regina que ses intérêts leur tiennent à cœur.

\- Je vais organiser un conseil, il me répond. Nous aviserons à ce moment-là.


	29. D27 : Tink

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : David, Mary, Regina, Rumple, Belle, la Fée Bleue, Tink, Kathryn, Ruby_

_Point de vue : Tink_

* * *

******************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_******************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 27**

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, je leur déclare exaspérer. J'ai utilisé un peu de poudres de fée appartenant à la Fée Bleue pour montrer à Regina son second True Love !

\- Tu as fait quoi ? M'interroge cette dernière en colère.

Je roule des yeux et l'ignore. Rumple secoue la tête et je vois Belle me lancer un regard réprobateur. Les yeux de Mary s'illuminent de façon dangereuse.

\- Est-ce que l'expérience peut-être retentée ? Elle demande.

\- Non, réplique la Fée Bleue.

\- Cela à marcher une fois, avance Ruby, on pourrait bien essayer.

\- Mon avis ne compte-t-il pas là-dedans ? Intervient Regina ennuyé.

\- Tu ne veux pas connaître la vérité ? Kathryn lui dit avec un regard perçant.

\- Est-ce que c'est sans risque ?

Je soupire en entendant la question de David.

\- Si cela peut régler la tension actuelle, déclare Belle doucement. Nous allons tous être présents, comme ça, ils ne pourront pas douter de nos dires.

Je croise les doigts, Belle se révèle une alliée de poids tout-à-coup. Je saute presque de joie quand ils acceptent tous, même Regina. J'encourage donc la Fée Bleue à utiliser sa magie.

Cette fois, je l'empêcherais de fuir son bonheur.


	30. D28 : La Fée Bleue

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : David, Snow, Regina, Rumple, Belle, la Fée Bleue, Tink, Kathryn, Ruby, Henry_

_Point de vue : La Fée Bleue_

* * *

********************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 28**

Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Regina a donné son accord, je ne peux donc faire autrement que de suivre la décision. Je n'ai le temps de rien faire lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvre avec fracas.

\- Je veux savoir ce que vous mijoter, demande Henry les épaules droites et le regard déterminé.

Voilà un retournement de situation inattendu. Je vois Regina et ses grands-parents se dirigeaient vers lui. Seul Rumple n'a pas bougé de sa place.

\- Il peut rester, je leur dis, nous serons un nombre pair cela stabilisera la magie utilisée.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Il redemande en colère.

\- Ils veulent savoir si Robin est réellement mon second True Love, déclare Regina pour calmer son fils.

Ce dernier nous regarde tous avec scepticisme, je dois avoir le même air que lui sur mon visage.

\- Ok, il déclare lentement, si ça peut aider Mama.

Pourquoi tout le monde tombe si facilement d'accord ?


	31. D29 : Rumple

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : David, Snow, Regina, Rumple, Belle, la Fée Bleue, Tink, Kathryn, Ruby et Henry_

_Point de vue : Rumple_

* * *

**********************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**********************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 29**

Ce petit m'étonnera toujours. Je me demande comment il a su que nous serions tous ici. Je l'observe attentivement alors qu'il se place près de sa mère. Mon petit-fils a obtenu les traits de toute sa famille. Je ferme les yeux en repensant à mon fils.

Je sens la main de Belle se glisser dans la mienne et faire une légère pression. Je la rassure avec un sourire. Je ne sais pas ce qui va ressortir de cette séance, mais le résultat risque d'être surprenant.

\- Placez-vous en cercle, nous invite la Fée Bleue et tenez-vous par la main.

Je me place près de David et ma bien-aimée se positionne à ma droite. Snow se tient près de Regina ainsi qu'Henry. Ruby se place près du garçon tenant efficacement Tink éloigné de la Reine.

Je souris et je sens Belle me donner un léger coup de coude. Je retrouve mon sérieux et l'entends soupirer d'exaspération.

\- Tout cela devient intéressant, je lui révèle à l'oreille.

\- Tu ne diras pas de commentaire désobligeant, elle me rabroue.

\- Je vais essayer, je lui réponds.

Pourquoi me priverais-je d'un peu d'amusement ?


	32. D30 : Emma

_Lieu : Commissariat_

_Protagoniste : Emma_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 30**

Henry m'a laissé pour se rendre je ne sais où. Il avait l'air assez pressé. Je l'interrogerais plus tard. Elsa est retournée au logement de fonction tout en me faisant promettre de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré.

Ce n'est pas comme-ci les habitants allés m'appeler pour régler un quelconque problème. Mon ancien job me manque. Je vais devoir en parler sérieusement avec Henry et Elsa.

Il ne sera sans doute pas content de ma décision. Quant à la blonde, elle ne voudra pas me laisser-aller vagabonder seule en dehors de Storybrooke.

Est-ce que c'était la bonne solution ?

Cette question me hante jour et nuit ces derniers temps. Je ne suis plus sûr d'où est ma place. « Mes parents » semblent heureux avec leur fils. Je me demande encore pourquoi ils l'ont appelé Neal.

Je soupire tout en remplissant un rapport de David. Il fuit ces derniers avec passions, je peux comprendre si Regina perd patience avec lui.

Je ferme les yeux et pose ma tête dans mes mains. Mon cœur saigne lorsque je pense à elle. J'ai tout foiré avec cette femme depuis notre toute première rencontre.

Pourquoi ai-je voulu sauver Marianne ?


	33. Bonus 3

_Le point de vue est général me semble. Je ne sais pas si cela est réaliste et pas trop ennuyeux ou bizarre. Je vous laisse juger._

* * *

**************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**************************************************************

* * *

**Révélation**

_Forêt Enchantée_

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demande Henry en regardant tout autour de lui.

\- Dans une partie peu fréquentée de la Forêt Enchantée. Personne ne peut nous voir, lui répond tranquillement Regina. C'est par ici.

_Elle montre le chemin aux autres et ils la suivent. Ils arrivent au campement de Robin et de ses hommes._

\- C'est comme la première fois où nous sommes venus, déclare Tink fière d'elle. Tu t'es enfuie juste au moment le plus important.

_Tout le groupe se rapproche du campement et en particulier de Robin puisque la poussière de fée les conduit dans cette direction. Ils voient ce dernier installé au coin du feu en plein repas. Une douce lumière orangée l'entourant._

\- Ce n'est pas lui, déclare la Fée Bleue. La lueur est orange au lieu d'être bleu vert.

\- En quoi la couleur est importante ? Intervient Henry perdu.

\- Elle doit être de la même couleur que l'aura de ta mère Henry, lui répond la Fée Bleue. Cette couleur orange indique juste une idylle amoureuse et rien de plus.

\- Quoi ? Demandent Tink et Regina en cœur.

\- Toi…, commence la brune, mais elle ne peut finir que la poudre de fée refait son apparition.

_Quelque peu résignait la brune entraine les autres avec elle. Ils suivent la poudre qui les conduit légèrement à l'écart du campement. Ils s'arrêtent et observent les bois alentours sans rien voir. Soudain, une forme bouge attirant leur attention._

\- C'est moi ! Déclare Ruby surprise.

_Elle fronce des sourcils pour se souvenir de ce moment. Elle ouvre grand les yeux en prenant conscience de qui se trouve dans ses bois. Tink la pousse à leur confier son illumination. Elle n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son double parle de façon assez sèche._

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il campe ici, gronde Red.

_Le groupe la suit pour connaître sa destination et surtout de qui elle parle. Ils marchent une dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter. Ruby ferme les yeux et se retient de rire intriguant ses compagnons de voyage. Ils voient Red s'arrêter brusquement et balancer son pied vers une racine. Ils sursautent tous en voyant un bras s'élever pour saisir le pied de la louve._

\- C'est une habitude chez toi de frapper les gens ?

\- J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'une racine.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

_La poudre de fée se manifeste à nouveau et entoure doucement l'inconnu. Dans le noir ambiant, ils voient une paire d'yeux s'ouvrir pour regarder Red. Ils s'avancent donc plus près pour suivre la discussion et détaillé l'inconnu._

\- Qui est-ce ? Demande Regina plus que perplexe.

\- Il n'est pas à Storybrooke, répond doucement Ruby le regard triste.

\- Comment ça ? Intervient Belle. Il a dû faire partie soit de la première ou de la deuxième malédiction.

\- À moins qu'il ne soit,…, commence Rumple sans finir le regard songeur.

_Personne n'ajoute rien lorsqu'ils voient l'inconnu se lever et épousseté ses vêtements. Regina reste saisie en voyant ses yeux. Henry, Belle et Ruby penchent la tête sur le côté intrigué. Ils connaissent ses yeux là. Un regard bleu-vert observe la louve avec contrariété._

\- Que fais-tu ici Red ? Il demande curieux.

\- Je m'inquiète un peu pour toi, avoue la louve. Ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi de rester aussi près de leur campement ?

\- Je ne suis pas fou, il réplique agacé. Alors, la vraie raison ?

\- L'Evil Queen vient par ici. Tu ne devrais pas trainée dans le coin.

\- Je sais ce que je fais Red, il réplique avec assurance.

\- J'ai peur des conséquences.

_Il lui sourit gentiment et ils commencent à marcher s'éloignant lentement du campement de Robin. Ils arrivent rapidement à une petite clairière. Ils s'installent chacun sur un rocher et regarde le ciel sans nuages. L'homme soupir doucement et son regard se fait plus triste._

\- Cela prendra fin cette nuit.

\- Tu n'as aucun regret ? Interroge Red accablé.

_Le groupe se tourne comme un seul homme vers Ruby. Cette dernière secoue la tête et refuse de parler. Elle leur fait signe de continuer à regarder._

_L'homme rit doucement et donne un petit paquet à Red. Elle s'en saisit avec beaucoup de respect. Elle le glisse rapidement dans sa poche et pose son regard sombre sur la silhouette de son ami._

\- Ambroise…

\- Ne dis rien Red, je reviendrais d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Mais, pour ton…

\- Je la verrais ce soir, il réplique tranquillement.

\- Elle ne saura jamais….

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr.

_Ils sursautent tous lorsque le regard bleu-vert fixe leur emplacement. Un doux sourire effleure les lèvres de l'homme. Ils inspirent tous en même temps lorsque les yeux envoûtants les lâchent._

\- Je croyais que personnes ne nous voyaient, intervient Henry perplexe.

\- C'est le cas, déclare Tink.

_Ambroise se lève et se dirige vers eux. Le groupe n'ose plus faire un geste ou dire un mot. La lune apparaît soudainement et éclaire la clairière._

\- Ho mon Dieu !

\- C'n'est pas vrai !

\- Impossible !

\- Intéressant, remarque Rumple.

\- Hooo, déclare Henry avec un grand sourire.

_L'homme s'est arrêté devant Regina. Le groupe se retrouve face à une réplique d'Emma version garçon. De cours cheveux blond bouclés, des habits de cuir vert et un petit sourire exaspérant._

\- Tient qu'avons-nous là ?

\- Messieurs, bonsoir, leur répond Ambroise.

_Red reste assise prête à intervenir. Le blond se rapproche de son amie se penche sur elle et lui passe un bracelet autour du poignet._

\- Usage unique, il l'a prévient.

_Elle hoche de la tête et se débarrasse sans remords de son manteau. La transformation commence rapidement et effraie les hommes. Ils se jettent alors sur Ambroise épée et poignard en main. Un rude combat s'engage, la louve ne se retenant pas._

_Ambroise finit par être blessé au bras et à la jambe. Il offre un sourire ironique à ses assaillants. Soudain, le blond se fige et observe sa poitrine. Une flèche s'est logée non loin de son cœur. Il tombe à genoux le souffle court et le regard un peu trouble._

\- Meurt Sorcier !

_Red rugit et bondit sur les derniers assaillants. Ils finissent par prendre la fuite. Elle se tourne ensuite vers son ami. Elle lui lèche le visage et couine doucement. Une main couverte de sang s'élève lentement et se pose dans le pelage argenté._

\- Tout ira bien, déclare Ambroise d'une voix faible.

_Red se dirige rapidement vers son manteau et se faufile en dessous. Elle retrouve sa forme humaine et se précipite au côté de l'homme blessé._

\- Tient bon ! Je t'en supplie ! Tu n'as même pas pu la voir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, murmure Ambroise. Elle m'a vue, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir comment.

\- Tu es un homme têtu, rétorque Red. Tu vas te battre et tu survivras.

\- Pas cette fois mon amie, déclare le blond en souriant doucement. Être un homme est plus facile dans ce monde Red, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Cela ne t'a pas beaucoup servit, rétorque-t-elle en colère.

\- Je ne regrette pas ma vie, le murmure se fait plus faible.

\- J'ai toujours dit que tu n'étais qu'une idiote, doublé d'une femme avec un caractère de cochon.

\- Nous nous reverrons un jour…

_Ambroise pousse un dernier soupir ses yeux bleu-vert plongés dans ceux noisette de Regina. Ses paupières se ferment et la blonde ne bouge plus. Red s'effondre et pleure la mort de son amie. Elle pousse un hurlement proche de celui de son loup._

_Tout le groupe reste figé face à ce qui vient de se passer. Henry se rapproche de sa mère et l'entoure de ses bras. Snow et David se joignent à leur petit-fils en posant chacun une main sur ses épaules. Rumple et Belle restent, à l'écart, interdits devant la fin malheureuse de l'homme ou de la femme._

\- Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça ! Intervient Tink révolté.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le connaître, déclare Regina en commençant à rire hystériquement.

\- Regina…, commence la Fée Bleue.

_Elle est interrompue par la poudre de fée qui entoure le corps inerte de la blonde. Elle tourbillonne autour de celle-ci et pulse d'une étrange façon. Red se redresse en voyant le phénomène. Le corps d'Ambroise commence à disparaître tout doucement, la jeune femme s'affole et les larmes coulent encore plus._

\- Non ! Non !

\- Non ! S'écrie aussi Regina.

Tout bascule et le groupe est de retour dans le présent.


	34. D31 : Regina

_Pour ceux d'entre vous se posant la question. Le bonus 3 se déroule dans le passé bien avant la naissance d'Emma._

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Kathryn, Henry, Snow, David, Rumple, Belle, Tink, Ruby et la Fée Bleue_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

**************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 31**

Je ne regarde personne.

Je m'assois dans l'un des fauteuils.

Je me sens vide.

J'avais cru à tort que Robin pouvait être ma fin heureuse. En fait, la personne m'étant destinée est morte avant que je ne puisse la rencontrer.

De petites mains entourent avec douceur mes épaules.

Je pose mon regard sur mon fils.

Il me serre tendrement contre lui tout en me murmurant des mots de réconfort. Je lui retourne son étreinte. Sa chaleur me fait le plus grand bien.

\- Ambroise était un homme ou une femme, j'entends la voix de Rumple s'élever comme dans un brouillard.

\- Une femme, répond Ruby.

Je cligne des yeux une fois puis deux. J'écarte doucement Henry de moi pour suivre un peu mieux la conversation.

\- Elle ressemble beaucoup à Emma, réplique mon fils toujours accroché à mes épaules.

\- Quoi ? Je demande la bouche sèche.

\- Tu n'as pas vu sa ressemblance entre elles deux ? Réplique Henry. On aurait dit la même personne.

\- Emma n'a pas les yeux bleu-vert, contredit gentiment Snow.

\- Si, elle les a de cette couleur-là, déclarent Belle, Ruby et Henry en cœur.

Je fronce des sourcils. J'ai pu observer les yeux de la Sauveuse à de nombreuses reprises et ils m'ont toujours paru verts forêt.

\- Intéressant, intervient Rumple tout sourire. Extraordinaire, mais intéressant.

\- Crache le morceau Gold, je déclare excéder de ces manières.

\- Il me paraît évident que Miss Swan est la réincarnation d'Ambroise.

Il ne vient pas vraiment de dire cela, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?


	35. D32 : David

_Lieu : appartement des Charming_

_Protagoniste : Mary et David _

_Point de vue : David_

* * *

****************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_****************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 32**

Je soupire tout en berçant notre fils. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce que nous avons appris aujourd'hui. Je vois ma femme préparer fébrilement le souper. Nous avons décidé de ne rien révéler à Emma pour le moment.

Ce n'est pas à nous de lui dire et je ne suis pas sûr que Regina ait la force de lui parler. Je dépose Neal avec douceur dans son berceau et je rejoins Mary dans la cuisine.

\- Comment peux-tu rester aussi stoïque ? Elle demande.

\- Je suis soucieux tout comme toi, je lui réponds, mais nous ne pouvons pas intervenir dans cette histoire.

Elle me jette son regard réprobateur.

\- Emma a le droit de savoir !

\- Nous ne savons pas s'il s'agit réellement d'une réincarnation, je lui rétorque irrité. Gold a peut-être juste dit cela pour ennuyer Regina et nous par la même occasion.

Elle pose la cuillère dans sa main et place ses mains sur ces hanches. Elle me toise longuement avant de me dire sèchement.

\- Elle le saura tôt ou tard et je ne souhaite pas être la réceptrice de sa colère.

Elle reprend son activité et elle m'ignore complètement. Je soupire pour la seconde fois tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Comment faire pour améliorer la situation ?


	36. D33 : Emma

_Je suis désolée pour la non publication d'hier. J'ai été malade et je n'ai pas pu posté ce drabble. Bonne lecture._

_Lieu : appartement d'Emma_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Elsa et Henry _

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

******************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_******************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 33**

\- Eh bien, pourquoi as-tu cet air constiper ? Demande Elsa.

Je peux voir mon fils se tenir droit et fuir constamment mon regard. Je penche la tête sur le côté et l'étudie une longue minute.

\- Que faisais-tu à la Mairie ? Je l'interroge.

Henry est clairement mal à l'aise. Il s'est assis après ma question et se triture les mains. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu ce signe de nervosité chez lui.

\- Petit, intervient Elsa, tu peux tout aussi bien le lui dire, je suis sûr qu'elle ne sera pas fâchée contre toi.

Je souris doucement et croise les bras en levant un sourcil à son intention. Elsa hausse des épaules et me fait les yeux doux. Je roule les miens et viens m'asseoir près de mon fils.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, je lui déclare. Par contre, nous devons parler de choses sérieuses.

Il lève un regard interrogateur sur moi. Je lui ébouriffe doucement les cheveux.

\- Je dois quitter quelque temps la ville.

\- Elle ne s'en ira pas seule, rajoute Elsa pour rassurer Henry. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule trop longtemps, tu sais comment elle est…

\- Hey ! Je m'exclame faussement outré.

Henry éclate de rire et nous nous joignons à lui. Je lui explique alors ce que j'ai prévu et combien de temps je serais parti. Il acquiesce avec un air triste.

Je lui fais un câlin. Le repas est vite préparé et nous nous installons devant un film comme une petite famille heureuse.


	37. D34 : Ruby

_Lieu : Granny_

_Protagoniste : Tink et Ruby_

_Point de vue : Ruby_

* * *

********************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 34**

\- Je ne comprends plus rien, me déclare Tink.

Je fais une moue contrariée. Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé, si elle n'avait pas fait mumuse avec la poudre de la Fée Bleue.

\- Tu as merdé la première fois, je lui rappelle sans gentillesse. Maintenant, je suis sûr que Regina va faire tout en son pouvoir pour éviter Emma.

\- Je ne pouvais pas la forcer, me réplique la blonde en colère. Regina a fui la première fois et pourtant, elle est allée jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui.

Je croise les bras, la fée n'a pas tort. Je soupire exaspéré, j'aimerais tellement en discuter avec Emma. Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement entre Ambroise et elle. Je suis sûr que mes souvenirs ont étés effacés d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Quelqu'un devra le dire à Emma, je déclare sérieusement.

Tink m'approuve, mais son sourire est triste.

\- Ce n'est pas à nous de le faire, elle répond. Tout le monde à la réunion était d'accord avec cela.

\- Emma ne sera pas contente, je réplique sur de moi.

\- Je sais, avoue Tink, j'espère juste qu'aucun danger ne se présentera avant l'aveu de Regina.

Je sors un son indigné de ma bouche et hausse un sourcil dubitatif. Les ennuis trouvaient la ville aussi rapidement que les saisons changer. Je doutais que les deux mères aient la paix avant un long moment.


	38. D35 : Gold

_Lieu : Boutique de Gold_

_Protagoniste : Gold, Belle et Regina_

_Point de vue : Gold_

* * *

**********************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**********************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 35**

La sonnette de la porte retentit et je vois Regina entrer le regard furieux. Belle non loin observe son entrée la mine curieuse. Elle me rejoint derrière le comptoir et nous faisons face à la Reine.

\- Bonjour, très chère, je lui déclare.

\- Je veux connaître la vérité, elle demande le regard dur. Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas dit à la réunion.

\- Il fait des recherches dessus, lui révèle ma brune.

Je lui lance un regard perçant. Je ne voulais pas parler de cela immédiatement avec sa Majesté.

\- Alors ?

\- Je dois encore faire des recherches, je lui explique platement. Si, Miss Swan est une âme réincarnée, alors nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps.

Je peux lire la confusion passée dans le regard noisette. Je soupire, le peu que j'ai lu ne me permet pas d'en dire trop. Je ne veux pas non plus donner de faux espoirs à Regina. Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir inutilement.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Elle m'interroge.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, je réponds, mais il y a un risque pour la vie de Miss Swan.

\- Je ne comprends pas, elle déclare perdu.

\- Il y a un risque que sa mémoire antérieur lui revienne par des rêves, je lui révèle. Son autre, si bien sûr tous deux sont une seule et même âme, pouvait utiliser la magie avec facilité ce qui n'est pas le cas de la Sauveuse.

\- Elle pourrait perdre le contrôle de sa magie ? Elle demande incertaine.

\- C'est une de mes théories, j'avoue. Comptez-vous lui parler ?

Elle détourne le regard et j'entends Belle soupirer d'agacement. Je pose mon regard sur elle. Ma brune roule des yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieure signe de son mécontentement.

\- Vous lui devez la vérité, déclare Belle catégorique. Emma est la seule à ne pas savoir et ce n'est pas juste.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Sur ces derniers mots, Regina se sauve de ma boutique. Je soupire, ma compagne n'a pas tort. Aura-t-elle la force de dire à Miss Swan la vérité ?


	39. D36 : Mary

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : membres du conseil_

_Point de vue : Mary_

* * *

************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 36**

\- Les derniers évènements nous ont détournés de notre sujet principal lors de la précédente réunion, déclare sans ambages Regina.

\- La situation semble se calmer d'elle-même, je réponds. J'ai discuté avec certains d'entre eux.

\- Emma quitte la ville, révèle Ruby. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont tous redevenu civilisés.

Je reste saisi devant la révélation. Je cherche le regard de mon mari et j'y lis la même incompréhension.

\- Nous n'étions pas au courant, il réplique pour nous deux.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous au courant Ruby ? Demande Regina.

Je peux comprendre sa colère. Je dois être tout aussi mécontente. Je me lève et me dirige d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie. Je m'arrête sur une autre réplique de mon amie serveuse.

\- Tu ne la feras pas changer d'avis. De toute manière à l'heure actuelle, elle doit atteindre les limites de la ville en compagnie d'Elsa.

Je me retourne et fonce vers elle pour la saisir par les épaules. Comment avait-elle pu me cacher une telle information ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptais me mettre au courant des plans tordus de ma fille ? Je l'interroge la rage au ventre.

Elle se dégage de mon emprise et me jette un regard froid. Je sursaute et me recule un peu plus.

\- David et toi, vous êtes vraiment aveugle, elle me balance au visage. Vous êtes tellement concentré sur votre fils que vous n'avez même pas vu son mal-être.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule…, commence Regina.

\- Vous, éructe mon amie, vous avez votre part de responsabilité là-dedans.

Je reste interdite devant l'éclat de Ruby. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Pourquoi tout devenait-il compliquer lorsqu'Emma était impliquée ?


	40. D37 : Kathryn

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : membres du conseil_

_Point de vue : Kathryn_

* * *

**************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 37**

Plus personne n'osent bouger. Le soudain éclat de Ruby me laisse pensive. Je peux sentir la colère émaner du corps de Regina assise à mes côtés. Elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire prendre ainsi à partie.

Je tourne mon regard sur Snow. Cette dernière est retournée s'asseoir près de David. Celui-ci aborde une mine défaite. Du coin de l'œil, je vois l'amusement paraître sur le visage de Gold avant qu'il ne reçoive un coup de coude de sa compagne.

\- Tu ne dois pas être étonné de leur aveuglement, je déclare.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Je sens le regard brûlant de la brune sur moi. Je l'ignore et pose mon regard sur le couple Charming.

\- Nous sommes quelques-uns à avoir vu les problèmes venir, je continue tranquillement. La population a tenu Emma responsable de la soudaine mauvaise humeur de Regina. La faute de votre fille a été de ramener une personne du passé. Elle ne pouvait imaginer les conséquences de cet acte de bonté.

\- Tu es de son côté maintenant ? Me demande incrédule mon amie.

\- Non, je la contredis. Je dis juste qu'Emma a suivi son instinct et qu'elle est totalement consciente de ce que son geste a engendré pour toute la ville et pour toi.

J'observe Ruby faire les cent pas pour se calmer. Elle m'offre un hochement de tête pour me remercier de mon soutien. Tink s'agite sur sa chaise prête à donner son point de vue. C'est Gold qui prend la parole en premier.

\- Nous devons ramener Emma.

Sa tirade laisse place à un silence de plomb. Je hausse un sourcil sous la surprise. De toutes les personnes présentent, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Demande David perplexe.

\- Il est fort probable qu'Emma soit une âme réincarnée, répond la Fée Bleue soucieuse.

Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec notre problème ?


	41. D38 : Belle

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : membres du conseil_

_Point de vue : Belle_

* * *

****************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_****************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 38**

\- Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas sûr pour cette histoire de réincarnation, déclare Regina soudain mal à l'aise.

J'alterne mon regard entre mon mari et la Fée Bleue. Pour avoir entendu la conversation de ces deux-là, je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils soient prêts à entendre la vérité. Je me lève et commence à faire les cent pas comme Ruby un peu plus tôt.

\- Je vous avais prévenu, je finis par lâcher. Emma aurait dû être informée de notre découverte…

\- Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que ce soit vraiment lié à elle, me coupe Snow sur la défensive.

Je m'arrête et lui lance un regard incrédule. Je fronce des sourcils en pensant comprendre les pensées de Mary.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit le True Love de Regina ? Je l'interroge.

Ma question jette un nouveau froid dans la salle. Je vois la Fée Bleue remuer mal à l'aise sur sa chaise, alors que Tink trouve la table intéressante. Ruby se place près de moi et m'envoie un regard éloquent.

Regina ne dit rien, ne regarde personne et essaie de se faire oublier. Je ne vais pas laisser cela arriver.

\- Que penses-tu de tout cela Regina ? Je lui demande.

Elle m'envoie un regard noir que je balaie d'un geste de la main. Elle me toise encore une minute avant de soupirer de défaite.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous leur expliquer ce que risque Emma ? Elle réplique.

Ah, oui, cette partie ne risque pas d'être joyeuse. Tous les regards se tournent vers mon mari.

\- La Fée Bleue devra éclaircir les points que j'ignore, il déclare mortellement sérieux.

Comme un seul homme, toutes les personnes présentent se tournent vers celle-ci.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cela ne sera pas facile à expliquer ?


	42. D39 : Emma

_Lieu : frontière de Storybrooke_

_Protagoniste : Emma et Elsa_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

******************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_******************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 39**

Nous arrivons près de la frontière. Je suis allée voir Marco pour lui demander si je pouvais prendre la moto d'August. Il me l'a confié sans aucune hésitation. Elsa n'avait pas commenté mon choix de locomotion. Je soupçonne que cela lui plait énormément.

Je stoppe juste avant de franchir la limite. Elsa serrait contre moi ne dit rien. J'inspire à fond et tourne légèrement la tête. J'aurais aimé la revoir avant mon départ.

Henry m'a confié une photo de Regina et lui. Ce petit bonhomme est tellement attentionné. Elsa bouge doucement et presse mon bras. Je l'observe et je vois ses yeux bleu-gris me fixer avec tendresse.

\- Nous ne partons guère longtemps. Ils seront toujours ici lorsque nous serons prêtes à revenir.

\- Je me fais tout de même du souci pour Henry.

\- Il n'y a pas que lui, déclare Elsa.

Je soupire. Je souhaite que tout cela soit facile, mais rien dans ma vie n'a été simple. Je me détourne et fixe le vide devant moi.

\- Ils sont tous les deux importants, j'avoue.

Je fais vrombir le moteur et nous franchissons les limites de la ville. Je peux sentir le petit picotement de magie.

\- Elsa ? J'interpelle mon amie.

\- J'ai gardé mes souvenirs.

Je soupire soulagé et lance la moto à pleine vitesse.

C'est parti pour une nouvelle aventure.


	43. D40 : La Fée Bleue

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : membres du conseil_

_Point de vue : La Fée Bleue_

* * *

********************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 40**

\- Une personne avec une âme réincarnée est assez rare, je déclare sérieusement. Cette personne devra traiter à un moment ou un autre avec ses autres vies.

Je les vois pendus à mes lèvres. Le regard du couple Charming me laisse présager le pire de leur part.

\- Comme je l'ai mentionné à Regina, continue Gold, Ambroise faisait de la magie et avait un grand contrôle sur celle-ci. Emma ne possède pas de contrôle. Elle a découvert la magie, il y a tous justes trois ans et elle a du mal à s'en servir correctement.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? Demande Mary perdu.

Je soupire et me masse les tempes. Je ne sais pas ce qui me dérange dans l'attitude de Snow. J'échange un cours regard avec le Ténébreux et il me renvoie mon expression soucieuse.

\- Emma pourrait mourir consumée par sa magie, avoue Regina sans détour.

Un lourd silence plane dans la salle. Je ferme les yeux et me cale au fond de mon fauteuil. Ce que je suis sur le point de révéler risque d'avoir des conséquences inattendues. J'inspire profondément pour me donner du courage.

\- Il est possible que les souvenirs ne remontent pas à la surface, je révèle.

Je vois l'espoir naître sur les visages de David et Mary. Je le leur enlève sans aucun remords.

\- Cependant, l'utilisation de la poudre de fée à un prix. Si Ambroise et Emma possèdent réellement la même âme, alors les souvenirs vont commencer à apparaître dans peu de temps.

Je les laisse digérer mes paroles, mais c'est Gold qui leur porte le coup de grâce.

\- Seul le véritable amour pourra la sauver de la mort…


	44. Bonus 4

_Bon, une petite surprise pour vous. Le grand retour de ..._

* * *

**********************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**********************************************************************************

* * *

**Secrets**

Je me prépare pour une petite sortie à l'extérieur. Je mets la dernière touche à mes vêtements lorsque la sonnette retentit. Je grogne de frustration. Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Je me dirige d'un pas pressé vers la porte et l'ouvre sans douceur.

Je la referme aussi sec et m'éloigne de cette dernière les mains tremblantes. Des coups retentissent sur la porte et je regarde partout dans l'appartement à la recherche d'une quelconque solution.

\- Je ne partirais pas, tu ferais tout aussi bien de venir ouvrir.

Je soupire résigné et ouvre la porte avant de me rendre dans le salon pour me poser dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux. Deux blondes pénètrent tranquillement dans mon espace personnel. Je ne connais pas la deuxième, mais la première blonde me tire une grimace de contrariété.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, elle me déclare avec un sourire malicieux. Il s'agit après tout de mon appartement.

\- Je croyais que tu te plaisais à Storybrooke Swan, je lui dis pince sans rire.

\- J'avais besoin de changer d'air Lena, elle répond tout en se laissant tomber dans le canapé en face de moi.

Je fais une moue boudeuse sous le surnom. L'autre blonde s'assoit près de Swan et m'étudie attentivement. J'ai le goût de lui envoyer une remarque bien sentit, mais la Sauveuse me coupe dans mon élan.

\- Lena, je te présente Elsa, la princesse d'Arendelle. Elsa voici Zelena la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest.

\- N'est-elle pas censée être verte de peau ? Demanda la dénommé Elsa.

Je la foudroie de mon meilleur regard noir. Elle en rit et balaye mon intention de la tuer d'un vague geste de la main. Je me tourne alors vers Swan mes yeux lui jetant des éclairs. Elle glousse et hausse des épaules.

\- Oui, elle répond à la question de son amie. Elle a failli se faire tuer par Gold, déclare la Sauveuse distraitement. J'ai trouvé un moyen de lui faire croire qu'il avait réussi à la neutraliser pour toujours.

\- Je croyais que ta magie était capricieuse.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas sous l'éducation de ma sœur que Swan aurait pu réussir ce tour de passe-passe.

Elsa se tourne vivement vers l'autre blonde, un reproche sur le bord des lèvres. Cependant, la Sauveuse semble avoir anticipé cette réaction.

\- Je n'ai fait aucun pacte avec Gold, elle avoue le regard horrifié. Cet homme m'aurait demandé une faveur que je n'aurais pas appréciée bien des semaines après m'avoir aidé.

\- Est-ce qu'ils savent que tu l'as sauvé ? Interroge soudainement Elsa.

J'aimerais connaître aussi la réponse à cette question. Je vois Swan se mettre à se tortiller sur le canapé sous nos deux regards scrutateurs. Elle ouvre et referme la bouche à de nombreuses reprises.

\- Non, elle finit par avouer. Ils n'auraient pas compris mon geste. Je ne connais pas toutes leurs lois, mais ici, nous sommes dans le monde réel. Peu m'importe que Storybrooke soit une ville à part, invisible aux yeux de tous.

J'observe la blonde sous un nouvel angle. Elle a mis en danger sa relation fragile avec sa famille pour me venir en aide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Je lui demande soudainement sur la défensive.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ne souhaite rien de moi en retour. Je sens Elsa se tendre et me lancer un regard d'avertissement. Je ne comprends pas le lien reliant les deux blondes.

\- Je ne veux rien de toi, elle me déclare avec lassitude. Tu peux mener la vie que tu entends à New-York. Je suis venue ici parce que cela reste mon appartement et que je voulais voir comment tu t'en sortais.

\- Tu vas donc rester ici quelque temps, je le demande pour être sûr de bien avoir compris.

\- Oui, elle soupire, la situation était tendue quand je suis partie. J'ai voyagé dans le temps et j'ai ramené une personne du passé.

\- Quelle bêtise as-tu fait la Swan ?

\- J'ai ramené la femme de Robin dans notre monde, elle clarifie la mine défaite. Regina est en colère et le reste de la ville me voit comme un monstre.

Elle hausse les épaules et soupire fatigué.

\- Ils craignaient tous qu'elle redevienne méchante. Je sais que le « conseil » de Storybrooke prévoyait une sanction à m'en encontre. Je leur ai facilité la tâche et je suis partie.

\- Tu as fui, je la contredis.

\- Non, nous sommes parties, réplique Elsa sur un ton polaire. Il n'y avait pas de raison de la sanctionner pour si peu, mais la véritable raison est qu'Emma…

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait besoin de connaître tous les détails, déclare la Sauveuse le regard abattu.

Je cligne une fois puis deux des yeux. Je fronce des sourcils et observe la couleur des iris de Swan. Je jurerais avoir vu un regard bleu-vert, pourtant ces yeux sont de ce vert forêt saisissant.

\- Je peux bien garder ton secret Swan, après tout, tu as réussis à tous les berner à mon sujet.

La Sauveuse passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de souffler un bon coup et de regarder un point invisible derrière moi.

\- Je n'ai pas souhaité faire du mal à Regina en ramenant Marianne. Je tiens beaucoup à elle et je ne savais pas comment gérer sa colère à mon encontre. Je me suis dit que je devais lui laisser du temps et de l'espace.

Je crois que mes oreilles ont mal entendu. J'ouvre la bouche pour sortir une réplique piquante, mais le regard bleu-gris d'Elsa m'arrête. Tout cela est extrêmement sérieux.

\- Tu es amoureuse de ma sœur ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

Elle laisse sa tête tomber entre ses mains avant de déclarer clairement déprimé.

\- Si seulement, c'était aussi simple.

\- La magie d'Emma semble capricieuse ces derniers temps, ajoute Elsa la mine sombre. Elle fait également des rêves perturbants. Nous devrons sans doute retourner à Storybrooke plus vite que prévu, mais ici au moins il n'y a pas de manifestation magique.

\- Qu'est-ce tout ça veut dire ? Je l'interroge.

Je ne comprends rien à tout ce charabia.

\- Connais-tu la légende des âmes réincarnées ? Me demanda la princesse le visage insondable.

\- Quoi ? Cette histoire stupide contée aux enfants ? Je secoue la tête irritée. Cela raconte l'histoire d'une lutte entre le bien et le mal. Il y a donc comme toujours un gentil et un méchant.

\- Et à chaque grand chaos annoncé une âme est choisie et marquée pour vaincre le mal, rajoute Elsa imperturbable.

Je scrute tour à tour les deux blondes. Leurs visages sérieux m'empêchent de faire un autre commentaire ironique.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Je demande tout de même.

La Sauveuse soupire et je me retiens de rire. Cette femme a un don certain pour s'attirer les ennuis.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as dit le moyen de briser la malédiction ? J'interroge Elsa.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, rétorque Emma. Seul le véritable amour pourra me sauver de la mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici alors ? Je réplique irrité.

\- Il est préférable que les souvenirs reviennent dans un environnement non-magique, déclare Elsa. Cela lui permettra d'affronter ses autres vies de façon moins stressante.

\- Et moins dangereuse, ajouta la Sauveuse dépitée.

\- Tu avoues ton amour à ma sœur et le tour est joué !

Les deux blondes éclatent d'un rire ironique au même moment.

\- Ce truc d'amour véritable est aussi capricieux que Regina.

\- En gros, vous allez souffrir mille douleurs avant de la voir vous avouer un quelconque sentiment.

\- Ça et le fait que ma magie est attirée par la sienne, elle rajoute démoralisé.

Pour une Sauveuse, elle n'a vraiment pas de chance !


	45. D41 : Regina

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina et Henry_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 41**

\- Je voudrais savoir si tu sais où se trouve ta mère ?

\- Approximativement, me répond mon fils, mais je lui ai promis de ne rien dire.

\- Il est important que j'entre en contact avec elle, je déclare soucieuse.

\- Pourquoi tu veux soudainement lui parler ? Il demande.

Comment puis-je lui dire la vérité ? Son regard à cet instant me rappelle son autre mère. Je soupire et baisse les yeux. Je me sens honteuse devant mon propre fils.

\- Tu te rappelles de notre incursion dans le passé pour connaître mon véritable amour ?

Il hoche la tête sans dire un mot et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

\- Nous n'avons pas pensé au prix que cela engendrerait. Comme tu le sais toute magie à un prix.

Je vois son regard s'assombrir et son corps se tendre d'inquiétude.

\- Il se pourrait que ce soit Emma qui paye le prix de notre aventure.

\- Elle n'était même pas là, il déclare confus.

\- Ta mère est une âme réincarnée et sa condition entraîne des précautions dont nous ne connaissions pas l'ampleur avant aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu sais si elle faisait des rêves ces derniers temps ?

Il se lève et fait les cent pas. Je le laisse faire pour lui permettre de réfléchir et de se calmer.

\- Elle en faisait et il y avait des accidents magiques que Tata Elsa réussissait à contenir.

\- Je vais en avertir tes grands-parents, je déclare avec un léger sourire. Peux-tu essayer de joindre ta mère pour moi ?

\- Je le ferais, il acquiesce, mais pas pour mes grands-parents et encore moins pour toi.

Il s'enfuit du salon et claque la porte de sa chambre. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains tremblantes. Tout ça arrive à cause de mon comportement envers Emma et ma manière d'agir avec les habitants de la ville.

J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard pour la sauver.


	46. D42 : Henry

_Lieu : appartement Charming_

_Protagoniste : Mary, David et Henry_

_Point de vue : Henry_

* * *

**************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 42**

\- Maman m'a expliqué la situation, je déclare froidement. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Je vois Mary se dandiner dans le fauteuil et David berce tranquillement Neal. Je roule les yeux devant leur attitude.

\- Nous aimerions…, commence Mary.

Je la coupe sans aucune gêne. Il me fatigue tous les deux.

\- Je ne vous dirais pas ou se trouve Mama. Elle vous a sauvé et vous l'a remercié d'une bien étrange façon.

Je croise les bras et ignore le regard noir de David. Est-ce qu'ils vont tous s'y mettre pour me faire dire où est partie ma mère ? Je ne l'ai pas dit à maman, ils peuvent donc attendre encore longtemps.

\- Henry, tu ne comprends pas l'urgence de la situation, tente de m'expliquer David.

Je ricane et cela coupe toute tentative de me plaider leur cause. Je secoue la tête dépitée.

\- Il n'y a eu que Tata Elsa pour se soucier de Mama

\- Elsa ne fait pas partie de notre famille, me contredit Snow.

\- Elle a été plus une famille que vous, je lui réplique en colère. Vous êtes juste centrés sur vous et Neal et vous avez oublié Mama.

\- Ce n'est pas….

\- Si, c'est vrai, je hausse les épaules et me dirige vers la porte. Elle reviendra quand elle voudra.

Je quitte l'appartement en colère en laissant mes grands-parents ruminés sur mes paroles.

Je les tiens tous responsable de ce qui arrive à Mama. Est-ce que ce qui lui arrive leur fera ouvrir les yeux ?


	47. D43 : Mary

_Lieu : appartement Charming_

_Protagoniste : Mary et David_

_Point de vue : Mary_

* * *

****************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_****************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 43**

\- Pourquoi tout le monde nous reproche notre attitude envers Emma ? Je demande à mon mari.

\- Il faut bien blâmer quelqu'un pour ce qui arrive, il me répond sérieusement.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils peuvent nous dire que nous ne faisions pas attention à notre fille !

Je suis en colère et tente de m'occuper pour me calmer. Je nettoie le comptoir de la cuisine tout en jetant un regard attentionné à mon fils.

\- On ne peut pas nier que l'arrivée de notre fils nous a coupés du reste des habitants et de notre propre famille, déclare David doucement.

Je me retourne vers lui frustrée. Il ne peut pas prendre parti pour eux ! Il doit voir mon mécontentement. Il dépose notre fils dans son berceau et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas oublier nos torts dans ce qui se passe, il me dit d'un ton affligé. Nous aurions dû approfondir les choses avec elle dès l'instant où elle nous avait parlés de vouloir vivre seule.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui faire connaître ma pensée, mais il me devance.

\- Elle nous a tellement rappelés qu'elle était maintenant une adulte et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de nous. Nous nous sommes donc concentrés sur notre fils en oubliant les sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir avec la venue de notre enfant. Neal aura tout ce qu'elle n'a pas pu avoir.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Mon mari a raison. J'avais vu son mal-être, mais je n'avais pas creusé trop loin face à son attitude froide et distante.

\- Je m'en veux terriblement, je murmure.

\- Je sais, il me répond en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

Je ferais tout pour la sauver, même si pour cela, je dois accepter que Regina soit le véritable amour de notre fille.


	48. D44 : Marianne

_Lieu : Granny's_

_Protagoniste : Robin, Marianne et Roland_

_Point de vue : Marianne_

* * *

******************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_******************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 44**

Je ne me suis pas totalement habitué à ce mode de vie. Je tiens la main de mon mari et celle de notre fils. Je suis si heureuse de les avoir retrouvés. Je ne pensais pas échapper à l'Evil Queen grâce à la blonde.

\- Si tu te sens gênée, nous prendrons à emporter et nous nous trouverons un coin tranquille pour notre repas.

Robin est si attentionner à mon égard. Je lui souris avec amour et notre fils fait part de son accord en riant et en sautillant entre nous deux.

Nous passons la porte du restaurant et le silence se fait immédiatement.

Je les ignore et nous dirige vers une table au fond. J'ai remarqué que les habitants sont devenus froids envers moi depuis quelque temps. Je ne saurais dire la raison de ce soudain changement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers à boire ? Nous demande Ruby, si je me souviens bien.

\- Un jus de pomme pour Roland et deux cafés, déclare Robin poliment.

Ruby s'éloigne et revient cinq minutes plus tard. Je laisse mon mari choisir pour moi. Le type de nourriture de ce monde m'est encore inconnu et je ne saurais choisir.

Les conversations reprennent et l'ambiance joyeuse reprend son cours. Je suis soulagée et je me détends tout en profitant de la présence de ma famille à mes côtés.

Je dois prendre le temps de remercier comme il se doit cette Emma Swan pour m'avoir sauvé de la mort. Je me demande où elle se trouve actuellement.

J'ai cru comprendre par Robin qu'elle avait quitté la ville il y a quelques jours. Je ne connais pas la raison de son départ et mon mari refuse de me le dire.

J'ébouriffe les cheveux de mon fils et le serre contre moi.

Comme ces petits moments en famille m'avait manqué.


	49. D45 : Elsa

_Lieu : New-York_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Elsa et Zelena_

_Point de vue : Elsa_

* * *

********************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 45**

Je me dirige rapidement vers la chambre d'Emma. Je ne m'embarrasse pas pour allumer la lumière. Je grimpe sur le lit et je m'assois sur elle. Son rêve est violent et elle se débat vivement contre moi.

Je la maintiens une longue minute avant de la voir émerger de son cauchemar. Je sens son corps se relâcher doucement sous moi. Je la libère et me dégage tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Son regard brumeux se pose sur moi et je lui souris tristement. Les rêves ne la laissent plus tranquille depuis trois jours maintenant. Emma n'a plus un seul instant de répit, et même ses siestes ne lui apportent plus de repos.

\- Je suis morte … encore, elle murmure avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Je m'allonge près d'Emma et la serre dans mes bras. Je lui caresse doucement le dos et lui dis plein de mots sans queue ni tête.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre un peu plus et livre passage à Zelena, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans la main. Avec son aide, j'arrive à placer Emma en position assise.

Je l'aide à tenir sa tasse une petite minute jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre de la fermeté de ses mains.

\- Ça ne peut plus durer, me murmure Zelena.

\- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas lui infliger sa magie en plus.

\- La présence de ma sœur pourrait peut-être apaiser sa souffrance.

Je ne fais pas confiance à Regina et encore moins à la famille d'Emma. Cependant, voir la blonde dépérir de jour en jour me fait mal.

\- Viendras-tu avec nous ? Je lui demande tout aussi doucement.

\- Oui, elle aura besoin de toute l'aide possible.

Je lui souris. Je récupère la tasse d'Emma alors qu'elle pique du nez. Je lui donne un somnifère et elle se recouche sans difficulté. Zelena et moi planifions alors notre retour à Storybrooke.


	50. D46 : Zelena

_Lieu : New-York_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Elsa et Zelena_

_Point de vue : Zelena_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**********************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 46**

\- Emma ?

La blonde lève les yeux vers moi. Je souris satisfaite d'avoir attiré son attention.

\- Viens par ici, je lui demande.

Elle quitte la cuisine et me rejoint dans le salon. Je tapote la place à côté de moi. Je vois Elsa me jeter un coup d'œil depuis la salle de bains. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant son attitude protectrice.

Emma s'affale à côté de moi et s'appuie sur mon épaule. Je la laisse faire. Elle paraît moins tourmenter lorsque nous sommes en contact. Je suppose que mon lien avec Regina doit apaiser son âme.

Je l'entends soupirer de soulagement. Je hausse un sourcil, mais ne commente pas. Je déplace mon bras et je sens Emma se rapprocher un peu plus. Je glousse doucement et la serre contre moi.

\- Est-ce mieux ? Je l'interroge.

Un petit silence. Je fronce des sourcils face à son manque de réaction. J'ouvre la bouche, mais je m'arrête en entendant sa voix grave et basse.

\- Oui, elle avoue doucement.

Je souris et lui caresse légèrement l'épaule sous ma main. Au bout de cinq minutes, je constate avec amusement que la Sauveuse s'est endormi contre moi.

\- Ça fonctionne, déclare Elsa.

\- C'est une solution temporaire, je lui rappelle. Ceci nous permettra de voyager tranquillement.

\- Merci, me dit la princesse le regard sombre et soucieux.

\- Je lui dois bien ça, j'avoue avec un léger sourire.


	51. D47 : Kathryn

_Lieu : Granny's_

_Protagoniste : Tink et Kathryn_

_Point de vue : Kathryn_

* * *

************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 47**

Je porte ma tasse à mes lèvres tout en jetant un regard neutre à Tink. La Fée s'est tenu le plus loin possible de Regina. Je peux la comprendre, notre amie n'est pas des plus accommodantes ses derniers jours.

\- Je me demande comment se porte Emma, elle déclare tout à coup.

Je hausse un sourcil pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

\- Nous avons pris une décision et au final, elle a été tout sauf bonne.

\- C'est un sujet sensible, j'approuve. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir les conséquences. Il est difficile de prévoir avec la magie. Nous avons tous participé et il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui paye pour nous.

J'observe Tink se trémousser en face de moi. Je dis la vérité et elle le sait. Je soupire et pose mon regard sur Robin et Marianne.

Leur bonheur me donne presque envie de vomir. Ils sont pires que David et Mary. Ce qui en soit est un exploit incroyable.

\- Leur étalage de bonheur me donne des boutons, me révèle Tink. Ils se promènent dans la ville en montrant à tous leur amour.

\- Ils sont heureux, je rajoute froidement. Nous aurions dû suivre le conseil de Belle.

\- Regina et les parents d'Emma étaient contre, me rappelle inutilement la Fée.

\- Une de nos premières erreurs, je réplique agacé. Nous devons faire entendre raison à Regina. On ne peut lui permettre de se défiler lorsqu'Emma reviendra à Storybrooke.

Je peux lire la réflexion se faire sur le visage de Tink. Elle soupire et acquiesce doucement. Je souris et commence à expliquer mon plan à la Fée. Nous allons avoir besoin de la participation des partisans du couple Swan/Mills.


	52. D48 : Belle

_Lieu : appartement de Belle_

_Protagoniste : Belle, Ruby, Tink et Kathryn_

_Point de vue : Belle_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 48**

Ruby se tient debout devant la fenêtre alors que Tink et Kathryn sont assises dans le fauteuil en face du mien. L'ambiance est lourde et je soupire doucement.

\- Nous devons discuter franchement, déclare Ruby.

Elle se tourne vers nous et pose un regard dangereux sur la Fée. J'agite une main pour inciter mon amie à s'asseoir avec moi. Je peux voir son côté loup ressortir dans sa posture et dans sa façon de parler.

Emma a été la toute première à lui tendre la main à Storybrooke. Je connais l'ampleur de son attachement à la blonde. Ruby grogne, mais vient tout de même se poser à mes côtés.

\- Comment as-tu pu te tromper ainsi la première fois ? Elle demande de la colère dans la voix.

\- Regina s'est enfuie, réplique Tink. Je ne pouvais pas la forcer à rester si elle ne voulait pas.

\- Pourquoi voudrait-elle savoir maintenant ? Intervient alors Kathryn. Est-ce qu'elle espérait que cela lui montrerait à nouveau Robin et qu'elle pourrait ainsi évincer sa femme ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'Emma meurt, avoue Ruby. J'ai perdu Ambroise, je ne souhaite pas la perdre, elle.

\- Alors, nous allons devoir confronté Regina tous ensembles, je déclare. Elle ne pourra nier la vérité longtemps. La magie du True Love peut être bien capricieuse.

\- Tu crois que leurs magies respectives vont agir pour les réunir ? M'interroge Kathryn sceptique.

Ruby et moi lui faisons le même sourire. Nous, nous avons vu leurs magies s'agiter et s'emboîter. Je n'avais pas compris au début, mais maintenant, je sais et je vais tout faire pour les réunir.

\- Regina n'aura pas d'autre choix que de faire face, car pour la toute première fois une personne dépendra entièrement de sa capacité à aimer.

Les paroles de Ruby jettent un froid. Le silence devient pesant et terrifiant. Ces mots détenaient une vérité absolue.


	53. D49 : Archie

_Lieu : Appartement des Charming_

_Protagoniste : Mary, David et Archie_

_Point de vue : Archie_

* * *

****************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_****************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 49**

Je vois Mary se tordre les mains alors que David refuse de s'asseoir et préfère faire les cent pas. Je tousse doucement ramenant ainsi leur attention sur moi.

\- Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne me faites pas part de vos soucis, je déclare.

David rejoint sa femme et leurs mains se trouvent naturellement. Mary ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois. C'est finalement David qui décide de prendre la parole.

\- Nous ne savons pas comment aborder la nouvelle concernant notre fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange là-dedans ? Je demande.

\- Elle ne peut pas être le True Love de Regina ! S'exclame enfin Mary. C'est tout sauf naturelle ! Regina ne peut pas être celle qui est destinée à rendre notre fille heureuse !

\- Nous avons du mal à les imaginer ensemble, essaye de tempérer David.

Je les scrute attentivement. Je suis certain que le lourd passé entre eux trois n'aident pas dans la situation. Je soupire cette discussion va être longue et douloureuse.

\- Dans ce monde, il est commun pour deux personnes du même sexe de s'aimer comme vous vous aimez. Nous ne vivons plus dans notre monde. Nos lois ne s'appliquent nullement ici.

Mary secoue vivement la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Regina nous a forcé à nous séparer de notre fille dès sa naissance et je devrais lui laisser être sa fin heureuse ? Je refuse !

\- Vous savez que cette décision ne vous appartient pas ? Je demande un peu contrarié.

\- Emma n'était pas totalement elle-même ces dernières semaines, m'avoue David. Elle était plus distante et plus secrète. Elle ne nous a jamais parlé de son année à New-York.

\- Elle a le droit d'avoir son jardin secret, je réplique fermement.

Je dois les aider à voir la vérité. Ils pourraient être un sérieux problème au bonheur d'Emma et Regina.


	54. D50 : Regina

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Tink et Kathryn_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_******************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 50**

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je leur demande.

Le visage sérieux de Kathryn et celui tendu de Tink me disent que je ne vais pas aimer cette entrevue.

Les deux blondes m'ignorent et se dirigent vers le salon. Je fronce des sourcils devant leur impolitesse. Je les rejoins et m'assois en croisant bras et jambes. Je n'ai pas à paraître ravie de leur présence chez moi.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul sujet dont nous voulons discuter avec toi, me déclare Kathryn sèchement.

Je hausse un sourcil devant son ton. Je ne suis pas prête à leur faciliter la tâche.

\- Que comptes-tu faire lorsqu'Emma sera de retour ? M'interroge la Fée.

\- Rien du tout ! Je m'exclame irrité.

Pourquoi devrais-je faire quelque chose pour cette stupide blonde ?

\- Tu la laisserais mourir ? Demande Kathryn le regard sérieux.

\- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? Je rétorque agacé.

\- Elle est ton True Love ! Me crie Tink. Pourquoi est-ce si compliquer pour toi à comprendre ?

\- Tu m'avais destiné à Robin, je lui réplique. Tu as déjà oublié ?

Je la vois ouvrir puis refermer la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Je laisse un sourire vainqueur prendre place sur mes lèvres.

\- Emma a des sentiments pour toi.

Je perds mon air supérieur aux dernières paroles de Kathryn.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es aussi aveugle que les gens de cette ville, ajoute la blonde. J'ai compris qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour toi le jour où tu lui as fait part de ton envie de déclaration d'amour.

\- Je ne te crois pas, je me lève et arpente la pièce. Elle m'a pris mon bonheur et la piétiné comme sait si bien faire sa mère !

Je n'ai pas vu Tink se levait, la gifle que je reçois me ramène sur terre. Je la toise menaçante.

\- Tu n'as pas pu tuer la mère, donc tu te venges en laissant sa fille mourir alors que tu es la seule personne à pouvoir la sauver !

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais, ce genre de personne, avoue Kathryn.

Les deux blondes quittent mon manoir la mine sombre. Je me dégoutte moi-même. Je m'effondre dans un fauteuil et laisse mes larmes couler.


	55. Bonus 5

_Le point de vue est celui d'Elsa. Ce bonus ne suit pas vraiment le cours de l'histoire, mais apporte un petit plus._

* * *

********************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Gabriel**

\- Elsa !

\- Elsa ! Revient !

Je ne me retourne pas. Je pleure et je cours. Je suis un monstre !

\- Elsa !

Les cris s'assourdissent au fur et à mesure que je m'éloigne de ma famille. Je me dégoûte. Je ne sais pas où je vais et cela m'importe peu.

J'ai une fois de plus blessé ma petite sœur Anna.

Elle voulait que je lui fasse un tour de magie. Je ne peux jamais lui dire non. Son rire est tout ce qui fait mon monde.

Je trébuche sur une branche et m'écroule au sol.

Je reste là et pleure.

Je m'endors sans même me soucier de ce qui m'entoure.

\- Petite ?

Une voix douce m'interpelle.

Je ne veux pas me réveiller. Je me roule en boule et essaie d'éloigner la voix.

\- Petite ? La voix revient plus près et inquiète.

Je me force alors à ouvrir les yeux.

Je sursaute lorsqu'un regard bleu-vert se pose sur moi. Je me recule devant ses yeux inconnus.

\- Où vas-tu ainsi petite ?

Je sens la taquinerie. Je relève le menton pour faire face. Je ne me laisserais pas marcher sur les pieds par cet inconnu.

\- Je ne suis pas petite ! Je rétorque de ma meilleure voix mécontente.

\- Je suis bien plus grand que toi, petite, me rétorque l'inconnu avec aplomb et amusement.

\- Je suis la Princesse Elsa d'Arendelle ! Je lui réponds en colère.

Je me mets debout et poses mes mains sur mes hanches comme le fait ma mère.

\- Qui êtes-vous pour me parler ainsi ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Gabriel.

Je fronce des sourcils. Je détaille un peu plus l'inconnu. Il n'est pas âgé comme mes parents. Il me dépasse facilement. Je lui arrive à peine aux épaules. Des cheveux blonds très courts et cette étrange couleur d'yeux.

Il me sourit et me montre le feu devant lequel il se tient.

\- Je t'ai trouvé endormi pas très loin d'ici, il déclare tout sourire. Veux-tu boire un peu d'eau ?

Je le scrute et nos regards s'affrontent. Je peux lire la vérité dans ses yeux. Je soupire et m'approche avec prudence. Il sourit et s'assoit devant le feu. Il prépare une tasse et me la tend tranquillement.

Je récupère rapidement la tasse et avale son contenu avec soulagement et contentement.

Il rit tout en m'observant.

\- Pour quelle raison une si jeune Princesse fuit-elle son château ?

Je me redresse face à cette question. Je ne le regarde pas et triture ma tasse. Mes larmes reviennent et je lutte pour contenir mes sanglots.

\- Tu es magique, n'est-ce pas ?

Surprise, je lève les yeux vers lui. Son regard est doux et il ne me juge pas. Je laisse finalement sortir ma peine et mon pouvoir se manifeste et tout se met a gelé dans un rayon de un mètre autour de moi.

Je sens la main de l'homme se poser sur mon épaule. Doucement, il me colle à lui. Je lutte pour m'éloigner, je vais lui faire du mal.

\- Tout va bien petite. Laisse-toi aller.

Il me murmure les mêmes mots encore et encore. Je me colle un peu plus à lui et laisse toute ma peine sortir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je me suis accroché à Gabriel. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, le jour est levé.

Je me redresse et je remarque que je ne me trouve plus dans les bois. Je suis surprise. Je suis de retour dans ma chambre. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et me pince pour savoir si ce n'est pas un rêve.

La douleur me révèle que je suis bien dans notre château.

Je sors de mon lit et fais ma toilette. Je passe la tête discrètement par la porte et je me sens soulagée lorsque je ne vois personne.

Je m'aventure dans les couloirs avec prudence.

\- Elsa !

Je sursaute et je suis prise dans une étreinte étouffante. Je me recule rapidement et je scrute mon père. Il me rassure et la vie reprend son cours.

Je croise à nouveau le chemin de Gabriel quelques semaines plus tard. Mon pouvoir s'est à nouveau manifesté. Je trouve refuge dans la forêt et je me rends compte que je me suis perdu.

Je soupire et je me laisse tomber contre un arbre.

J'ai envie de pleurer.

Je me sens seule.

Je ne veux pas de ce pouvoir.

\- Petite ?

Je lève les yeux.

Un sourire doux et des yeux bleu-vert.

Je me sens bien et en sécurité.

Il me tend les bras et je me réfugie dans son étreinte. Au matin, je suis dans mon lit auprès de ma famille.

Je commence à prendre l'habitude de me rendre dans la forêt pour passer du temps avec Gabriel. Il ne me repousse pas et m'apprend même à contrôler mon pouvoir sur la glace.

\- Gabriel, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ce pouvoir ?

J'ai enfin le courage de le lui demander. Il ne me répond pas tout de suite. Il me fait signe de venir près de lui.

Dans des gestes lents, il me montre sa magie. Elle est douce et lumineuse. Il peut utiliser le feu comme la glace.

\- Chaque personne magique a un but dans la vie. Un jour, ton don pourra sauver des vies. Tu connaîtras des moments douloureux, mais tu ne devras pas perdre espoir.

Je n'avais pas compris ces mots ce jour-là.

Ma vie auprès de ma famille fut, de plus, en plus difficile. Mon pouvoir grandissait avec moi et ma peur se développer en même temps.

Les seuls moments où je me laissais aller, c'était auprès de Gabriel.

Il me comprenait.

\- Je me sens libre avec toi, je lui confesse.

Il ne dit rien et le silence s'étire.

\- Je ne serais pas toujours là, il me dit.

Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille.

Je ne veux plus être seule et incomprise.

Je ne veux pas que tout recommence comme avant.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner !

Je me jette sur lui et le serre fort.

\- Tu es le seul qui ne m'a jamais jugé !

\- Je suis désolé Elsa, il déclare de façon triste. Les habitants de ton royaume ont peur de moi et de ma magie.

Je me tends dans ses bras.

Ils ne peuvent rien lui faire si j'en parle à mon père.

\- J'en parlerai à mon père…

\- C'est trop tard, il m'écarte de lui. Nous ne nous reverrons plus après aujourd'hui.

Tout-à-coup des bruits de pas se font entendre ainsi que des voix. Elles me paraissent menaçantes.

\- Tu dois te sauver.

Il me pousse dans une autre direction.

\- Maintenant ! Il m'ordonne.

Je lutte, mais il est plus fort.

Il s'accroupit pour que nous soyons à la même hauteur.

\- Peu importe ce qui arrivera dans le futur, tu ne dois pas abandonner. Garde espoir Elsa et un jour, nous nous reverrons. Je te le promets.

Il me retourne et me pousse dans le dos avec urgence.

\- Pars maintenant et ne te retourne pas. Cours le plus vite que tu pourras.

Il m'embrasse le haute de la tête.

\- Je t'aime petite.

C'est la toute dernière fois que je vois ces si beaux yeux bleu-vert.

Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte qu'il a tenu sa promesse.

Gabriel est revenu.

J'observe Emma se retourner dans son sommeil et pousser un soupir de bien-être alors que je passe une main dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est à mon tour de t'aider, je murmure dans la pièce silencieuse.


	56. D51 : Emma

_Lieu : Storybrooke_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Elsa et Zelena_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 51**

Me voilà de retour dans cette terrible ville. Nous sommes dans la voiture et n'avons pas encore traversé la limite. Je suis assise à l'arrière avec Elsa. Zelena m'a étonné avec ses connaissances sur les voitures.

Je présume que c'est un effet de sa malédiction.

\- Est-ce que tu es prête princesse ? Me taquine la brune.

Je soupire et grommelle une réponse outrée. La première fois, ses taquineries m'avaient surprise. Maintenant, j'apprécie son humour peu commun.

\- On va prendre ça pour un oui, déclare Elsa le regard inquiet.

Je lui souris. Elle est un énorme soutien depuis la remonter de mes vies antérieures.

J'ai d'ailleurs vu son passé avec Gabriel.

Son regard m'a appris tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir sur leur relation. Elle prend donc soin de moi à son tour. Je la laisse faire avec plaisir. C'est la première fois qu'une personne se soucie autant de moi.

\- On peut traverser, je réponds. Il faudra bien les affronter tôt ou tard.

\- On ne te lâchera pas Emma, ajoute Elsa.

\- On va leur montrer de quoi nous sommes capables, avoue Zelena avec un grand sourire. Ma résurrection va les occuper suffisant longtemps. Je me demande si Rumple sera content de me revoir.

\- Tu es incorrigible, Elsa et moi, on lui déclare.

Sa seule réponse est un grand rire joyeux et un peu fou.

\- Nous sommes de retour, je murmure.

La voiture démarre et nous franchissons la limite de la ville.

Je sens ma magie s'éveiller à nouveau et tourbillonner à l'intérieur de moi.

Advienne que pourra.


	57. D52 : Elsa

_Il n'y aura pas de mise à jour le 1er et 2 octobre. Je serais en déplacement, donc on se revoit le 3 !_

_Lieu : appartement d'Emma_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Elsa, Zelena et Henry_

_Point de vue : Elsa_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**********************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 52**

Nous sommes installés dans l'appartement depuis moins d'une heure lorsque la sonnette retentit. Je jette un coup d'œil à Emma et Zelena.

\- C'est Henry, déclare la blonde. Je l'ai prévenu de notre retour.

La brune est assise tranquillement près d'Emma, sa main droite effleurant son épaule. Je sens leur magie pulser doucement. Je me dirige vers la porte et découvre mon neveu très impatient.

Je lui souris et referme la porte derrière lui. Henry s'apprête à s'élancer sur sa mère, mais la vue de la brune l'arrête. Il fronce des sourcils et la regarde de manière suspicieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Il demande, maintenant sa colère sous contrôle.

\- Je suis ravie de te revoir petit, déclare Zelena.

Emma et moi soupirons en même temps. Je pousse Henry dans le dos l'incitant à aller s'asseoir.

\- Elle aide ta mère, je réponds et hausse les épaules. Je ne fais pas confiance à ton autre mère pour gérer la situation.

\- Alors cette histoire d'âme réincarnée est vraie ? Il interroge inquiet.

\- Oui, intervient Emma. Zelena ayant un lien de parenté avec…

Elle se tait un cours instant.

\- Sa présence apaise mon âme et maintenant ma magie.

\- Parce que ma mère n'est pas capable de la faire, ajoute Henry.

Ce garçon est intelligent. Je le rapproche et le serre contre moi.

Le reste de la soirée se passe agréablement bien. Emma sourit et sa joie me rend heureuse.

Nous traverserons ça comme une vraie famille.


	58. D53 : Henry

_Lieu : épicerie_

_Protagoniste : Elsa, Henry et Regina_

_Point de vue : Henry_

* * *

************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 53**

J'accompagne Tante Elsa à l'épicerie. Nous nous faisons dévisager par les quelques habitants que nous croisons. La blonde les ignore et j'en fais de même. Nous sommes en mission.

Nous devons faire les courses pour remplir le frigo de l'appartement de Mama. Mon aide est donc indispensable pour ma Tante. Nous sommes là depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque j'aperçois ma mère.

\- Ma mère vient vers nous, j'informe la blonde.

Elsa jette à peine un coup d'œil et continue les emplettes.

\- Vous !

\- Bien le bonjour à vous aussi.

\- 'lut m'man, je déclare tranquillement.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous de retour ? Demande ma mère.

Elle paraît en colère, mais ce n'est rien comparé à celle de Tante Elsa.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde, elle rétorque.

\- Miss Swan doit donc être dans le coin, ajoute ma mère.

Je soupire et la pousse légèrement plus loin.

J'ai de la chance, elle ne résiste pas. Je croise les bras et l'observe contrarié.

\- Je t'avais dit d'attendre, je fronce des sourcils. Tu ne peux pas exiger quoique ce soit de Mama ou de Tante Elsa.

\- Henry…

\- Non, maman, je hausse les épaules. Je crois qu'Elsa ne te fait pas du tout confiance et elle ne te laissera pas approcher Mama.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit…

\- Tu devras lui parler et faire face à un moment ou un autre, je réplique agacé. On se voit plus tard.

Je la laisse et retourne auprès de ma Tante qui achève les courses. Nous payons et retournons rapidement à l'appartement.


	59. D54 : Zelena

_Lieu : cimetière_

_Protagoniste : Zelena et Emma_

_Point de vue : Zelena_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 54**

J'observe la blonde se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la tombe de Neal. D'un vague geste de la main, les feuilles mortes s'envolent.

Emma cligne des yeux sous la surprise. Sa magie se montre de plus en plus au moindre geste de la Sauveuse.

\- Lorsqu'on ne fait qu'un avec sa magie, ce genre de phénomène est courant, je la rassure.

Elle hoche la tête et passe distraitement sa main sur la pierre froide. Une rose rouge apparaît alors sur le haut de celle-ci.

\- Je suis désolée, je murmure.

\- Je ne t'en veux plus, elle me répond.

Son regard bleu-vert me transperce et je détourne les yeux. Elle soupire et s'agenouille devant la pierre tombale.

Je la scrute, la blonde me paraît étrange. Je reste non loin d'elle tout en lui donnant l'intimité dont elle a besoin.

Un mouvement sur ma gauche m'alerte. Je me redresse et je constate qu'il s'agit de ma demi-sœur.

\- Nous devons partir, je déclare inquiète.

\- Je me sens bien ici, elle me réplique.

Je lui accorde toute mon attention. La magie de la Sauveuse s'agite et les paupières de celle-ci ont du mal à rester ouvertes.

Je me soucie peu que ma sœur nous voit. Je saisis l'épaule d'Emma et nous téléporte dans son appartement…

Où nous attendent une Elsa mécontente et un Henry inquiet.

Je soupire frustrée et dirige la blonde sur pilote automatique jusqu'à sa chambre. Je la borde et m'assure qu'elle est bien endormie.

Je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à affronter Regina.


	60. D55 : Mary

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : Membre du conseil_

_Point de vue : Mary_

* * *

****************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_****************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 55**

\- Tu as vu Elsa en ville ? Je demande à Regina.

Emma est de retour en ville ! Enfin, je ne pouvais espérer meilleur nouvelle.

\- Elle ne m'a pas confirmé la présence d'Emma, ajoute la brune irritée. C'est Henry qui m'a révélé sa présence.

Je peux dire en la regardant qu'elle est en colère. Je suis confuse et fronce des sourcils dans sa direction.

\- Il semblerait que notre petit-fils ne vous fasse pas confiance au sujet de sa mère très chère.

La déclaration de Gold surprend tout le monde.

Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir.

\- Je ne vois pas…, je commence.

Ruby me coupe tout en roulant des yeux agacés.

\- Moi non plus, je ne laisserais pas Regina seule en présence d'Emma, elle déclare le regard sombre.

Le silence se fait dans la salle. En observant les présents, je note que certains sont d'accord avec les propos de la louve.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que Regina ne peut pas rester seule avec notre fille ? Demande mon mari intrigué.

\- Elle n'est pas prête à voir la vérité, réplique Belle. Cela ferait plus de mal à Emma. Son état ne doit pas être très stable si elles sont revenues aussi vite.

\- Je peux essayer de lui parler, j'interviens.

\- Tu n'es pas la meilleure personne en ce moment non plus, déclare Kathryn.

Je suis découragée. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas voir ma fille et lui parler ?

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour améliorer la situation ?


	61. D56 : Granny

_Lieu : Granny's_

_Protagoniste : un peu tout le monde_

_Point de vue : Granny_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_******************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 56**

La clochette retentit et je vois entrer Elsa et Henry. Je suis inquiète. Depuis son retour, je n'ai pas vu Emma une seule fois. Comme Ruby est occupé, je me dirige lentement vers eux.

\- Bonjour Henry, Elsa, je les salue doucement.

Ils me retournent la salutation et je prends leur commande. Je vais en cuisine et reviens quelques minutes plus tard. Je soupire et décide de m'asseoir à côté du garçon.

\- J'aimerais avoir des nouvelles d'Emma, je demande mon regard rivé à celui de la blonde.

Elle m'évalue une longue minute avant de hocher la tête. Elle interroge Henry du regard et ce dernier donne son accord.

\- Nous faisons de notre mieux, elle me répond. Elle ne dort pas beaucoup et sa magie est un risque non-négligeable.

\- Comment Henry et vous pouvez l'aider ? J'interroge inquiète.

Un nouveau coup d'œil entre la blonde et le petit brun m'alerte. Il y a un gros secret là dessous.

\- Je ne peux pas tout vous dire, elle explique mal à l'aise. Emma m'a emmené à New-York et c'est là-bas qu'une solution temporaire a été trouvée. Pour le moment, je ne peux en dire plus sans l'accord de tous les concernés.

\- Est-ce que cela occasionnerait des problèmes au Shérif si ça venait à se savoir ?

\- Oui, vient la réponde d'Henry et d'Elsa.

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir un chocolat chaud à emporter ? Me demande Henry.

\- Bien sûr, je lui dis avec un doux sourire. Ce sera un cadeau de la maison.

Je les abandonne et retourne en cuisine. Avant leur départ, je murmure à Elsa.

\- Est-ce que Ruby et moi pourrions la voir ?

La blonde me jette un long regard. Je peux voir son débat intérieur. Ses épaules s'affaissent et elle hoche simplement la tête. Je lui souris et la laisse partir.

Ruby sera heureuse de cette nouvelle.


	62. D57 : Ruby

_Un gros merci à Kotani, tu as posté la 100ème review !_

_Lieu : appartement d'Emma_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Zelena, Elsa, Ruby et Granny_

_Point de vue : Ruby_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 57**

J'inspire et expire un bon coup. Ma grand-mère me jette un regard d'avertissement et frappe à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre une demi-seconde plus tard sur le visage tendu et anxieux d'Elsa.

Elle nous invite à entrer et referme vivement la porte tout en nous conduisant au salon. La première chose que je vois est une chevelure blonde dépassant d'un bras de fauteuil. Je stoppe mon avancée lorsque mon regard tombe sur Zelena.

\- Vous ! Je crache haineusement.

\- Ruby, calme toi, intervient Granny calmement.

Je me tourne vers elle et je ne peux me retenir d'exploser lorsque je constate son manque de réaction devant la présence de la sorcière.

\- Tu étais au courant ? Je l'interroge en colère.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de Zelena, elle avoue. Elsa m'a juste dit que la solution pour aider Emma pouvait contrarier les habitants de la ville.

\- Contrarié ? Je réplique outrée. Elle a voulu la mort de plusieurs d'entre nous ! Sans parler de son envie morbide de changer le passé !

Je ne sus comment mon corps se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce suspendu à un mètre au-dessus du sol.

\- ÇA, SUFFIT ! Tonna la voie d'Emma.

Je sursaute en voyant la blonde pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Elle tient à peine sur ses jambes et ses yeux sont pleins de cernes. Son regard bleu-vert presque mort me fait frissonner.

La brune pose une main douce sur l'épaule de la Sauveuse et la pousse vers le canapé. Avec des gestes lents, elle recouche Emma et passe une main dans ses cheveux pour la calmer. La magie me retenant se dissipe et je retombe sans grâce sur le sol.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je finis par demander.

\- Zelena aide Emma à contenir sa magie et à apaiser son âme grâce à son lien de parenté avec Regina, vient l'explication d'Elsa.

\- Hein ?

On est dans la merde !


	63. D58 : Regina

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina et Henry_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**********************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 58**

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses la vérité ? Me demande mon fils le regard triste.

\- On ne peut pas se fier au dire d'une Fée, je lui réponds sur la défensive. Elle m'avait prédit un bel avenir avec Robin pour me dire ensuite s'être trompé.

Il croise les bras et son regard me défit. J'imite la posture de mon fils dans une vaine tentative de protection.

\- Tout le monde commet des erreurs ! Il réplique. De plus, c'est toi qui as fui la première fois. La faute n'incombe pas uniquement à Tink.

\- En quoi serais-je responsable de la situation ? Je l'interroge irrité.

\- Tu l'aggraves en ne voulant pas la voir ou lui parler ! Elle meurt maman. Elle s'éteint un peu plus à chaque jour qui passe. Sa magie la consume et si ce n'était pas la présence de…

Il s'arrête brusquement et détourne les yeux. Il me cache quelque chose et je veux savoir son secret.

\- Que ne me dis-tu pas ?

\- Cette vérité, il hausse les épaules, tu n'es pas prête à l'entendre. Elle t'aime et son amour pour toi est si grand. Elle refuse que nous te poussions à ouvrir les yeux. Elle a commis une erreur avec Marianne, mais elle ne veut pas que nous te forcions à la voir autrement. Mama ne veut pas que tu te sentes obligé de l'aider ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Je regarde Henry incrédule. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde a arrêté de me harceler ses deux dernières semaines. La Sauveuse est revenue et ses souhaits ont été exaucés.

La colère se répand dans mes veines et je crache tout mon venin sur mon fils.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié ou de sa stupide protection. Au final, c'est encore moi la méchante de l'histoire !

Je m'arrête en voyant les larmes d'Henry. Il se recule et se détourne de moi avant de s'enfuir, il me lance.

\- Pourquoi refuses-tu de comprendre ? Je te déteste !

Sur ses derniers mots, mon cœur s'arrête et je m'effondre dans mon salon.

Je ne me comprends plus moi-même.


	64. D59 : Archie

_Le précédent drabble a délié des langues ? Je vous remercie tous !_

_Lieu : cabinet d'Archie_

_Protagoniste : Regina et Archie_

_Point de vue : Archie_

* * *

************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 59**

\- Est-ce que je suis une mauvaise personne ? Me demande Regina la mine sombre.

\- Est-ce que vous croyez être une mauvaise personne ? Je l'interroge à mon tour.

Elle garde le silence et se triture les mains. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu une telle agitation chez la brune.

Elle inspire et expire plusieurs fois avant de parler.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, elle avoue. Tout le monde…, c'est comme si j'étais revenu quelques années plus tôt.

\- Avant la venue d'Emma.

\- Oui, elle soupire, ils veulent tous que je la sauve, car je serais supposément son True Love.

Regina s'enfonce dans le fauteuil et entour son corps de ses bras. Elle ferme les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

\- Avez-vous eu l'occasion de parler avec Emma ? Je demande curieux.

\- Non, elle déclare irriter. Elle est extrêmement bien gardée par Elsa et mon fils, il me déteste.

\- C'est un enfant, je lui réponds, pour lui ces mots non pas vraiment de valeur. Il sert juste à blesser.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Pourquoi devrais-je la sauver alors qu'elle m'a pris mon bonheur ?

\- Est-ce que vous avez envisagé votre fin heureuse avec Emma ? Je demande. Selon toute vraisemblance, vous êtes liées.

Elle se redresse et commence à faire les cent pas tout en me jetant un regard noir.

\- Êtes-vous de son côté ? Elle m'interroge.

\- Non, je veux juste comprendre votre réticence envers la Shérif.

Elle s'arrête et se rassoit avec peu d'élégance. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. Elle soupire à nouveau et m'avoue du bout des lèvres.

\- J'ai peur des conséquences.


	65. D60 : Belle

_Lieu : appartement de Belle_

_Protagoniste : Belle, Ruby, Kathryn et Tink_

_Point de vue : Belle_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 60**

Ruby est postée en avant de la fenêtre alors que nous sommes tout assises. Je vois sans peine son corps tendu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je demande.

\- J'ai vu Emma, elle avoue.

Nous sursautons toutes et nos regards se posent sur sa silhouette.

\- Son état pourrait être pire, elle continue peu sûr. Je ne sais pas si…

Elle ne finit pas. Je me lève et la rejoins. Je cherche ce qu'elle regarde avec autant d'attention. Je distingue sans mal Elsa et Henry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? L'interroge Kathryn.

\- Un secret dangereux, elle répond en se détournant de la fenêtre.

Un silence s'abat dans la pièce. Je retourne à ma place et la louve vient me rejoindre.

\- Je crains que la ville ne soit pas prête pour ça, elle ajoute le regard sombre. Même si cela permet à Emma de lutter pour sa vie.

\- Tu n'es pas très rassurante, déclare Tink.

\- Est-ce que tu vas nous dire de quoi vous avez parlé ? Demande Kathryn intrigué.

\- Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire, elle réplique en colère. Si je pouvais, je ne la laisserais pas seule une minute de plus.

Elle soupire et détourne les yeux.

\- Nous devrons être de son côté dans les jours à venir.

\- Elle compte le dire à tout le monde ? Je l'interroge avec inquiétude.

\- Emma ne peut pas rester indéfiniment cachée, elle déclare. Cela lui permettra de croiser Regina et peut-être lui ouvrir les yeux.

Nous demeurons silencieuses.

Quoique la Sauveuse cache, cela risque de faire du mal à bien des gens.


	66. Bonus 6

_Le moment tant attendu par plusieurs d'entre vous ! J'ai apprécié écrire ce bonus du point de vue d'Emma. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Avec ce bonus, une nouvelle étape de l'histoire débute._

* * *

****************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_****************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Confrontation**

J'observe Zelena et Elsa se taquiner gentiment et sourit devant leur comportement. Henry se tient près de moi, le visage grave. Je suis tendu tout comme mon fils. Aujourd'hui, je vais sortir pour la première fois en deux semaines.

Je n'ai pas peur pour Henry ou pour Elsa, mais je ne peux empêcher mon inquiétude au sujet de la brune, car il m'est impossible d'aller bien loin sans elle. Je recherche sa présence constamment. J'initie le contact quand je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Ma patience est mise à rude épreuve.

Zelena me permet de tenir et de continuer à lutter. Comme la situation est ironique. Notre pire ennemi qui devient mon sauveur.

\- Prête Emma ? Me demande Elsa.

Je hoche simplement la tête. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir parler. Henry me serre contre lui tout en me disant que tout ira bien. J'aimerais le croire.

\- Alors en route ! Déclare la brune d'un ton faussement joyeux.

Je me rapproche d'elle et lui prends la main. Le contact est doux et je peux sentir le réconfort de la brune. Je la lâche et nous sortons tous de l'appartement. Nous avançons tranquillement dans la rue sans nous faire remarquer.

Je sens l'air changé lorsque les habitants se rendent compte de la présence de Zelena. Inconsciemment, je me rapproche d'elle. Je tente d'ignorer les regards lourds et menaçants qui nous suivent.

Pourtant, nous n'allons pas très loin lorsque David m'interpelle.

\- Emma ?

Nous nous arrêtons et je peux voir l'incompréhension sur le visage de celui-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette sorcière ? Il demande froidement.

\- Je suis ravie de vous revoir également, réplique la brune.

Je soupire en cœur avec Elsa et Henry. Lena est vraiment incorrigible. Je pose délicatement une main sur son bras et lui lance un regard d'avertissement.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous parler de tout cela ailleurs ?

Ma voix tremble et je ne regarde pas David dans les yeux. Il grogne une réponse et nous conduit jusqu'à la mairie. En peu de temps, les membres du conseil sont réunis.

Je ne pose les yeux sur personnes. Mon regard est focalisé sur la main tenant la mienne sous la table. Lena serre doucement ma main et j'imagine que son sourire moqueur est en place sur ses lèvres.

Elsa se tient à ma droite et son regard doit vouloir geler quiconque aura l'audace de me parler. Henry est assis près de sa Tante. J'inspire à fond pour me donner du courage et lève enfin les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Mary et David.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous asseoir aussi près de notre fille, attaque Snow.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je suis prête à ouvrir la bouche, mais Lena intervient avant moi.

\- Emma est capable de savoir ce qui est bon ou pas pour elle. Donc, je resterais là où je suis tant que j'aurais son accord.

Tous les regards se posent sur moi. Je détourne les yeux et les ancres dans ceux de mon amie.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, je souffle. Je lui fais confiance.

Mes mots jettent un froid. Je sens la magie de Regina bondir dans toute la salle. J'inspire fortement alors que mes mains se crispent sous la table. Je cligne des yeux lorsque je sens la présence de Zelena. Sa magie touche gentiment la mienne et cela décontracte mon corps.

\- Regina, vous devriez maintenir votre magie sous contrôle le temps que nous serons tous présents dans cette salle, déclare Elsa froidement.

Elle se penche vers moi et je sens les petites mains de mon fils sur mes épaules.

\- Est-ce que ça va Mama ?

\- Tout ira bien Henry, je lui réponds.

Il hoche la tête peu convaincue, mais retourne s'asseoir. Elsa me scrute encore une bonne minute, puis se repositionne dans son fauteuil. Je souhaite que cette rencontre finisse rapidement.

\- Comme d'habitude Miss Swan…

\- C'est Emma, je coupe Regina, tu t'en souviens ?

Je soupire et me frotte les yeux. Ma magie tire et cherche désespérément à rejoindre celle de la mairesse. Je sursaute lorsque je sens mon corps changer de position. Je cligne des yeux une nouvelle fois et passe une main lasse sur mon visage.

\- Là, me parvient la voix de Lena.

Je ferme les yeux en sentant sa main dans mes cheveux.

\- Calme-toi Emma, ajoute mon amie, tu dois laisser ta magie t'envahir doucement. Elle ne te fera pas de mal, si tu ne luttes pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec notre fille ? Interroge David.

\- D'abord dite moi quel sort, vous avez utilisé ! Réplique en colère Lena. Êtes-vous tous assez stupide pour faire de la magie sans penser au prix ?

\- Nous voulions simplement…, essaie Mary.

\- Je me passerais de votre charabia à vous les Charming, déclare Elsa. Qui a lancé le sort ?

Je vois Henry apparaître dans mon champ de vision et il m'aide à m'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Depuis quand existe-t-il ce genre de mobilier dans cette salle ?

\- Je suis responsable.

Comme un seul homme, Zelena, Elsa et moi toisons la Fée Bleue. Henry se tortille mal à l'aise et je lui jette un regard acéré.

\- Ils voulaient savoir si Robin était réellement le True Love de Maman, il confesse. J'ai tout vu, comme tous ceux qui sont là. C'était une autre version de toi.

\- Vous avez lancé un sort d'âme ! Viens l'exclamation outrée de Zelena.

Je serre mon fils contre moi et lui dis de ne pas s'en faire. Il se colle contre moi tout en me demandant pardon.

\- Même moi, je ne tenterais pas ce sort ! Pourquoi avez-vous choisi cette solution ?

\- C'est ma faute, je réponds, j'ai ramené Marianne. Les habitants de Storybrooke me tenaient rigueur du changement d'attitude de Regina. Je n'ai pas voulu faire de mal.

Je pose mes yeux sur la silhouette de la brune. Son regard noisette me transperce et me fait mal. Je baisse les yeux et lâche dans un soupir fatigué.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ha non ! Réplique Zelena et Elsa.

\- Nous avons discuté de ça avant, tu as peut-être commis une erreur, mais tu ne peux pas être responsable de leur stupidité.

Lena renifle avant de siffler.

\- Étais-tu si désespérer pour tenter ce sort ? Interroge la brune.

\- Je voulais la vérité, elle déclare en colère. Pourquoi tout le monde aurait-il droit à sa fin heureuse et pas moi ?

Un silence.

\- Ta fin heureuse est juste dans cette pièce !

Je suis surprise de l'intervention de Kathryn.

\- Parce que vous pensez sérieusement que nous allons laisser notre fille…

\- ASSEZ !

Ma magie colle tout le monde à son siège et les fait taire. J'inspire et expire plusieurs fois pour tenter de me calmer. Cependant, je me rends rapidement compte que rien ne fonctionne.

Affolé, je cherche Zelena du regard et cette dernière se tient déjà à mes côtés.

\- Respire Emma, tu dois respirer, elle m'ordonne.

Je sens sa magie pousser sur la mienne et celle-ci se rebeller avec force. Je vois Lena froncer des sourcils.

\- Ne lutte pas Emma. Laisse juste sortir, ça ira mieux après.

Je secoue la tête et tente toujours de trouver l'air me faisant cruellement défaut.

\- Elle ne se calme pas, j'entends la voix d'Elsa. Vous ! Venez ici tout de suite.

Henry passe devant moi et pousse une autre personne à mes côtés. Je commence à voir des petits points noirs devant mes yeux.

\- Tu fais comme moi et tu te contrôles, ordonne Lena. Si nous poussons trop, cela risque d'être dangereux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a du mal à respirer ?

\- On devrait la conduire à l'hôpital…

\- Gold faites quelques choses !

\- Je ne peux pas lui venir en aide.

\- Emma, ma chérie…

\- Vous tous taisez-vous, ordonne Elsa

Soudain, je sens autre chose. Je cligne des yeux et j'inspire à fond. Je ferme les yeux et tente d'identifier ce nouvel élément.

\- C'est bien Emma, m'accompagne la voix tendue de Zelena. Inspire et expire. Voilà… Tu y es presque…

Les minutes passent et ma crise s'apaise. Je soupire de bien-être et m'appuie sur la source de celui-ci. Un doux parfum de pomme atteint mes narines et mes neurones se reconnectent. Je me détache à contrecœur de Regina.

Sa chaleur et sa présence me manquent déjà.

\- Emma ?

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux pour voir deux regards un bleu et un noisette posés sur moi.

\- Chocolat chaud ? Me demande la mairesse.

\- Ok ?

Elle sourit et fait apparaître une tasse dans mon champ de vision. Zelena m'aide à m'asseoir et je me rends compte que nous ne sommes plus à la mairie. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de faire le tour de la pièce du regard.

Je capte la silhouette d'Henry et d'Elsa un peu plus loin. Ils me sourient tous les deux avec soulagement. Je tente un petit sourire et cela semble leur plaire.

Je termine rapidement mon chocolat chaud et la tasse se volatilise comme elle est venue.

\- Vous êtes amies ? Je demande d'une voix cassée.

\- Absolument pas, me déclarent-elles en même temps.

Ha ?

Je souris doucement alors que les deux sœurs se chamaillent. D'un geste lent, je prends la main de Regina. Elle sursaute, mais ne se retire pas.

\- Je vais essayer, elle me dit doucement.

\- Je ne crains pas le destin, je lui murmure, car tu es à jamais le mien.*

Je ferme les yeux et m'endors tranquillement.

* * *

_*In Her shoes Merci Kaen pour tes suggestions, je vais commencer à les incorporer tout doucement. _


	67. D61 : Regina

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Elsa, Zelena, Henry et Regina_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

****************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_****************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 61**

Ma maison n'a jamais accueilli autant de personne en son sein. Emma après un bref moment de conscience s'est rendormie. J'ai nourri mon fils et les deux envahisseuses. Henry a passé une heure avec moi avant de s'endormir contre moi.

Je le porte sans mal jusqu'à sa chambre et le borde avec amour. Je soupire et redescends au salon où m'attendent les deux gardes du corps de la sauveuse.

\- Nous devrions rentrer, déclare Zelena.

\- Après cette crise, ajoute Elsa, il est préférable de ne pas la déplacer.

Je me suis arrêté dans le couloir pour les écouter. Je me sens ridicule, mais je ne veux pas leur faire face tout de suite. Cette journée a été bien trop étrange.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Regina nous autorise à rester plus longtemps, réplique la brune avec lassitude.

\- Je ne crois pas que la magie d'Emma nous laisse le choix, vient la réponse frustrée. Vous étiez tellement absorbé sur elle que vous n'avez pas vu sa magie décider du chemin.

Un petit silence s'installe entre les deux femmes et je ne bouge pas de ma place.

\- De toute façon, ajoute la blonde, nous savons qu'il est dangereux de la déplacer après une telle crise.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

J'entre dans le salon et mon regard est irrémédiablement attiré par le corps endormi de la Sauveuse. J'inspire brutalement avant de me diriger vers le fauteuil le plus éloigné des trois femmes.

\- _Regina…_

Je sursaute tout comme Zelena et Elsa. Nous posons notre regard sur Emma, mais ses yeux sont toujours fermés et elle dort toujours. Je fronce des sourcils et me dirige inconsciemment vers elle.

\- _Regina…_, elle répète.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Emma ?

Je suis assise sur le bras du fauteuil et passe une main dans ses cheveux. J'entends la blonde soupirer de bien-être. Je soupire à mon tour et ferme les yeux. Ma magie prend vie et nous téléporte elle et moi dans la chambre d'amie.

\- Je suis là, Emma, je lui murmure.

Je fronce les sourcils et m'écarte de la blonde. Je la couvre bien et la laisse dormir. Je réfléchirais aux conséquences demain. Je préviens la brune et la blonde de se trouver une chambre et me glisse dans la mienne pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	68. D62 : David

_Lieu : appartement des Charming_

_Protagoniste : Mary, David, Ruby et Kathryn_

_Point de vue : David_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_******************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 62**

\- Est-ce que vous saviez pour le retour de Zelena ? Demande ma femme.

Je l'écoute depuis la chambre de notre fils. Neal dort tranquillement et j'en suis ravie. La journée a été longue et difficile, tout en étant, pleine de surprises.

Je rejoins les femmes au salon et m'asseoie près de Mary. Je lui prends la main et la serre doucement. Je suis chamboulé comme ma femme.

\- Ruby nous avait averti du potentiel danger du secret d'Emma, déclare Kathryn.

\- Tu n'as pas pensé à nous en parler ? J'interroge.

\- J'avais promis de garder le secret, réplique Ruby. Je n'ai rien révélé sur le fait que Zelena soit en ville.

\- J'aurais aimé le savoir avant cette désastreuse réunion.

\- Au moins, Regina ne peut plus se cacher, ajoute la blonde.

Mary et moi jetons un regard glacé à Kathryn. Elle hausse les épaules et ignore royalement notre regard.

\- Nous avons tous eus la preuve aujourd'hui qu'elles sont liées, continue la blonde. Mêmes vous, vous ne pourrez plus le nier.

\- De toute manière, cela ne vous concerne pas, déclare Ruby. Laisser Emma décider de son chemin.

\- Je ne regarderais pas ma fille dépérir à cause de Regina, rugit ma femme. Elle va juste la blesser encore et encore.

Je soupire et cela attire l'attention des trois femmes sur moi

\- Je crois, je déclare prudemment, que nous devrions soutenir Emma dans son choix quel qu'il soit. Je ne veux pas la perdre une fois encore. Si son bonheur doit venir de Regina, alors je ne me battrai pas contre ça.

\- Quoi ? Me demande ma femme surprise. Tu es prêt à laisser notre fille aux mains de…

\- Peut-être devrions-nous lui laisser une chance ? Je l'interroge. Quoi que nous fassions CETTE magie les réunira toujours.

Mary ne réplique pas et s'appuie un peu plus contre moi. Ruby et Kathryn m'offrent un sourire doux et heureux. Ce choix semble être juste. Seul l'avenir me dira si j'ai eu tort ou non.


	69. D63 : Elsa

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Zelena, Emma, Regina, Elsa et Henry._

_Point de vue : Elsa_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 63**

\- NON…Non… Regina !

Je me précipite vers la chambre d'Emma. Je vois Zelena me précéder et grimper sur le lit pour maintenir la blonde en place. Je la rejoins et nous la maintenons fermement.

\- Emma ! Réveille-toi ! Je l'appelle.

\- Regina !

Je fronce des sourcils, elle n'avait jamais réclamé la brune avec autant de force les autres fois.

\- Elsa ? Me parvient une petite voix endormie.

Je soupir de soulagement. Je me tourne vers Henry et lui ordonne un peu sèchement.

\- Va chercher ta mère.

Il sort en courant de la chambre et nous patientons Zelena et moi. Je peux lire la même inquiétude qui m'habite dans les yeux bleus de la brunette. Ce cauchemar est vraiment mauvais.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Venez ici, je lui ordonne. Prenez la main d'Emma et ne la lâcher pas.

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle argumente, mais elle se déplace jusqu'au lit sans un mot. Elle y grimpe et s'assoit près de la dormeuse. Je hoche la tête devant sa coopération.

\- Emma ? Elle appelle doucement.

\- NON… S'il vous plaît… Regina…

\- Emma, la brune se rapproche en touchant doucement son épaule, je suis là.

\- Continuer, je lui murmure.

\- Libère un peu de ta magie, encourage Zelena.

\- Emma, continue la mairesse, réveille-toi. Tu es en sécurité. Tout va bien.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Emma est enfin réceptive à la voix de Regina. Zelena et moi soupirons de soulagement. Ma petite princesse ouvre les yeux et je lui souris gentiment.

\- Lena ? Elle demande.

\- Je suis là, déclare la brune.

Je vois Regina se tendre en se rendant compte de ce que vient de dire Emma. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer que la blonde cherche après elle à son réveil. Sa Majesté est prête à partir, mais une main est accrochée à sa robe de chambre.

Je roule des yeux, compté sur une Emma à moitié réveillée pour faire ce genre de chose.

\- Rendors-toi, lui intime Regina d'une voix calme et douce. Je serais là.

Je plisse les yeux de façon suspicieuse. Je vais garder un œil sur elle.


	70. D64 : Leroy

_Lieu : devant le Granny's_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Elsa et Leroy_

_Point de vue : Leroy_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**********************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 64**

\- Tu ne comptes pas me suivre toute la journée ? L'interroge le Shérif.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Elle rétorque. Tu es encore faible Emma.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre !

Je viens de quitter le restaurant et les observe avec attention. Les blondies se chamaillant en pleine rue, c'est peu ordinaire.

\- Tu crois pourvoir tenir une journée au travail sans la voir ?

\- Bien sûr !

Je fronce des sourcils, je ne comprends pas leur conversation. Elles ne m'ont d'ailleurs pas remarqué.

\- Ne soit pas ta stupide Emma, réplique blondie numéro deux. Depuis ce jour-là, vous ne vous êtes plus approché l'une de l'autre.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Ne m'insulte pas, vient la réponse outrée.

\- Je peux la sentir tout le temps.

De quoi parle-t-elle ? Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas comprendre la Reine des glaces plisse des yeux dangereusement.

\- Emma, son nom est prononcé de façon menaçante, crache le morceau.

Dans un soupir lasse et sachant avoir perdu la bataille, je vois le Shérif montrer son poignet à l'autre blonde. J'ouvre grand les yeux devant le bracelet en cuir brun avec un petit pendentif en forme de fleur.

\- C'est Regina qui te l'a donné ? Interroge Elsa stupéfaite.

Que vient faire la Méchante Reine dans l'histoire ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, avoue Emma, je me suis réveillée et il était à mon poignet.

\- C'est un beau bijou, ajoute blondie deux, cela ne veut pas dire que tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

\- Mais…

\- Non, Emma, lui réplique Elsa. Je refuse que tu travailles une journée complète. Ce qui te sert de père peut bien te remplacer durant ta convalescence.

\- Mais…

\- Abandonne blondie, je déclare. Tu ne gagneras pas contre Princesse blondie.

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Leroy ! Elles le disent en cœur.

\- Ok, je réponds, bonne journée.

Je m'éloigne et je ne peux empêcher un petit sourire de prendre place sur mes lèvres.

Il y a de l'espoir.


	71. D65 : Kathryn

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : Zelena, Regina et Kathryn_

_Point de vue : Kathryn_

* * *

************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 65**

Je suis assise tranquillement dans l'un des fauteuils dans le bureau de Regina. Celle-ci fait les cent pas en se passant de temps en temps une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Je demande.

Elle stoppe ses pas et pose un regard froid sur moi. Je ne bronche pas et elle reprend sa marche sans me répondre. Soudain, une fumée verte nous annonce l'arrivée de Zelena.

Je plisse les yeux. Qu'est-ce que cette sorcière vient faire là ?

\- Tu te décides enfin à te montrer, crache Regina mécontente.

Je ne savais pas que le garde-malade d'Emma devait nous rejoindre. Je me cale un peu plus dans mon fauteuil et garde le silence.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi sœurette, lui réplique Zelena. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Ne joue pas avec moi, lui dit la mairesse. Je veux savoir ce que c'est que cette chose !

Elle montre son poignet à la sorcière et je hausse les sourcils en découvrant le bracelet. Il est fait de cuir brun avec un petit pendentif en forme de pomme.

Zelena saisit la main de sa sœur et scrute le bijou sous tous les angles.

\- Finalement, elle est capable de contrôler sa magie quand ça l'arrange.

\- Ceci n'est pas de ton fait ? Interroge Regina perdu.

L'autre brune lui jette un regard méprisant, mais sans être totalement froid ou moquer. Elle relâche le poignet de mon amie et s'assoit sur un coin du bureau.

\- Elsa a remarqué le même bracelet au poignet d'Emma. Le sien à ta signature magique et celui que tu portes sa signature à elle. Le pendentif n'est pas le même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Emma a encore trouvé de stupide à faire ?

Ha ? Plus de Miss Swan ? Je vais devoir cuisiner mon amie après le départ de la sorcière.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle est consciemment crée ses bracelets, révèle Zelena. Vos deux magies ont dû réagir l'autre nuit pour former un moyen permettant de canaliser les crises d'Emma.

\- J'ai le contrôle de ma propre magie, lui réplique la Reine d'une voix mordante.

Zelena éclate d'un rire moqueur et lance avant de se volatiliser dans sa fumée verte.

\- Tu ne contrôles rien du tout lorsqu'Emma est dans le coin.

Je toussote et cela me donne l'attention de mon amie.

\- Je crois que tu as des choses à me dire, je lui déclare sérieusement.

Elle soupire et vient s'asseoir près de moi. Je lui souris et l'invite à se confier à moi.

Tout espoir n'est peut-être pas perdu !


	72. D66 : Tink

__CandJM, merci pour ta review. J'ai vu l'anime, il y a quelques années, donc non, pas de clin d'œil volontaire de ma part. __

_Lieu : appartement de Belle_

_Protagoniste : Belle, Ruby, Kathryn et Tink_

_Point de vue : Tink_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 66**

\- Regina et Emma portent un bracelet en cuir brun à leur poignet gauche, révèle Kathryn.

\- Quoi ? On demande Belle, Ruby et moi.

\- J'étais avec Regina un peu plus tôt ce matin et nous avons eu la visite de Zelena.

Ceci est inattendu.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi, c'est une grande nouvelle, déclare Ruby.

\- Est-ce qu'ils sont identiques ? J'interroge la blonde.

Elle hoche la tête et nous décrit le bracelet de la mairesse. J'écoute tout en cherchant une signification au phénomène.

\- C'est la magie d'Emma qui a créé les bijoux ? Je demande curieuse.

\- D'après Zelena c'est leurs deux magies combinés qui aurait créé les bracelets.

\- Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Intervient Belle confuse.

Je sens trois regards posés sur moi et je me tortille mal à l'aise. J'ai déjà entendu parler d'une telle magie. Cela pourrait avoir un lien avec la santé fragile de la Sauveuse.

\- Il faudrait un quelconque contact dans une situation bien précise pour déclencher une telle manifestation magique.

Je vois le sourire de Kathryn s'étirait un peu plus. Bien, elle doit avoir une information capitale à nous dire.

\- C'est arrivé le soir de la réunion du conseil, elle avoue. Vous vous souvenez quand ils avaient tous disparus.

Nous hochons toutes les trois la tête.

\- Ils se sont retrouvés dans le manoir de Regina. Emma a fait un cauchemar et la brune est intervenue comme dans la salle de réunion. La magie se serait manifestée à ce moment-là sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte.

\- Comment a-t-elle pris la nouvelle ? Demande Ruby.

\- Vous la connaissez, déclare Kathryn, elle a tempêté pendant une dizaine de minutes sur la stupidité d'Emma.

Je fronce des sourcils. Il manque quelque chose ici. La blonde me donne raison.

\- Elle ne l'appelle plus Miss Swan, mais Emma. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu avoir tous les détails de l'histoire.

\- Je dois vous laisser, il faut que j'aille parler à la Fée Bleue.

Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de m'interroger et file comme une fusée. Je dois lui demander si ma théorie est correcte. Si, elle se révèle exacte, sa Majesté ne sera pas ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle.


	73. D67 : Emma

_Lieu : commissariat de police_

_Protagoniste : __David__ et __Emma_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

****************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_****************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 67**

C'est la première fois que je me retrouve seule avec lui depuis notre dernière rencontre. Je lui jette un coup d'œil de temps à autre sans oser briser le silence entre nous. Je l'entends soupirer et balancer son stylo sur son bureau.

\- Emma ?

Je lève les yeux et les poses sur David. Je peux lire son malaise. Je ne vais pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il cherche ses mots et finit par se lancer.

\- Est-ce que…, pourquoi ?

Je hausse un sourcil devant son éloquence. Je ne vois pas du tout ou il veut en venir. Il doit comprendre mon interrogation silencieuse, car il soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux.

\- Pourquoi elle ?

Il doit parler de la mairesse. Je trouve ça pathétique d'avoir peur de prononcer son prénom.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi Regina, je lui réponds, mon cœur la fait. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que j'allais tomber amoureuse de votre ennemi juré.

Je croise les doigts au-dessus de mon ventre et hausse les épaules. David expire et déplace des papiers dans une vaine tentative de s'occuper les mains.

\- Elle va te faire du mal, il déclare.

\- Toute relation qu'elle soit amoureuse ou amicale connaissent des périodes difficiles, je réplique. De plus, j'ai déjà fait bien plus de mal à Regina. Je ne peux pas la forcer à me considérer comme une amie ou son True Love.

David relève vivement la tête et j'entends son cou craqué de désapprobation.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir pour Marianne ! Il s'exclame frustré. Nous avons tous, mal réagit et tu en payes le prix aujourd'hui. Je suis tellement désolé Emma.

Je hausse les épaules et balais ses excuses avec une de mes mains. Je ne veux pas entendre son discours de rédemption. Je ne suis pas prête à l'entendre.

\- Je ne crois pas en tes excuses et tu pourras dire à Mary de garder les siens également. Je sais qu'elle t'utilise pour tâter le terrain.

Il baisse les yeux pris en faute. Je ricane et me lève prête à partir. Je classe mes derniers papiers et les poses sur le bureau de David.

\- Tu devrais t'appliquer dans tes rapports, je déclare avec sérieux. Regina n'apprécie pas les dossiers bâclés et mal remplis. Je te laisse, sinon Elsa va venir me chercher.

Je le salue avec la main et disparaîs sans un mot. Je vais avoir mon après-midi pour moi et je compte bien en profiter. Un petit tour au Granny s'impose.


	74. D68 : La Fée Bleue

_Lieu : église_

_Protagoniste : Tink et la Fée Bleue_

_Point de vue : la Fée Bleue_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_******************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 68**

\- Elles portent toutes les deux un bracelet en cuir brun au poignet gauche, m'explique Tink. La seule différence vient des pendentifs une fleur pour Emma et une pomme pour Regina.

Je demeure silencieuse un moment et me décide à fouiller dans l'un de mes grimoires. La blonde suit mes moindres gestes avec une certaine appréhension. Je tombe enfin sur la page désirée et lis tranquillement alors que la blonde s'installe pour lire par-dessus mon épaule.

\- Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas aimer, déclare la fée.

\- Nous ne sommes même pas sûres qu'il s'agisse de cela, je réponds sérieusement. Il faudrait que je puisse les voir ensembles.

\- D'après Zelena, leurs magies respectives sont présentes sur les bracelets et ils auraient été créés dans un moment intense et avec témoins.

Je pose un regard sévère sur Tink et elle se ratatine sous mon regard.

\- Nous avons assez fait de mal dans cette histoire, je déclare. Tu ne t'en mêles plus et tu ne leur parles pas de ceci.

Je lui désigne le livre de la main. Elle se tortille et baisse les yeux. Elle soupire et acquiesce légèrement de la tête.

\- Je suis sérieuse Tink, je continue, ce n'est pas à nous d'intervenir.

\- Elle nous brûlera pour lui avoir caché ÇA !

\- Miss Swan semble être capable de l'amadouer.

\- Emma est de retour depuis peu de temps, me contredit la blonde, elle risque d'être en colère. Gérer les deux me paraît peu réaliste.

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Tu te tiens à distance et tu ne leur révèle rien de tout ceci.

La Fée blonde soupire et s'en va en montrant son irritation. Je pose un dernier regard sur le livre et le ferme lentement. Le titre m'effraie tout de même un peu.

Je replace l'ouvrage sur l'étagère et tente d'oublier ce que je viens de lire dans _Liens Magique._


	75. D69 : Mary

_Lieu : appartement des Charming_

_Protagoniste : Mary, David et Tink_

_Point de vue : Mary_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 69**

\- Je dois vous dire une chose importe, déclare Tink.

Je peux voir la nervosité de la Fée. Je me demande quel genre de nouvelle nous allons apprendre. David est assis à mes côtés et nous attendons en silence.

Tink inspire et expire à de nombreuses reprises avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous a récemment discuté avec Emma ?

\- Je l'ai vu hier au travail, répond mon mari. Elle est au poste seulement le matin et le reste de l'après-midi, je ne sais pas où elle disparaît.

Je soupire tout en croisant les bras. Je dois être la seule à ne pas avoir vu Emma depuis sa grande révélation au conseil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec notre fille ? J'interroge la Fée.

La blonde ne nous regarde pas lorsqu'elle reprend la parole.

\- Emma porte depuis peu un bracelet en cuir à son poignet gauche. J'ai appris que Regina en portait un également. Je suis allée voir la Fée Bleue pour connaître son opinion.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer les révélations de la blonde ?

\- Leurs bracelets sont magiques et cela a créait un lien spécial, elle continue mal à l'aise. Le lien ne peut être brisé par une tierce personne.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela représente concrètement pour Emma ? Lui demande David confus.

\- Je voulais juste vous prévenir, avoue Tink, je ne souhaite pas que vous commettiez l'irréparable pour Emma comme pour Regina.

\- Viens-en au fait ! Je commence à m'agacer.

\- Il se pourrait qu'elles aient créé accidentellement un lien d'âme.

\- ET ? Réplique mon mari avec impatience.

\- Elles peuvent ressentir certaines émotions chez l'autre. Elles rechercheront inconsciemment la présence de l'autre tant que le lien ne sera pas complètement stable.

\- Il suffit juste d'occuper Emma, je révèle irrité.

\- Non, me déclare David, nous avions dit que nous ferions un effort. Ils se pourraient que nous fassions plus de mal que de bien en voulant les séparer.

\- C'est pour ça que je vous en parle, avoue Tink. La Fée Bleue ne souhaite pas que je révèle quoique ce soit à mes deux amies, mais je connais votre opinion très arrêtée sur la relation entre Emma et Regina.

\- Nous allons essayer, promet David.

Tink est soulagé, mais moi, je refuse d'abandonner aussi rapidement. Mon mari peu bien dire tout ce qu'il veut, j'empêcherai cette femme de faire du mal à ma fille.


	76. D70 : Gold

_Lieu : boutique de Gold_

_Protagoniste : Gold, Emma et David_

_Point de vue : Gold_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**********************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 70**

\- Miss Swan ravie de vous revoir.

La blonde me sourit avec hésitation. Nous n'avons pas eu réellement le loisir de discuter depuis l'enterrement de mon fils.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous manque un objet ? Elle m'interroge.

Elle et son père inspectent ma boutique complètement ravagée. J'avais déjà effectué un tour de ma boutique.

\- Tout ce qui peut être extrêmement dangereux se trouve encore dans la boutique, je déclare.

\- Pourquoi se donner la peine de tout saccager pour ne rien prendre ? Demande David en continuant à scruter toute la boutique.

Emma se rapproche de moi et se penche légèrement tout en murmurant.

\- Gardiez-vous des potions ou un truc du genre ici ?

Je hoche doucement de la tête. Je vois la contrariété passer sur le visage du Shérif. David vient vers nous en avisant le visage tendu de sa fille.

\- On ne va pas aimer vos révélations, déclare Charming sombrement.

\- Je le crains, je réponds, il manque tout un stock de diverses potions.

\- J'imagine qu'elles n'étaient pas étiquetées, réplique la Sauveuse en roulant des yeux.

Je soupire, mais ne contredis pas ses paroles. Je devrais penser à mettre des étiquettes pour éviter qu'un jour Belle se mette inutilement en danger.

\- Cependant, la personne m'ayant dérobé ses potions savaient tout de même quoi chercher, je révèle.

Le père et la fille haussent un sourcil dans un bel ensemble. David croise les bras et m'incite à continuer d'un hochement de tête. Emma passe une main dans ses cheveux et s'est à ce moment que je vois le bracelet à son poignet.

Je lui prends le bras et étudie le bijou. Je peux sentir la magie de Regina s'échapper, en douce, vague du bracelet. Je pose un regard interrogateur sur la Sauveuse. Elle confirme mon soupçon d'un léger signe de tête.

\- Je te conseille de faire attention à Regina et à toi. Les potions peuvent être incorporées à de la nourriture.

\- Quels sont leurs effets ? Interroge David.

\- Potentiellement dangereuse et possiblement mortelle.

\- Je vais prévenir Regina, marmonne Miss Swan en sortant son téléphone.

\- Nous tâcherons de retrouver vos bien, complète le père.

Ils quittent ma boutique cinq minutes plus tard, la blonde en grande conversation avec la mairesse. Je me demande si ces deux-là ont conscience du lien qui les unit. D'un geste négligent de la main, je redonne sa splendeur à ma boutique. Je vais rester fermer pour la journée et passé un peu de temps avec mon épouse.


	77. Bonus 7

_On suit Regina pour cette fois !_

* * *

************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Cauchemar**

_Je regarde tout autour de moi en essayant de savoir où est-ce que je me trouve. Cela ressemble à la ville de Storybrooke sans l'être totalement. De sombres nuages recouvrent le ciel. Je marche dans les rues tout en cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive._

\- Tu es enfin venu.

_Je me retourne et je fronce des sourcils en reconnaissant Emma. Cependant, elle ne ressemble pas totalement à la mère biologique d'Henry. Cette Emma ne sourit pas. Cette Emma a le regard éteint. Cette Emma est dangereuse._

\- Vous n'êtes pas Emma, _je déclare._

\- Je suis une version de son futur, _me répond la blonde._

_Je ne comprends pas. Mon regard se perd tout autour de moi et je constate la désolation des rues de Storybrooke._

_\- _Que s'est-il passé ?_ Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander._

_Là, Emma du futur me regarde longuement. Elle se détourne de moi et se dirige vers ma maison. Je ne peux que la suivre. Je ne souhaite pas être seule ici._

\- Ma Regina n'a pas eu ta chance, _elle déclare soudainement._ Personne n'est venu du futur pour nous avertir du danger.

\- Pourquoi le faites-vous pour nous ?

_La blonde m'observe sans répondre. Je sursaute en constatant les yeux bleu-vert de la Sauveuse. Ils sont tristes et morts. Elle se détourne de moi et pousse un soupir fatigué._

\- Est-ce que les visions ont commencé ?_ Elle m'interroge._

\- Vous parlez des cauchemars ?

\- Hum.

\- Je sais qu'elle en fait. J'ai pu assister à l'un deux.

_La blonde stoppe sa marche et se tourne vivement vers moi, une lueur de quelque chose dans le regard._

\- Tu étais là, lors de sa première crise à son retour en ville ?

\- Oui, nous étions à la mairie, car Emma avait ramené Zelena avec elle.

_Je vois la blonde froncer des sourcils dans une intense réflexion._

\- Qui d'autres l'accompagner ?

_Nous avons repris notre marche et nous arrivons rapidement devant les ruines de ma maison. Je reste interdite devant les dégâts. Il ne reste presque plus rien de ma demeure._

\- Elsa, la princesse d'Arendelle.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le soutien de ta sœur,_ avoue Miss Swan. _Je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Elsa était bien à mes côtés dans les moments difficiles.

_De nouveau, son regard perd tout éclat de vie. Je suis confuse et je voudrais lui crier ma frustration._

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?_ Je redemande._

\- Parce ce que tout à commencer ici_, elle répond._

_Je me sens comme transporté dans le temps. Je vois ma maison retrouvée toute sa gloire et la ville reprendre une apparence plus vivante et habitée. Je me trouve à regarder une autre version de moi et de Miss Swan._

_\- Regina, je…_

_\- Je ne veux rien savoir de vous Miss Swan, réplique mon autre. Vous pensez que je vais croire à leur mensonge._

_\- Mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas un mensonge, vient la réponse murmurée. Je ne peux te forcer à rien Regina, mais tu ne peux pas m'obliger à enfouir mes sentiments._

_\- Ce n'est pas parce que la poudre de fée vous a désignée…_

_\- Pourquoi as-tu si peur de la vérité ?_

_\- Je ne vous aiderais pas Miss Swan, vous pouvez bien mourir que cela ne me ferait rien._

_Il y a un long silence. La Sauveuse tremble et ferme, les yeux pour encaisser les paroles de son autre. Comme ses mots sont cruels._

_\- Je n'ai pas voulu cela, commence Miss Swan, j'ai toujours eu à cœur ton bonheur. Je me reproche tous les jours d'avoir ramené Marianne. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière et la laisser mourir. Si je pouvais tout modifier, alors je l'aurais fait et tu connaitrais ta fin heureuse avec Robin et Roland._

_\- Vous m'avez pris tout cela Miss Swan, vient la réponse. Vous gâchez tout comme votre mère. Vous ne valez pas mieux, votre famille est une malédiction._

_Le souvenir s'estompe et nous sommes de retour devant le manoir détruit. Je regarde cette Emma avec horreur. Je baisse ensuite les yeux en réalisant mon comportement de ces dernières semaines._

_Pourtant, il y a des choses différentes de ce futur. Zelena est bien vivante et je n'ai jamais eu cette conversation avec Emma._

\- Cette scène ne sait jamais produite_, je déclare._

_Cette Emma sourit. Il est doux et triste, mais un peu de bonheur se cache tout au fond des yeux bleu-vert._

\- En effet, dans ton temps, Zelena et Elsa sont les piliers de mon autre moi. Leurs essences combinées doivent apporter un équilibre à son âme.

\- Emma a besoin de ma présence pour calmer ses nouvelles crises,_ je révèle._

_La blonde me scrute longuement. Elle me conduit dans les ruines de ma maison. Je pense que nous nous trouvons dans la cuisine. Je ne comprends pas cette désolation._

\- Ma Regina a refusé en bloc la vérité. Lorsque le lien s'est formé, il n'était pas complet et stable.

_La blonde prend doucement mon bras gauche avec sa main gauche. Je sursaute en voyant le même bracelet à son bras. Seul le pendentif accroché est différent. Je fronce alors des sourcils en assimilant ses paroles._

\- Emma et moi sommes liées ?

\- Lorsque tu te réveilleras,_ elle explique sans répondre, _vous devrez chercher les réponses. Ils voudront vous cacher bien des choses pour votre bien. Ils vous feront involontairement du mal.

_Elle me libère et je frotte inconsciemment le bijou. Son doux sourire est de nouveau en place. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Qui nous a empêché de découvrir la vérité ?_

_Le manoir rajeuni, une nouvelle fois. Je peux aisément dire que du temps s'est écoulé._

_\- Regina, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, déclare Kathryn. Tu lui fais du mal et cela a un impact sur toi aussi._

_\- Je refuse de sauver cette écervelée._

_\- Elle est mourante Regina ! Selon Gold, elle ne passera pas la nuit, réplique Tink. Son état empire d'heure en heure et tu n'es pas dans un meilleur état._

_\- Je ne peux rien pour elle._

_\- Tu ne nous laisses pas le choix._

_Je vois mon autre se faire assommer par la magie sans opposer une quelconque résistance. On la transporte auprès de la blonde. Regina inspire profondément en voyant l'état lamentable de Miss Swan. Des cernes gigantesques et un regard éteint. Une version plus jeune de celle à mes côtés._

_Elle voit leurs deux magies opérées et crées les bracelets. Cependant, son autre n'est pas venu volontairement pour l'aider. Sur le bracelet de l'autre brune, aucun pendentif n'apparaît._

_\- Comment avez-vous osez ? Explose son autre. Vous pensez qu'un lien magique me fera changer d'avis !_

_La scène s'efface et je vois la destruction autour de moi. J'étudie la blonde à mes côtés. Elle est fatiguée et ses épaules sont voutées sous le poids de la peine ou de la culpabilité._

\- Elle m'a rejeté jusqu'à la fin,_ elle avoue dans un murmure. _Ma famille était ravie de sa décision, mais ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer le monstre qui grandissait en moi.

\- Où sont-ils tous passés ?

\- Mort.

_Je n'ose plus dire un mot. Comment pouvaient-ils être morts ?_

_Un petit rire froid sort de la gorge de Miss Swan et me donne froid dans le dos._

\- Tu dois chercher les réponses,_ elle déclare_. Emma devra toujours être avec toi dans ses recherches. Il est important que vous trouviez la vérité sur ses bracelets. Ils ne sont pas justes pour canaliser les crises.

_Son regard bleu-vert me transperce et me donne l'impression d'être nue devant cette femme. Je hoche simplement de la tête, ma langue semble coller contre mon palais._

\- Tu devras apprendre à pardonner,_ elle continue_, je ne te demande pas d'oublier les erreurs, mais laisse le passer derrière toi.

\- Je ne suis pas prête à avoir la vie d'Emma entre mes mains,_ j'avoue. _J'ai peur des conséquences liées à tout ceci.

\- L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse. Chacun de tes actes auront des conséquences. Si tu refuses la vérité, alors tu devras faire face à un grand danger et Storybrooke ne se relèvera pas de ce combat.

\- Qui a détruit la ville ?

\- Moi.

_Un autre silence lourd, pesant et glacial._

\- Je ne contrôle pas ma magie et elle m'a consumé. Notre lien n'était pas assez fort et tangible pour m'aider. Je les ai tous tués et je vais bientôt mourir. J'ai donc tenté le tout pour le tout et j'ai enfin pu te contacter.

\- Comment ?

\- Le bracelet, _elle révèle._ Le lien entre vous deux est solide et désiré. J'ai pu le sentir et l'utiliser pour te prévenir.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Mon moi du passé à eu une vision de ce futur,_ elle déclare le regard sombre. _Elle a vu toute la désolation causée par notre pouvoir. Cependant, nous ne pouvons vous forcer à nous aimer.

\- Je ne comprends pas_, j'avoue totalement confuse._

\- Pour briser le sort d'âme réincarnée, l'amour doit être véritable et partagé. Nous ne pouvons contraindre l'être nous étant destiné à nous aimer. Voilà pourquoi, toutes nos autres vies se sont finies abruptement.

\- Vous avez forcé…

\- Non, en général, nous mourrions avant d'avoir pu entrer en contact avec nos True Love. Si nous tombions sur vous par hasard, nous nous faisions tuer quelques semaines ou mois après notre première rencontre.

\- En quoi cela est-il différent cette fois ?_ Je demande perplexe._

_L'autre Emma ne me répond pas tout de suite. Elle ferme les yeux et inspire longuement. Son regard se fait lointain et elle déclare dans un murmure._

\- Parce qu'IL est venu au monde et qu'IL vous a réuni.

_Je fronce des sourcils._

\- Je ne vois pas…

\- Le vrai croyant est née de moi et a été élevé par toi, _elle poursuit sans faire cas de mon interruption._ Sans ta malédiction, j'aurais connu le même triste sort que mes autres vies.

\- Tu vas mourir dans ce futur,_ je réplique._

\- En effet, ici, il n'y a plus rien à changer, mais pas pour ton présent. L'espoir n'est pas perdu dans ton temps. Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'une autre fin nous attend tous.

\- Que vient faire notre fils dans cette histoire ?

\- Vous êtes une famille,_ vient la réponse._

_Je l'attrape par le poignet alors que sa silhouette s'efface lentement._

\- Je ne pourrais pas,_ je déclare. _Je suis incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit à part Henry. J'ai eu trop de perte par le passé. Je ne peux pas faire face à tout cela.

\- Tu n'es plus seule maintenant Regina, _elle murmure. _N'oublie pas, l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse.

_Sur ces derniers mots, elle disparaît. Je contemple encore une longue minute cette ville dévastée avant de me sentir revenir à la réalité._

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et tombe directement dans un regard bleu-vert inquiet et plein de vie. Je tente de me lever, mais la main douce d'Emma me maintient allongé.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, elle me dit tout bas.

Je suis dans mon salon et je note d'un seul coup d'œil la présence de Zelena et Elsa.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Je l'interroge.

\- Je me suis sentie étrange, elle hausse les épaules. Je me sentais agitée et terrifiée. Ce n'était pas mes émotions. Ma magie m'a amené ici. Tu étais allongé sur ce fauteuil et tu marmonnais.

Un petit silence.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant, je lui déclare.

Elle hoche de la tête et me sourit doucement.

Elle est vivante.

Elle n'est pas abimée comme l'autre.

Elle n'est pas marquée par la culpabilité.

Ses yeux brillent de vie.

\- Voudrais-tu venir manger avec Henry ce soir ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup ça.

Je lui rends son sourire et serre doucement sa main.

Je dois continuer à avancer sur ce chemin en laissant mon passé derrière moi.


	78. D71 : Henry

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Henry et Emma_

_Point de vue : Henry_

* * *

************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 71**

Je suis heureux de passer une soirée en compagnie de mes deux mères. J'observe la préparation du repas alors que Mama est en retard comme d'habitude. Cela agace prodigieusement maman.

\- Pourrais-tu lui envoyer un message mon chéri ?

\- Ok, je réponds tout en prenant mon téléphone.

Je n'ai pas le temps de taper mon message, un grand bruit nous parvient de l'entrée. Nous nous précipitons dans le hall. Ma mère me repousse derrière elle alors qu'un nuage magique prend vie dans notre entrée.

\- Argh !

Un petit bruit sourd m'indique une chute. Je quitte ma relative protection pour observer Mama étalé au sol. Je hausse un sourcil perplexe à son intention.

\- Voilà une bien étrange manière d'arrivé chez les gens Emma, attaque ma mère un peu en colère.

Mama se redresse en maugréant de façon incompréhensible. Elle défroisse ses vêtements, accroche sa veste noire et observe le sol tout autour d'elle avant de murmurer de consternation.

Nous sursautons dans un bel ensemble lorsque différentes choses apparaissent près d'Emma. Il y a un bouquet de fleurs et une bouteille de vin.

\- Désolée pour le retard, elle déclare avec un petit sourire penaud. J'ai dû échapper à une embuscade de Mary.

\- Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es apparu magiquement dans ma maison, réplique ma mère clairement agacée.

\- Je croyais qu'elle était occupée ? Je demande à Mama.

\- Neal ne peut pas la garder constamment ailleurs, elle me répond. Je tentais de lui échapper sans paraître méchante quand ma magie s'est manifestée.

Elle hausse des épaules et se frotte distraitement le poignet. Ma mère brune la voit faire et l'entraîne sans ménagement dans la cuisine. Elle force Emma à s'asseoir tout en l'examinant attentivement.

\- Ta magie n'était-elle pas sous contrôle ? Interroge ma mère.

\- Tout aller bien, ses derniers jours, confie Mama. Est-ce que tu crois que cela à avoir avec les potions disparues ?

Je fronce des sourcils. Je suis inquiet, Emma m'avait averti de garder l'œil ouvert. Je ne veux pas qu'une de mes deux mères soient blessés.

\- C'est une possibilité, confirme ma mère. Tâchons de passer outre cet incident et essayons de profiter de la soirée.

Je plains la personne qui tente de séparer mes mères. Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. Je préfère me concentrer sur le moment présent. Je souris doucement en voyant mes mères interagirent. Je ferais tout pour préserver ce bonheur.


	79. D72 : Emma

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Henry et Emma_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 72**

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider pour quelques choses ? Je demande doucement.

\- Sort de ma cuisine et va t'asseoir au salon avec Henry, me réplique Regina avec agacement.

Je soupire et fais la moue, mais je suis l'ordre de la maîtresse de maison. Henry me lance son regard « je te l'avais bien dit ». Je lui tire la langue et le laisse choisir le DVD à regarder. C'est parti pour Jack Sparrow et ses singeries.

Je finis par abandonner notre fils quand je suis sûr qu'il est bien immergé dans le film. Je me dirige sans bruit vers la cuisine. Je m'arrête à l'entrée de celle-ci et observe la brune évoluer avec grâce dans la pièce.

\- Comptes-tu rester debout ?

Je viens m'asseoir et l'observe faire toujours en silence. Je la trouve belle et adorable. Je soupire et détourne les yeux. Regina n'est pas encore prête à ce que je lui fasse une telle démonstration d'affection.

\- Je suis désolé pour mon intrusion de tout à l'heure.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, elle me répond soucieuse. Je suis surtout inquiète de ce qui a pu provoquer cette magie accidentelle.

\- Je désirais juste échapper à ma mère pour être avec toi et Henry, je révèle. Peut-être est-ce dû à mon souhait de venir au plus vite pour vous retrouver.

\- Tu aurais senti ta magie répondre, elle me contredit, alors que dans ta situation rien était contrôlé. Tu aurais pu te blesser.

\- Je vais bien, je hausse les épaules, je suis arrivé là où je voulais être.

Regina m'observe une longue minute avant de baisser les yeux. Je peux dire à son attitude qu'il y a plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Je l'interroge avec douceur.

Elle relève la tête et je plonge dans ses yeux noisette. J'y lis de la peur et de la tristesse. La brune se rapproche de moi et touche doucement mon poignet gauche.

\- Ton, toi tu futur m'a rendue visite, elle murmure. Nous devrons parler lorsque nous serons seulement toutes les deux.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire doucement. Je n'ose pas regarder la brune et me triture les mains. Celles de la mairesse viennent recouvrir les miennes.

\- Je t'ai promis d'essayer Emma, elle déclare avec sérieux, je ne laisserais pas un tel avenir se produire. Nous passerons à travers ça.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Ils sont emplis de vérité et d'une détermination féroce. Je hoche la tête et elle s'éloigne pour terminer le souper. Je sens la tension quitter mon corps et je respire à nouveau.

Je veux croire en elle.


	80. D73 : Mary

_Lieu : appartement des Charming_

_Protagoniste : David, Mary et Emma_

_Point de vue : Mary_

* * *

****************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_****************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 73**

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous fuis ? Je demande à ma fille.

Emma lève les yeux au ciel et croise les bras. David assit dans le fauteuil à mes côté est étonnement silencieux.

\- Mes sentiments pour Regina ne te convient pas, elle répond.

J'entends mon mari soupirer et je lui jette un regard. Il hausse un sourcil dans ma direction. Je détourne les yeux et me concentre sur notre fille.

\- De toutes les personnes Emma, pourquoi elle ?

\- Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde, elle déclare irriter.

Je vois la colère dans ses yeux. Elle se lève et fait les cent pas. Je croise les bras et donne un coup de coude à David pour me venir en aide.

\- Je veux lui laisser une chance, il avoue, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Nous en avions déjà parlé.

\- Je ne veux pas de Regina dans notre famille.

Un rire froid retentit et je me fige sous la surprise. Le regard d'Emma est glacial et je vois la magie danser dans ses yeux. Je fronce des sourcils et je suis prête à répliquer, mais notre fille ne me laisse pas le temps.

\- As-tu volé des potions dans la boutique de Gold ? Elle m'interroge sèchement.

\- Voyons Emma, réplique son père, ta mère ne tenterait jamais…

\- Ne la défends pas ! Chaque fois que je me trouve en sa présence ces deux derniers jours, je sens ma magie s'agiter.

David se tourne vivement vers moi en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas osé faire du mal à notre fille ? Il me demande.

\- Je ne crois pas un seul instant que Regina sera capable de rendre notre fille heureuse, je révèle. Comment osez-vous m'accuser du vol des potions de Gold. Je t'aime Emma et je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal.

Il y a un petit silence.

\- Tu mens, me déclare ma fille totalement folle de rage. Tu oses me mentir en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

La magie de notre fille se manifeste alors et tout l'appartement se met à trembler. Ses yeux verts brillent de magie pure. Je sens David me saisir par le bras et me reculer d'Emma.

Le phénomène ne dure pas longtemps. Regina apparaît dans une fumée violette, se saisit de notre fille et la magie s'arrête brutalement après leur départ.

\- Nous devons parler, me déclare David sur un ton dur.

Je baisse les yeux vaincus.


	81. D74 : Zelena

_Lieu : Forêt de Storybrooke_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Emma. Zelena et Elsa_

_Point de vue : Zelena_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_******************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 74**

J'apparais dans la forêt avec Elsa. Nous découvrons un spectacle terrifiant. Tout est détruit et brûlé dans un rayon de cent mètres. Au milieu se trouvent Emma et Regina. Nous nous précipitons vers les deux femmes.

Ma sœur lève un regard paniqué sur nous. La Sauveuse est dans un piteux état.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Je demande.

\- Snow, déclare avec venin sa Majesté. J'ai senti les émotions et la magie d'Emma fluctuer dangereusement.

Elle fronce les sourcils tout en ne lâchant pas une seule seconde la blonde prostrée au sol. Cette dernière paraît endormie, mais rien n'est moins sûr.

\- La crise magique est terminée, vient la voix d'Elsa. Nous pourrions la ramener à l'appartement.

\- Je ne laisserais pas Emma sans surveillance, contre Regina avec hargne.

Je hausse un sourcil devant son emportement. Un petit sourire prend place sur mes lèvres et je vois la princesse avoir un tic au coin des siens.

\- Nous pouvons effectivement envahir ton manoir, je lui accorde. Elsa et moi allons prévenir Henry et nous préparerons les affaires de tout le monde.

\- Je ne parlais pas de vous, elle réplique sèchement.

\- Malheureusement, ajoute Elsa, ceci n'est pas négociable.

Regina ouvre la bouche, puis le referme soudainement une ombre d'inquiétude passant dans son regard. Elle pose ses yeux noisette sur la Sauveuse et caresse doucement son poignet. Emma pousse un simple soupir.

\- Très bien, elle accorde, soyez là avant le souper.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle disparaît emportant Emma avec elle. Je me tourne vers la princesse et cette dernière me renvoie mon regard.

\- Nous allons devoir enquêter, elle déclare.

\- Rentrons à l'appartement et récupérons le petit prince au plus vite, j'ajoute. Je crois que les ennuis ne sont pas finis.


	82. D75 : Elsa

_Pas de publication le 28 et 29 octobre._

_Lieu : Storybrooke_

_Protagoniste : Archie, Marianne, Robin, Henry et Elsa_

_Point de vue : Elsa_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 75**

J'aperçois mon neveu et lui fais signe de venir me rejoindre. Il fronce les sourcils comme sa mère brune. Comme il est adorable. Henry arrive rapidement à ma hauteur.

\- Nous parlerons une fois arrivé chez Regina, je lui révèle.

\- Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Mama ? Il demande soucieux.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, je réponds. Mais ta mère est intervenue à temps.

Ses sourcils se dressent sous la surprise. Nous marchons rapidement et je jette un regard circulaire sur tout ce qui nous entoure.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois quitter l'école ? Il m'interroge.

\- Nous ne savons pas ce qui a provoqué la crise d'Emma, je murmure, nous avons pensé qu'il serait plus sécuritaire d'avoir tout le monde au même endroit pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

Nous ne parlons plus et j'accélère le mouvement un mauvais pressentiment m'habitant. Je grince des dents lorsque nous nous faisons arrêter par Archie, si ma mémoire est bonne.

\- Bonjour, il nous salue, comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien, je réponds, désolé, mais nous sommes pressés.

Nous le contournons est continuons notre route avant d'être arrêté cette fois-ci par Marianne.

Je ne laisse pas le temps à la femme de parler. Je pousse Henry dans le dos et lui intime de continuer à avancer. Il m'obéit sans un mot et je gèle la brune pour être sûr de ne pas être suivit.

La femme n'a même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Une fois à bonne distance de la jeune femme, je la libère.

Enfin, nous voyons la demeure de Regina se rapprocher. J'ai presque envie de hurler de colère. L'homme des bois nous bloc le passage. Par l'enfer ! Ce sont-ils tous donné le mot aujourd'hui ?

\- Je veux savoir…

\- Dégagez de là, je réplique froidement. Je n'ai pas mon temps à perdre avec vous et Regina encore moins.

\- Vous n'avez pas à…

\- Tu as abandonné ma mère, lui jette Henry avec mépris. Je te défends de l'approcher ou de lui parler !

\- Tu as entendu mon neveu, j'ajoute, déguerpi avant que je ne te change en statut de glace.

Nous laissons l'homme en place et fonçons vers la maison. La porte s'ouvre sur Zelena et nous entrons sans plus un regard en arrière. Nous sommes enfin en sécurité.


	83. D76: Inconnu

_Lieu : Storybrooke_

_Protagoniste : Inconnus_

_Point de vue : Inconnu_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 76**

J'observe les deux autres personnes présentes. Je soupire et les invite à prendre place autour de ma table.

\- Comment avance notre plan ? Je leur demande.

\- Le couple Charming a une charmante discussion, me révèle mon premier acolyte.

\- Je ne sais pas où se trouve le Shérif, ajoute le deuxième. Elle n'est pas ressortie de l'appartement.

\- C'est étrange, je déclare, j'ai vu Elsa venir prendre Henry à l'école.

Nous demeurons silencieux un petit moment. Je scrute les alentours de notre repère et brise le silence pesant.

\- Nous devons continuer à les diviser.

\- Que faisons-nous pour l'Evil Queen ? Me demande l'acolyte numéro un.

\- Elle protègera son gosse contre toute attaque, déclare mon deuxième partenaire. Nous devrons faire attention pour ne pas l'avoir sur notre dos.

\- Le manque de coopération de la Reine nous sert, je réplique avec agacement.

\- Elles sont liées. Il sera plus difficile de nuire à la Gardienne.

\- Même si le lien est partagé, sa Majesté est une femme têtue et imbue de sa personne. Il se pourrait qu'à la fin, elle accomplisse la mission à notre place.

Un grand rire retentit, il est froid et ironique.

\- Elle ne fera pas de mal à la Sauveuse, et cela, même sous influence de potions. Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur cette femme.

\- Alors nous continuons comme nous le faisons maintenant.

\- Ils sont tellement occupés, je confirme un sourire cruel et froid sur les lèvres. Elsa et Zelena sont d'une grande aide sans même le savoir. Faites attention à votre attitude pour les prochains jours.

La réunion se termine sur mes dernières paroles. Je les regarde partir et attends une bonne demi-heure avant de retourner tranquillement à mes habitudes. Le moment de la vengeance est bientôt proche.


	84. D77 : Regina

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Elsa, Regina, Emma, Zelena et Henry_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 77**

\- Est-ce que Mama va bien ? Me demande mon fils.

Je soupire et le serre dans mes bras. Je pose un regard reconnaissant sur Elsa. J'invite toute la petite troupe à se rendre au salon.

\- Emma se repose dans une chambre à l'étage, je révèle. Elle risque de dormir quelques heures.

\- Si, tout va bien, continue Henry, pourquoi m'avoir retiré de l'école ?

\- Nous préférons être prudentes, réplique Zelena. Quelqu'un s'amuse avec des potions qui ont des effets indésirables sur la magie d'Emma.

\- Nous devrons probablement avoir une discussion avec les Charming, ajoute Elsa en colère.

Je les abandonne un cours moment pour nous préparer des boissons chaudes. Je suis à peine surprise de voir mon fils me rejoindre dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que grand-mère a encore fait ? Il m'interroge.

Je fronce des sourcils et pose un regard scrutateur sur Henry.

\- En fait, Emma se trouvait avec ses parents, je déclare, il se peut qu'il soit responsable tous les deux.

\- Grand-père commençait à être correct avec la situation, il réplique. On a beaucoup parlé ensemble.

Il hausse les épaules et se saisit de deux tasses avant de retourner au salon. Nous trouvons Elsa et Zelena en grande conversation. Je tends une tasse de café à ma sœur alors qu'Henry fait de même avec la blonde.

\- Alors, allez-vous me dire la vérité ? Interroge à nouveau Henry.

J'échange un regard avec les deux autres femmes et nous nous comprenons facilement.

\- Attendons le réveil d'Emma avant de condamner ta grand-mère.


	85. D78 : David

_Lieu : appartement des Charming_

_Protagoniste : Mary et David_

_Point de vue : David_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 78**

\- Comment as-tu pu oser faire cela à notre fille ? Je lui demande en colère.

Mary n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux. Elle est assise et ce tort les mains nerveusement.

\- Regina a fait du mal à notre famille, me déclare ma femme, elle a voulu se venger d'une erreur de jeunesse !

\- Elle est en train de sauver la vie de notre fille ! Je réplique outragé. Regina est la seule personne capable de la protéger !

\- Elle nous fait croire qu'elle nous aide, me crache Mary en colère à son tour. Je veux simplement protéger notre enfant.

Je la toise une longue minute sans rien dire. Comment pouvait-elle penser ainsi ?

\- Nous n'avons jamais pris soin d'Emma, je lui réponds, elle s'est élevée seule. Cela fait plusieurs années qu'elle n'a plus besoin de nous pour s'occuper d'elle. Notre fille est une adulte, capable de prendre ses propres décisions.

Je me détourne de ma femme sans savoir comment me comporter avec elle. Je me mets à faire les cent pas tout en essayant d'analyser tout ce que je viens d'apprendre.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, me révèle Mary d'une voix brisée.

\- Tu as sciemment choisi d'utiliser ses potions en présence d'Emma, je déclare irriter. Que ce serait-il passé si Regina n'était pas apparu un peu plus tôt ? Notre fille a perdu le contrôle de sa magie à cause de tes actes !

\- Je suis désolée ! Elle me crie désespéré. Je ne voulais pas _ça _!

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, mon téléphone décide de se manifester.

\- Oui, je réponds sèchement, que se passe-t-il ? Hum, oui, nous discutons. Ok, nous serons là dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Je raccroche et pose un regard déçu sur ma femme. Je soupire et commence à me préparer.

\- Nous sommes attendus chez Regina, je révèle. Nous allons emmener Neal avec nous pour plus de précautions.

Je suis soulagée lorsque Mary n'émet pas de commentaire. Nous quittons l'appartement cinq minutes plus tard. J'espère qu'elles ne feront pas de mal à mon épouse. Henry devrait pouvoir contenir la colère des femmes de notre famille.


	86. D79 : Kathryn

_Lieu : appartement de Belle_

_Protagoniste :, Belle, __Kathryn, __Ruby et Tink_

_Point de vue : Kathryn_

* * *

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 79**

\- J'aurais besoin de votre aide, déclare Tink un air grave sur le visage.

Je note sans mal l'exaspération de Belle et Ruby. Les deux brunes posent un regard suspicieux sur la fée et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire de même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Demande la louve.

La blonde se tortille et se lève pour commencer à creuser une tranchée dans le plancher de Belle. Je soupire et lâche un poil sèchement.

\- Assis et commence depuis le début.

Elle s'exécute immédiatement tout en inspirant et expirant plusieurs fois. Elle se penche vers le sac qu'elle a traîné avec elle. La Fée en sort un vieux grimoire.

Nous soupirons de désespoir Belle, Ruby et moi. Quelle bêtise Tink a pu encore faire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interroge Belle.

\- C'est une explication de ce qui arrive à Regina et Emma, elle répond en baissant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas à nous que tu devrais le montrer, je réplique avec agacement.

\- Je ne peux pas entrer en contact avec elles.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Demande Ruby d'une voix grondante.

\- La Fée Bleue m'en empêche, elle révèle. Il faut que l'une de vous leur donne le livre.

\- J'irais, je déclare, je ne crains rien comparer à toi, mais je te conseille de rester loin de leur famille pour un bout de temps.

Tink est abattue, mais je ne peux compatir à son malheur. Belle et Ruby secouent la tête en même temps tout en lançant un regard noir à la Fée.

Belle a récupéré le livre et le feuillète avec application. Elle fronce des sourcils et son regard se fait soucieux. Elle nous jette un regard avant de nous inviter à lire avec elle.

Je me place à sa droite et Ruby déjà à sa gauche se penche pour lire. Un long silence prend place dans la pièce.

\- Bordel ! Ce n'est pas une info à garder secret ! Crache Ruby.

\- Ruby, tu viens avec moi, je réplique en colère. Belle voit si tu peux en apprendre plus avec ton mari. Essayons de limiter les dégâts !


	87. D80 : Emma

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Emma et Regina_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 80**

_Je grimace en voyant ou je me trouve. Je suis surprise en voyant Regina me regardant avec un certain soulagement._

_\- _Madame le Maire_, je déclare._

_\- _Miss Swan_, elle soupire, _je voulais te parler avant de totalement disparaître. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

_\- _Pourquoi avoir refusé l'amour de mon autre ?_ Je lui demande._

_La brune me lance un regard pénétrant. Je me sens mal à l'aise, mais ne détourne pas les yeux pour autant. Je dois connaître la vérité._

_\- _J'ai été influencé par des potions appartenant à Gold.

_Je fronce des sourcils, il me manque un élément pour tout assembler. Je fais les cent pas dans les cendres du Manoir._

_\- _Je ne comprends pas, _je lui avoue, _le vol des potions a eu lieu la semaine dernière.

_\- _Elles n'ont pas disparu quand tu as quitté la ville ? _M'interroge la mairesse._

_\- _Non, tout était calme durant mon absence,_ je réponds. _Zelena m'a certifié qu'il n'y avait rien eu d'anormal.

_\- _Ma demi-sœur est vivante ?_ Elle demande clairement curieuse et surprise._

_Je hoche la tête et nous demeurons silencieuses un petit moment. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir la désolation m'entourant. Je ne réalise toujours pas ce que mon pouvoir est capable de faire._

_\- _Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps,_ reprend la brune, _Emma, tu dois faire attention. Ces potions sont dangereuses et peuvent influencer grandement la personnalité d'une personne.

_\- _Est-ce que tu sous-entends que…

_\- _Oui,tout aurait pu être différent si je n'avais pas été infecté,_ elle révèle_. Je connais le coupable. Tu dois la trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_J'ouvre la bouche, mais elle m'incite d'un geste de la main à garder le silence._

_\- _Marianne est votre ennemie et elle n'agit pas seule.

_\- _Je ne crois pas qu'elle ferait du mal…

_\- _Miss Swan,_ réplique sèchement Regina, _tu voulais faire le bien, mais cette femme m'en veut terriblement.

\- Elle a retrouvé son mari et son fils !

\- Malheureusement, elle n'a pas apprécié notre relation éphémère.

\- Est-ce que Mary fait partit des collaborateurs ?_ Je demande sans vouloir connaître la réponse._

_Le regard inquiet de Regina me donne la réponse._

_\- _Elle est victime d'une potion.

\- Je le crains,_ elle déclare. _Mon temps est compté. Vous devez vous méfier de la Fée Bleue. Elle est en partie responsable, car elle sait la vérité sur les bracelets.

_L'image de la mairesse vacille et je me précipite vers elle._

_\- _Attends !

\- Aie confiance,_ elle me souffle avant de disparaître._

Je me réveille en sursaut et un regard noisette inquiet se pose sur moi. Une main apaisante caresse mon bras et je ferme à nouveau les yeux pour un sommeil sans rêve.


	88. Bonus 8

_Ce bonus m'a donné du mal. Point de vue d'Elsa. Pour ceux et celles, se posant la question pour le drabble 80, il s'agit de la Regina du futur !  
_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes une grande source de motivation._

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Grimoire**

La sonnette retentit dans le manoir silencieux. Henry lève la tête de son film alors que Zelena et moi discutons calmement dans un fauteuil du salon. J'entends les pas de Regina à l'étage alors qu'elle doit quitter la chambre d'Emma. Nous convergeons rapidement vers le hall avec méfiance.

\- Ça doit être David et Mary, déclare Henry.

Nous soupirons tous et la brune se décide à ouvrir la porte. Le couple Charming se tient derrière celle-ci clairement mal à l'aise et coupable. David pousse sa femme dans le dos pour l'inciter à entrer.

Celle-ci semble misérable et fuit notre regard à tous. Je grogne et retourne au salon avec les nouveaux ajouts. Je m'assieds à ma place, vite rejoint par Zelena. La Sorcière lance littéralement des éclairs avec ses yeux. Je ricane méchamment en observant la mère d'Emma prendre place dans le fauteuil en face du nôtre.

\- Je vais préparer du café, déclare Regina en s'enfuyant vers sa cuisine.

Henry marmonne une vague excuse et va rejoindre sa mère. L'atmosphère devient rapidement lourde et tendue. Je dois dire que Zelena et moi ne faisons rien pour détendre le couple.

Le silence perdure jusqu'au retour de la mère et du fils. Henry décide de s'asseoir auprès de la mairesse. Nous avons tous une tasse fumante dans les mains et nous buvons quelques gorgées sans rompre le silence.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Mama ? Demande mon neveu la mine sombre.

Mary est prête à éclater en sanglots alors que David soupire de défaite. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa femme et décide à nous raconter l'altercation qu'ils ont eue avec leur fille. Je sens ma colère grandir de minute en minute.

Je sens la magie de la brune à mes côtés réagir aux paroles du père de la blonde. Je fronce des sourcils en voyant celle de Regina crépiter de façon menaçante.

\- Où se trouve Emma ? Interroge Mary d'une voix timide.

\- Elle se reposa, réplique Regina froidement.

La petite brune n'ose plus ouvrir la bouche et se tasse dans son fauteuil. Son côté Evil Queen a un petit côté effrayant. Je donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de mon amie pour l'empêcher d'ajouter quoique soit après les paroles de la Reine.

Elle croise les bras et boude, je roule simplement des yeux. Notre neveu lui ne peut retenir sa langue.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses que mes mères soient heureuses ensemble ?

\- Henry, tente Regina.

\- Non, maman, il réplique en secouant la tête, Grand-mère ne peut pas projeter sa colère sur sa propre fille pour te punir. Tout ça s'est du passé et je pensais que nous avions tous décidé d'aller de l'avant.

Un petit silence prend place. La Reine serre doucement son fils contre elle tout en lui prodiguant des mots de réconfort et d'apaisement. Elle le relâche une minute plus tard le regard perdu vers la porte du salon.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté tout en écoutant d'une oreille notre conversation.

\- Comment pouvez-vous jeter de telles horreurs à Emma ? Je demande. Depuis sa venue dans cette ville, elle vous a toujours aidé et vous a sauvé de la malédiction deux fois. Que vous faut-il de plus ?

\- Elle espère retrouver son pouvoir d'autrefois. Parfois, le pouvoir peut avoir une influence néfaste même sur les plus pures des âmes, crache Regina.

La brune jette à peine un coup d'œil à Mary son attention toujours focalisée ailleurs. Elle soupire et quitte le salon sans un mot de plus. Nous l'observons disparaître en nous envoyant des regards interrogateurs.

Henry hausse des épaules, mais ne tourne plus son attention vers ses grands-parents.

\- Emma s'est réveillée, je murmure à Zelena.

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air, elle acquiesce. Je ne vous comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à agir ainsi envers votre propre fille ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoue doucement Mary. J'ai ce sentiment qui surgit à chaque fois que je vois ma fille et je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir l'éloigner de l'Evil Queen.

\- Hum, déclarons-nous en même temps.

\- Il y a bien dû avoir une chose ayant changé dans vos habitudes ses derniers temps, ajoute Zelena la mine soucieuse.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit une nouvelle fois. Personne ne bouge et le silence se fait lourd. Allons bon, qui peut bien vouloir parler à Regina ? Henry se propose d'aller ouvrir. Je le suis pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je sens la présence de Zelena dans mon dos et ne peux empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres.

Même si elle ne le montre pas, elle se fait aussi du souci pour le petit. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et rigole lorsqu'elle roule des yeux. Nous haussons tous les trois les sourcils en voyant qui se tient derrière la porte.

\- Kathryn ?

Nous sursautons et nous nous retournons pour voir Regina descendre les marches d'escalier. Madame le Maire fronce des sourcils et ses yeux noisette scannent la nouvelle arrivante de haut en bas.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Elle demande.

\- Non, on déclare tous les quatre.

Ha.

La blonde nous dévisage tous sans comprendre. Henry et Regina plissent les yeux de la même manière suspicieuse et Zelena les imitent de façon déroutante.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Elle interroge à nouveau.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne, déclare Regina.

\- Rien du tout, ajoute Henry.

\- Vous aimeriez bien le savoir, sarcastique de Zelena.

\- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, je réplique.

Elle reçoit nos réponses simultanément.

Un autre silence.

\- Kathryn ?

Nous soupirons tous les quatre en entendant la voix interrogative de David. Il ne s'aventure pas plus loin dans le hall lorsqu'il avise nos regards courroucés.

\- Il se passe clairement quelque chose d'important ici.

Elle croise les bras et nous défie de lui dire le contraire. Je vois Regina se désintéresser une nouvelle fois de la discussion. Ses yeux noisette glissent vers l'étage. Elle gigote et nous abandonne au bout d'une minute.

\- Encore ? Demande Zelena.

Je hausse les épaules tentait de rejoindre la mairesse. Je me retiens, Emma a besoin de Regina. Nous demeurons tous dans le hall sans oser bouger ou invité la blonde à entrer.

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous va m'inviter à entrer ?

\- Non, vient la réponse d'Henry, Zelena et moi.

Mary finit par montrer le bout de son nez et salue Kathryn doucement. Celle-ci jette un coup d'œil dangereux à la petite brune.

Hum ? Voilà qui est intéressant.

Du bruit se fait entendre à l'étage et nous voyons apparaître Emma et Regina au bout de cinq minutes. L'atmosphère devient lourde et pesante. La magie crépite dangereusement autour de nous.

\- Emma, calme-toi, déclare la mairesse sèchement. Je ne permettrais pas qu'ils te fassent du mal sous mon toit.

La menace est lancée et je vois Mary grimacé et se recroqueviller sur elle-même. La Sauveuse étudie Kathryn une longue minute. Elle se tourne vers la brune et elles ont un échange silencieux. Celle-ci plisse les yeux et la blonde hausse des épaules. Elles sont clairement contrariées par la situation.

\- Entre Kathryn, invite Regina en détachant son regard du Shérif.

Henry referme vivement la porte derrière elle et nous prenons tous une fois encore la direction du salon. Nous retrouvons nos places. Emma s'assit naturellement près de la brune alors que Kathryn leur fait face.

\- En quel honneur avons-nous droit à votre visite ? Demande Zelena agacée.

Soupire désespéré générale.

\- Tink a tenu à nous réunir Belle, Ruby et moi pour nous parler d'une information capitale.

\- Qui est ? Je l'encourage.

\- Ceci, elle pose sur la table basse un vieux grimoire.

Un reniflement typique de la famille Mills se fait entendre.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Interroge Emma d'une voix basse et un peu roque.

\- C'est un grimoire sur les liens magiques, elle révèle.

\- Les bracelets ? Demande en cœur la mairesse et le Shérif.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi Tink n'est pas venu nous en parler ? Lui demande la princesse.

\- Elle est tenue au secret par la Fée Bleue.

\- Pourtant, Tink est venu nous informer à propos du lien, avoue David surpris. Elle nous a fait promettre de ne rien tenter contre Regina et notre fille.

\- Cela n'a pas très bien réussi, réplique la Sorcière pince sans rire.

Elle fait léviter le grimoire dans notre direction et le positionne à la hauteur de nos yeux sans y toucher. Nous tombons rapidement sur le lien crée par Emma et Regina.

_Il existe plusieurs liens magiques, mais le lien d'âme est le plus rare d'entre tous. Celui-ci doit prendre en compte beaucoup de facteurs pour être créé. Les deux futurs liés sont bien souvent l'opposé l'un de l'autre que ce soit au niveau de la personnalité que de l'inclinaison magique. Ils partageront bien souvent une seule chose en commun les réunissant inévitablement dans la vie. Ils connaîtront un grand nombre d'évènements devant réunir leurs compétences respectives._

_Le lien d'âme se crée naturellement au bout de quelques années de vie commune où leur relation sera quasi fusionnelle et où ils rechercheront constamment la présence de l'autre._

_Cependant, il arrive que le lien se crée alors que les deux liés n'ont pas une relation harmonieuse. Ce cas, plutôt rare, se présente lorsque l'un des deux liés n'est pas stable émotionnellement, magiquement et physiquement._

_Le lien d'âme doit être crée volontairement. Pour ce faire, les deux futur liés reconnaissant les sentiments éprouvés l'un envers l'autre au plus profond de leur cœur, même s'il refuse de se l'avouer à eux-mêmes._

_Lorsque le lien est accepté, un bijou apparaît. On peut les reconnaître, car la plupart du temps, il s'agit d'un bracelet de cuir brun et d'un pendentif. Ces derniers diffèrent selon les couples. Le lien est stable et complet seulement si les deux liés possèdent un pendentif les représentant à leur bracelet._

_Il est hautement dangereux de tenter de séparer deux lies. Cela pourrait entraîner de graves conséquences envers les deux compagnons de vie._

_Les liées partagent au fil du temps leurs émotions et leurs pensées. Ils perçoivent l'autre même s'ils ne sont pas dans la même pièce. Ils comprennent lorsque l'autre à besoin d'eux. Leurs magies sont connectées et se mélangent devenant ainsi un pouvoir dangereux et potentiellement destructeur._

_Si un lié perd son compagnon, il ne survit guère longtemps à ce dernier. Sa magie deviendra instable, car il possèdera encore en lui la magie de son compagnon. Nous déconseillons donc fortement de séparer ce genre de couple. Ne menacez jamais des liés, ils pourraient vous faire regretter de s'en prendre à leur bonheur et leur famille._

\- Pourquoi, tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde ? Je demande à Emma.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Interroge Regina.

Zelena dirige le grimoire vers le couple en se retenant de rire et je tente de garder moi-même mon contrôle. La magie du True Love est vraiment imprévisible.

Leurs visages se décomposent lentement au fil de leur lecture. Elles abordent le même regard frustré et dégoûté. Emma marmonne quelque chose à Regina et cette dernière lui jette un regard furieux.

\- Ceci explique ma réaction explosive, déclare la Sauveuse.

\- Dangereuse, ajoute la mairesse.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, si notre magie réagit de cette façon, elle réplique en haussant les épaules.

\- Votre magie ? Je demande.

\- J'ai discuté avec la Regina du futur, elle révèle avec détachement.

Silence.

\- Quoi ?

\- Peu importe, elle continue, elle m'a révélé que Marianne et la Fée Bleue comploter contre nous. Elles seraient responsables du vol des potions. Mary a dû en boire sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu veux dire que son comportement n'est pas naturel ? Interroge Henry.

\- Est-ce qu'il existe un antidote ? Demande David.

\- En effet, la potion altère la personnalité de la personne qui l'a bu et il faudrait poser la question à Gold.

\- Tu aurais dû la laisser mourir, gonde Regina.

\- Je ne m'imaginais pas qu'elle avait la rancune tenace, réplique Emma contrarié. J'avoue regretter mon geste, mais le mal est fait. Nous allons devoir les confronter. Je refuse qu'elles continuent à se servir de nous.

\- Tu es exaspérante.

\- Et toi têtues.

Nous assistons à leur première dispute depuis des mois. Je cligne des yeux devant leur comportement. Henry m'a raconté leur plus grosse dispute. Aujourd'hui, elle se chamaille et se taquine. Mon neveu les observe avec un sourcil haussé et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- S'il vous plaît, intervient Zelena, épargnez-nous votre étalage de bon sentiment.

\- Ce n'est pas comme-ci je lui faisais une déclaration d'amour non plus, ajoute Emma.

\- Épargnez-nous !

\- Tu, QUOI ? Lui demande Regina.

Emma se penche et lui murmure juste assez fort pour être entendu par nous tous.

\- J'ai toujours attendu quelqu'un comme toi et je ne te lâcherai pas.*

La Reine rougit furieusement avant d'exprimer son malaise. Malgré la situation complexe et le danger présent, nous éclatons tous de rire.

* * *

*Au nom d'Anna


	89. D81 : Robin

_Lieu : appartement de Robin_

_Protagoniste : Marianne et Robin_

_Point de vue : Robin_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 81**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je demande à ma femme.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Elle me répond distraitement.

\- Toute la ville est agitée concernant le vol qui a eu lieu dans la boutique de Gold, je déclare. Tu ne sembles pas surprise par la nouvelle.

Ma femme me regarde sans me répondre. Je soutiens sons regard et hausse un sourcil pour l'inciter à me parler. Elle se détourne de moi.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt que tout le monde porte au Ténébreux, elle réplique avec agacement. Ce genre de chose était monnaie courante dans notre monde.

\- Nous ne sommes plus dans la Forêt, je réponds suspicieux. Les lois d'ici sont nettement différentes de chez nous.

\- Pourquoi me poses-tu ses questions ? Elle m'interroge.

\- Je suis juste curieux, j'avoue. Tu es étrange depuis quelques semaines. Est-ce que cela concerne ma relation avec…

\- Je ne veux pas parler d'_Elle_ ! Elle a ruiné ma vie et elle a osé s'immiscer dans notre famille.

Je croise les bras et soupire de lassitude. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil.

\- Tu as été sauvé, je réplique, que te faut-il de plus pour continuer à avancer ?

\- Tu as toujours des sentiments pour elle et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour toutes ses années perdues.

\- Elle a changé, je rétorque. Aujourd'hui, c'est une femme bien différente.

\- Je constate que tu es tombé dans son piège. Je vais lui faire comprendre ma douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Je l'interroge avec angoisse.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Marianne !

Ma femme ne me répond pas et quitte notre appartement. Je récupère mon arbalète et pars à sa poursuite. Je ne pourrais plus regarder notre fils dans les yeux si je la laissais commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.


	90. D82 : Sydney

_Lieu : église_

_Protagoniste : Marianne, La Fée Bleue et Sydney_

_Point de vue : Sydney_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 82**

\- Je pense que nous sommes découverts, déclare Marianne avec irritation. Mon mari se découvre des élans de bonté envers l'Evil Queen.

\- Sa Majesté a toujours su se faire aimer, je réponds calmement. Votre mari se pose peut-être des questions, mais il n'a pas de réelles preuves de ce que nous faisons.

\- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, réplique la Fée Bleue. Les potions finiront par perdre de leurs effets.

Nous demeurons silencieux. Je pose un regard circonspect sur mes deux acolytes. Les deux femmes ont chacune leurs vécus avec Sa Majesté. Je leur offre mon sourire le plus mielleux et faux.

\- Regina est en train de perdre et je dois dire que l'intervention de Miss Swan en vous ramenant fut une bonne chose, je révèle. Les deux héroïnes de Storybrooke qui se font la guerre !

\- Vous êtes restés trop longtemps éloignés des activités de la ville Sydney, me contredit la Fée Bleue. Malgré, le retour de Marianne, nous avons découvert que Sa Majesté et la Sauveuse sont le True Love l'une de l'autre.

\- Un léger détail, je lui réponds avec un geste de la main. Regina en veut tellement à Miss Swan…

\- Elles ont un lien d'âme, précise la Fée, quoique nous tentions le lien les réunira à la fin.

\- Certes, je lui accorde, mais selon vous, si nous continuons à les séparer, nous pourrons atteindre notre but.

\- Enlever toute fin heureuse à sa Majesté !

Je souris et hoche de la tête. Seulement, moi, je ne tomberais pas en même temps que vous mesdames. Je les quitte et retourne tranquillement chez moi. Ma vengeance pour toutes ses années d'enfermement et de servitude prend enfin forme.


	91. D83 : Emma

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Emma et Regina_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 83**

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

\- Pardon ?

Je fais une moue boudeuse en voyant son regard incrédule. Je hausse les épaules et continue sur ma lancée.

\- Je me disais que nous pourrions prendre un peu de temps pour nous. Les derniers évènements sont arrivés rapidement et je sais que tout comme moi, tu ne t'es pas vraiment détendu…

Regina me coupe la parole avec une voix totalement surprise.

\- Tu veux dire sortir, comme juste toutes les deux ?

\- C'est le principe de sortir avec une autre personne, je réplique en haussant un sourcil.

La brune roule des yeux et déclare avec un léger agacement.

\- Je parlais de tes garde-malades.

\- Elles garderont Henry pour nous, j'ajoute complètement sur de moi. Cela nous ferait du bien et nous pourrions…

\- Emma, elle réplique clairement irrité maintenant, tu ne crois tout de même pas pouvoir déambuler dans la ville alors que ton pouvoir est clairement incontrôlable.

\- Je ne peux pas rester enfermer le restant de ma vie, je déclare. Je ne peux pas mettre ma vie en parenthèse pour faire plaisir à nos ennemis.

\- Tu mettrais sciemment en danger les habitants de la ville ? Elle m'interroge.

Je fronce des sourcils et soupire avec exaspération. Pourquoi, ne peut-elle simplement pas dire oui ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller manger au Granny's, je révèle, je pensais à quelque chose d'un peu plus intime.

Regina ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois dans une tentative de me trouver une de ses répliques cinglantes. Elle y renonce en se détournant de moi.

\- D'accord, elle murmure.

Je me redresse et fixe son dos de peur d'avoir mal entendu.

\- D'accord ? Je répète.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, elle me répond en se tournant à nouveau vers moi.

\- Absolument ! Je m'exclame avec un grand sourire.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, mais j'aperçois sans mal son petit sourire indulgent devant mon enthousiasme. Je lui serre la main et m'en vais gaiement au travail.


	92. D84 : Zelena

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina et Zelena_

_Point de vue : Zelena_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 84**

\- Où est Emma ? Je demande en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Parti travailler, me répond distraitement Regina.

\- Elle quoi ? Je redemande surprise.

Ma sœur fronce des sourcils et se tourne vers moi. Je l'observe longuement en remarquant son air troublé.

\- C'est Emma, elle réplique, il est difficile de lui interdire quoi que ce soit.

\- Nous n'avons pas établi de plan concret et elle ose s'enfuir de cette maison !

Regina hausse les épaules tout en terminant son café. Elle rince sa tasse et je remarque enfin ses habits. Je croise les bras et la toise méchamment.

\- Où comptes-tu aller ? Je l'interroge avec irritation.

\- Même si cela me coute de l'avouer, elle déclare, Emma a raison. Nous ne pouvons rester enfermer dans cette maison indéfiniment.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette petite blonde écervelée t'a dit d'autre ?

Ma sœur détourne le regard et je la sens agitée. Je hausse les sourcils en voyant le rouge prendre possession de ses joues.

\- Elleveutquenoussortionstouteslesdeuxensembles.

\- Je n'ai pas compris, je réponds avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sa Majesté me jette un regard noir et soupire devant mon manque de réaction.

\- Emma m'a invité à sortir, elle répète plus lentement sans me regarder.

\- Sortir ? Comme dans sortir, sortir ?

Elle croise les bras et je me retiens de rire.

\- Je dois aller travailler, elle réplique avec agacement.

\- Je veux savoir, je déclare, et je ne te laisserais pas partir sans connaître toute l'histoire.

Regina roule des yeux et s'occupe en rangeant sa cuisine déjà immaculée.

\- Elle m'a proposé de sortir seulement tous les deux et j'ai dit oui. Maintenant, je dois vraiment partir si je ne veux pas être en retard.

Ma sœur se sauve de sa cuisine alors que j'éclate de rire.


	93. D85 : David

_Lieu : Commissariat_

_Protagoniste : David et Emma_

_Point de vue : David_

* * *

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 85**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je demande à ma fille.

Elle entre de manière conquérante dans le bureau et m'offre un sourire narquois.

\- Je viens travailler, elle répond, ça ne se voit pas ?

Je me lève pour lui faire face. Je ne vais certainement pas la laisser se promener partout en ville.

\- Tu oublies qu'on te veut du mal, je réplique. Je croyais que Henry et toi deviez rester chez Regina.

\- J'ai discuté de cela avec elle ce matin, elle révèle en haussant les épaules. Madame le Maire n'a pas pu m'empêcher de venir travailler. Tu n'as aucune chance de me convaincre de partir d'ici.

Je soupire et me passe une main dans les cheveux. Je dois trouver du soutien auprès d'Elsa. Elle saura raisonner ma fille.

Je me saisis de mon téléphone et suspends mon geste. Emma ricane tout en me lançant un regard clairement amusé.

\- En effet, elle confirme, aucune des deux ne possèdent de téléphones cellulaires. Donc, ne perd pas ton temps à essayer de les contacter.

\- Je serais tout de même plus rassurer si…

\- Non David, elle réplique, il est préférable que nous continuons notre routine pour endormir la méfiance de nos ennemis.

Je regarde ma fille en fronçant des sourcils. Elle n'a absolument pas tort ! Je me fais vieux, si je n'ai pas pensé moi-même à cette solution.

\- Ok, je lui accorde, mais je ne veux plus te voir ici cet après-midi. Il me semble que tu es toujours interdit de travailler toute la journée.

Emma hoche de la tête et s'installe derrière son bureau sans un autre mot. Je soupire et suis son exemple. Je sais qu'il nous faudra du temps pour retrouver notre ancienne relation. J'espère de tout mon cœur rétablir notre lien familial. Mary et moi devrons travailler très fort pour lui prouver notre bonne foi.


	94. D86 : Ruby

_Lieu : Granny's_

_Protagoniste : Mary et Ruby_

_Point de vue : Ruby_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 86**

\- Tu as une tête de déterrer, je déclare à mon amie.

Mary souffle doucement sur sa boisson chaude sans relever les yeux.

\- J'ai fait du mal à Emma, elle avoue doucement. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait…

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase et ferme les yeux comme pour éloigner un mauvais souvenir.

\- Tu as donc appris pour le lien magique entre Regina et Emma, je réplique.

Elle relève brutalement la tête et ses yeux cherchent la vérité dans les miens. Je devine sans mal les émotions l'habitant à cet instant.

\- Quel a été leur réaction ? Je l'interroge.

La brune soupire de lassitude. Elle joue un moment avec sa tasse tout en buvant une gorge ou deux.

\- Emma s'est amusée de la situation et Regina a été comme d'habitude, elle répond. Je crois que la Reine me déteste encore un peu plus si cela est possible.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je hausse les épaules, la magie du True Love se trompe rarement.

\- J'ai voulu éloigner ma fille de Regina tout en sachant consciemment qu'elle serait blessée, me révèle Mary anéantie. Je ne peux pas me pardonner et je peux comprendre qu'Emma refuse de me parler ou de me voir.

Je garde le silence. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à lui dire. Je pose mon regard perçant sur les habitués du restaurant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'un d'entre eux veut se venger après les derniers évènements ayant frappé notre ville.

\- Kathryn a sous-entendu que tu aurais été influencé, je murmure.

\- Je ne sais pas, me répond de la même façon mon amie. C'est une possibilité que la Regina du futur aurait révélée à Emma.

Je hausse un sourcil surpris par la nouvelle. Ainsi, la blonde a rêvé du futur. Je presse la main de Mary et tente un sourire confiant et réconfortant.

\- Elle finira par te pardonner, je déclare, mais je crains qu'elle n'oublie jamais ta trahison.

La brune ferme les yeux et abandonne sa tasse. Un sanglot lui échappe et les larmes déferlent sur ses joues.

\- Tout finira par s'arranger, je murmure.


	95. D87 : Tink

_Lieu : église_

_Protagoniste : La Fée Bleue et Tink_

_Point de vue : Tink_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 87**

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas leur révéler la vérité.

\- Je refuse de voir l'Evil Queen renaître de ses cendres, me répond la Fée Bleue.

Je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil tout en dévisagent la brune. Je sais qu'il y a bien autre chose là-dessous. Je dois découvrir de quoi il s'agit pour aider au mieux Emma et Regina.

\- La Reine est parfaitement sous contrôle et l'amour d'Emma ne lui fera pas de mal, je réplique. Elles sont le véritable amour l'une de l'autre. Se serait stupide de vouloir y mettre un terme.

\- Tu sembles oublier que sa Majesté n'est pas des plus amicale avec la Sauveuse, déclare la Fée. Je ne peux me permettre de créer des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas.

Je ricane tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela se voit qu'elles s'aiment.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit un problème, je croise les bras et les jambes. Vous ne les avez pas vus interagir ces dernières semaines.

La Fée bleue hausse un sourcil intrigué. Elle ne doit pas être la seule à ne pas avoir observé le couple attentivement.

\- Ça crève les yeux qu'elles sont amoureuses l'une de l'autre, j'avoue. Je n'avais jamais vu Regina aussi joyeuse et libéré. Elle ne le montre pas toujours, mais la façon d'être de la Sauveuse lui plait énormément.

\- Elles sont forcées de s'aimer, vient la réponse, ce n'est absolument pas naturel.

\- Pas selon le grimoire, je lui rappelle. Il est clairement écrit que l'amour doit être présent même si pas accepter des deux parties.

\- Cela suffit Tink, elle réplique avec agacement, tu restes loin de ces deux-là et tu tiens ta langue.

\- Pourquoi leur refuses-tu, la vérité ? Je demande.

\- Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à entendre.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Je me lève et quitte rapidement la pièce tout en ignorant l'ordre de revenir de la Fée Bleue. Je ne laisserais rien, ni personne se mettre en travers du bonheur de Regina. Je lui dois bien ça.


	96. D88 : Marianne

_Lieu : forêt de Storybrooke_

_Protagoniste : Marianne et Robin_

_Point de vue : Marianne_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 88**

Je marche rapidement dans la forêt pour rejoindre notre point de rendez-vous. Je ne m'attends pas à voir Robin surgir devant moi la mine soucieuse.

Je stoppe et nous nous défions du regard une longue minute. Je peux lire le doute et l'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il m'interroge.

\- Une petite promenade en forêt, je réponds, j'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit.

\- Je ne te crois pas, il réplique, tu es différente depuis ta venue dans ce monde.

\- J'ai failli mourir, je réplique avec colère, comment crois-tu que je peux me sentir ?

Il ouvre et ferme, plusieurs fois la bouche sans trouver de réponse. Je soupire et continue ma route, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec lui.

Pourtant, je ne vais pas bien loin. Robin s'interpose une nouvelle fois, me bloquant efficacement la route.

\- Si, tu me parlais, il déclare, je pourrais peut-être comprendre ce que tu as traversé.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre, je rétorque. Dis-moi, comment t'es-tu sentie lorsque tu as embrassé l'Evil Queen pour la première fois. T'es-tu seulement dit une seule minute que c'était de sa faute, si j'avais disparu ? Est-ce que tu as cherché à connaître la vérité sur ma futur mort ?

\- Tu es bien vivante, il me dit de façon désespérée. J'ai cherché par tous les moyens à connaître ce qu'il t'était arrivé.

\- En arrivant ici, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir main dans la main avec mon bourreau.

\- Regina a changé, il tente de m'expliquer.

\- Je ne crois plus un seul mot sortant de ta bouche, j'avoue. Penses-tu que je ne vois pas ton regard chercher après elle ? Crois-tu que je suis aveugle ?

\- Marianne.

\- Dégage de mon chemin. Si, tu veux continuer à participer à la vie de notre fils, tu ferais mieux de me laisser passer.

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Ne me tente pas, je réplique.

Je le contourne et accélère mon pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'arrête encore. Je vais devoir prévenir Sydney et la Fée Bleue à son sujet. Il pourrait contrecarrer nos plans.


	97. D89 : Regina

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : Kathryn et Regina_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 89**

Kathryn est assise dans un fauteuil en face de mon bureau. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur la paperasse. Tout me ramène à la demande de la blonde agaçante et immature. Je soupire et repousse avec dégoûts mon travail.

\- Tu te décides enfin à me dire ce qui te turlupine ? Me demande mon amie.

Je la considère une longue minute et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Foutue, Miss Swan et foutue truc de lien. Je vais pour ouvrir la bouche, mais mon téléphone sonne me signalant l'arrivé d'un message.

Je vois sans mal les sourcils de la blonde se relever sous la surprise. Elle m'interroge du regard, mais je ne lui réponds pas et ouvre le message. Il vient d'Emma. J'ai presque envie d'envoyer l'appareil se fracasser contre le mur, mais un autre message m'arrête.

_Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_Regina, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te contrarie ?_

\- Tout ça s'est de la faute d'Emma, je déclare en répondant rapidement au Shérif.

_Concentre-toi sur ton travail._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fois ?

\- Elle m'a invité à sortir…

\- Comme un couple ? Précise Kathryn.

Je relève vivement les yeux sur mon amie tout en ouvrant grand les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Je tente de me justifier. Elle croit que nous avons besoin d'un moment pour nous deux.

\- Cela sonne comme un rendez-vous en amoureux, me contredit gentiment Kathryn. As-tu accepté ?

_Je peux sentir ta frustration, est-ce que tout va vraiment bien ?_

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté, j'avoue faiblement. Mais, cela ne peut pas faire de mal de prendre le temps de discuter toutes les deux.

_Oui, Emma, je suis désolée de te perturber. Je discute simplement avec Kathryn._

\- Qui d'autres est au courant pour votre sortie ? Elle m'interroge le regard rieur et un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Je pince les miennes en repensant à ma drôle de discussion avec ma sœur.

\- Aucune importance.

_Ok, il n'y a pas de soucis. On se voit ce soir, je passerais prendre Henry à l'école._

_Bien, je dois finir un peu plus tard. N'oublie pas de lui faire faire ses devoirs._

_À vos ordres, Votre Majesté._

_Puérile._

\- Emma prend de plus en plus de place, elle demande, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je murmure le regard fuyant.

Mon cœur est étrangement chaud en sachant que je verrais la blonde et notre fils en rentrant chez moi ce soir. Je ne serais plus seule dans cette grande maison.


	98. D90 : Gold

_Lieu : Boutique de Gold_

_Protagoniste : Gold, Emma, Regina et David_

_Point de vue : Gold_

* * *

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 90**

\- Est-ce que vos potions ont des antidotes ? Me demande David avec inquiétude.

La Sauveuse et Sa Majesté sont en retrait et discutent doucement. Je hausse un sourcil face à leur attitude si calme et posé l'une, envers l'autre. Je me concentre sur David et soupire doucement.

\- La plupart n'en possèdent pas, j'avoue. Le moyen le plus simple et le plus efficace reste l'amour véritable.

\- Ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre ma fille et ma femme, déclare l'homme dépité.

\- Pas moyen, approuve Emma, il ne peut pas lui faire un baiser et le tour est joué ?

\- Depuis le temps, contre Regina, elle aurait été libérée du sort. Mais, comme nous l'avons constaté ce n'est pas une grande réussite.

La pique fait grimacer les deux Charming. Je suis intrigué par le comportement des deux femmes.

Belle me ferait dormir sur le fauteuil si j'osais leur proposer un marché.

Dommage.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois, que ne ferais-je pas par amour ?

\- Je peux tout de même vous fournir un moyen pour trouver les potions manquantes et vous menez aux voleurs.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? M'interroge David.

\- Vous n'aviez pas demandé, je réplique avec un sourire d'affaire.

\- Comment osez-vous ! Dans un tel moment !

La Sauveuse pose une main apaisante sur le bras de son père tout en roulant des yeux.

\- Il se moque de toi, elle ajoute avec un haussement d'épaule. Je présume que tu as pensé à cette solution tout récemment.

Je hausse un sourcil devant sa familiarité.

\- Tu es le grand-père d'Henry, elle déclare en voyant mon regard. J'ai failli être ta future belle-fille. Tu es de la famille.

Je hoche la tête un peu touchée par ses paroles.

\- En effet, je réponds, j'ai trouvé le sort de traçage hier, mais ma magie ne fonctionne pas pour les localiser.

\- Nous devons allier notre magie à la vôtre ? Me demande Regina sceptique.

\- Eh bien, la mienne ne fonctionnerait pas, mais vos deux magies par contre pourraient vous conduire à vos ennemis.

Emma marmonne quelque chose et reçoit une légère tape de la brune. La princesse lui fait des gros yeux et se met à bouder. Je me tourne vers David et celui-ci hausse les épaules tout en me murmurant.

\- C'est leur lien d'âme.

Je n'ai pas d'autre explication et je me contente de cela en voyant les deux femmes _discuter_ avec les yeux. Un petit sourire prend place sur mes lèvres, mon fils aurait été heureux de les voir ainsi.


	99. Bonus 9

_Je sais que cela fait bizarre de penser que Neal voit le couple Regina/Emma d'un bon œil. Cependant, la Reine est bien mieux que Hook. Nous suivons Emma pour ce bonus ! Surtout n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en penser._

* * *

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Tendresse**

Je ne pensais pas stresser autant pour un simple rendez-vous. Je me suis préparée avec soin. Un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche avec un blouson noir. Je soupire et me détourne du miroir. Je quitte la chambre que Regina m'a offerte et vais l'attendre en bas des escaliers.

Mon fils me fait un grand sourire et lève son pouce en signe de victoire. Je lui souris en retour un brin crispé. Elsa et Zelena m'étudient longuement avec un sourire satisfait et un hochement de tête content. Je roule des yeux et tourne ceux-ci vers le haut des marches en entendant ses talons.

La vue me laisse sans voix. Je crois que ma bouche s'est ouverte sans mon accord. Je la referme et observe la lente descente de Madame le Maire. Elle est vêtue d'une sublime robe noire légèrement fendue sur le côté gauche.

\- Tu es magnifique, je ne peux empêcher ses mots de franchir mes lèvres.

Une certaine rougeur s'installe sur les joues de la brune. Elle me sourit et j'en fais autant. Le temps s'arrête et nous nous perdons dans le regard l'une de l'autre.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Miss Swan, me répond Regina.

\- Bien, prête à partir, nous demande Henry.

\- Vous deux, déclare la brune, ne laisser pas notre fils se coucher plus tard que vingt et une heure trente. Il a école demain et je ne veux pas le voir fatigué.

\- Regina, je tente.

\- Si, il y a un problème, les numéros sont sur le frigidaire.

\- Regina, j'essaie encore.

\- J'ai préparé un bon plat pour vous trois, elle continue le regard sombre, donc inutile de vous commander de la mal bouffe et je refuse que vous donniez du jus à Henry. Il sera trop excité pour aller dormir.

\- Maman, intervient Henry.

\- Si, il arrive quoique ce soit à notre fils, je vous arrache le cœur.

\- REGINA ! Je m'exclame agacé. Cela suffit, elles sont tout à fait capables de prendre soin de notre fils pour les quelques heures que nous allons passer à l'extérieur. Non, je la coupe, plus un mot. Fais leur confiance. Maintenant, nous allons partir et profiter de notre soirée.

Je prends la main de la brune dans la mienne et la traine littéralement en dehors de la demeure. Je roule des yeux en la sentant résister un peu, mais elle abandonne en voyant ma main se resserrer autour de ses doigts.

Une fois assez loin de la maison, je me stoppe et me tourne vers Regina. Elle me lance son meilleur regard noir et je soupire. Je tente un petit sourire gêné.

\- Il ira bien Regina. Je veux que nous passions une bonne soirée et cela ne se fera pas, si tu continue à être sur la défensive.

\- Je n'ai jamais laissé Henry à personne, à part toi, elle réplique en croisant les bras. Je ne fais absolument pas confiance à Zelena.

\- Ta sœur ne fera rien à notre fils, je lui explique, elle m'a promis de veiller sur lui. Il est son neveu après tout.

\- Elle a tenté de tous nous tuer, elle me rappelle.

Je m'approche lentement de la brune et prends ses mains dans les miennes. J'accroche facilement son regard et nous communiquons avec nos yeux. Je lui transmets toute ma confiance et un sentiment d'apaisement.

Je note sans mal la décontraction du corps de la mairesse. Je lui souris satisfaite et la ramène plus près de moi.

\- Emma qu'est-ce que…

Nous disparaissons dans une fumée dorée pour réapparaître sur la plage. La brune se détache vivement tout en observant les alentours.

\- Comment ?

\- Zelena m'a donné un cours poussé et accélérer sur ce moyen de transport, je révèle. Elle m'a déclaré que ce serait un moyen plus sûr de nous déplacer et pour éviter nos ennemis.

\- Tu voulais me faire monter dans ta poubelle que tu appelles voiture ?

\- Elle est robuste, je hausse les épaules, qu'est-ce que tu as contre elle ?

\- C'est un tas de ferraille qui ne devrait plus rouler. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne doit pas être conforme au niveau sécurité.

\- Voiture de collection, je réplique en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle sera toujours plus en vogue que ta Mercedes noire.

\- Que faisons-nous ici ? Me demande Regina.

J'accepte le changement de sujet et lui présente mon bras. Elle me toise et refuse de glisser son bras sous le mien. Je roule des yeux et déclare doucement.

\- C'est l'un des endroits où on se rencontrer Henry et moi.

Je lui montre l'endroit où se trouver sa petite cabane avant la démolition de cette dernière.

\- Nous nous asseyons dans son château et il me parlait de son opération Cobra.

Je souris tendrement en repensant à cette époque. À ce moment-là, j'avais encore une vie normale et je ne croyais pas en la magie. Je sens la main hésitante de Regina se loger dans la mienne. J'entrelace doucement nos doigts et suis ravie de voir qu'elle ne se retire pas.

\- Je suis désolée, elle murmure.

Je baisse les yeux pour l'étudier et hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- J'ai été odieuse avec toi et je voulais absolument montrer une mauvaise image de toi à notre fils et aux habitants de la ville.

\- Je ne regrette rien, je lui avoue. Même si cela a pris vingt-huit ans, je ne me sens plus seule. J'ai une famille dont Henry, Zelena, Elsa et toi faisaient partie.

Nous marchons tranquillement sur la plage et je me livre un peu plus à Regina. Je ne pensais pas voir un jour mon rêve le plus cher se réaliser. La brune me regarde et me sourit avec tendresse et affection. Je sens mon cœur battre rapidement.

Je touche avec hésitation son bracelet. Elle m'observe sans réagir.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes piégé, je révèle. Je souhaite seulement ton bonheur.

Elle pose sa main libre sur la mienne. Nos regards se rencontrent et je lis une étrange émotion dans ses yeux noisette.

\- Je sais Emma, elle répond. Comment fais-tu pour gérer tout ça ?

Je sais qu'elle parle de mes autres vies. Je ferme les yeux et soupire tristement. J'inspire et expire quelques fois pour me donner du courage et la force de lui parler de ses vies perdues.

\- Cela n'a pas été facile de voir ces souvenirs d'un autre temps. Chacune de mes autres vies devaient connaître une fin tragique. J'aurais connu le même sort, si certains éléments ne s'étaient pas mis en travers du chemin de la destinée.

\- Tu parles du fait que Zelena soit en vie et que nous partageons un fils.

\- Je suis née du Véritable Amour, la Sauveuse, tu es une Véritable Méchante Reine et Henry est le Véritable Croyant. À nous trois, nous formons une famille atypique.

Je tourne mon regard vers l'horizon et incite d'une légère pression de la main ma compagne a observé le ciel. Le soleil se couche lentement propageant son ombre orangée sur l'océan. Je lui effleure doucement sa joue tout en lui murmurant.

\- Malgré tout, je veux que tu sois libre de choisir. Nous avons créé un lien inconsciemment, mais rien ne t'oblige à rester.

Elle appuie un peu plus sa joue contre ma main et murmure tout comme moi.

\- J'ai vu les ravages de mon refus. Je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise avec cette histoire de réincarnation. Pourtant, je me sens bien et en sécurité depuis la création du lien. J'ai longtemps lutté pour repousser toute forme d'affection et d'amour.

Je sens mon cœur accéléré et mes yeux ne quittent pas un seul instant la silhouette de la brune. Elle semble si fragile et frêle à cet instant. Elle pose un regard déterminé sur moi et me sourit avec franchise et bonheur. J'aime ce sourire sur son visage. Il illumine de façon magique tout son être.

Je la rapproche de moi, sentant nos magies vibrées et chanter l'une pour l'autre. Ceci est un moment unique et magique.

\- Je t'ai promis d'essayer, elle me rappelle. Je me rends compte que je souhaite être ici. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante et aimé. Daniel et Robin ne m'ont jamais procuré ce sentiment de paix et de chaleur.

\- Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, je déclare avec fierté.

\- Ne prends pas la grosse tête.

\- Jamais !

Nous rigolons toutes les deux et Regina vient se coller contre moi. Elle enroule ses bras autour de moi et j'en fais de même. Je ferme les yeux et inspire son parfum de pomme. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi complète de toute ma vie.

Je décide de nous transporter dans mon logement de fonction. La brune se détache doucement de moi pour prendre connaissance de notre nouvel emplacement. Elle hausse élégamment ses sourcils et je souris avec indulgence.

\- Nous sommes un peu restreintes sur nos déplacements, je déclare. J'ai donc pensé que nous pourrions avoir un diner en tête à tête ici. Nous évitons ainsi les habitants de la ville et d'être des proies faciles pour nos ennemis.

\- Tu as cuisiné ? Me demande Regina avec inquiétude.

Je lui fais de gros yeux et je vois le rouge monter à ses joues. Elle s'excuse rapidement et je l'installe dans le fauteuil et mets de la musique.

\- Quand tu m'as légué les souvenirs de l'enfance de notre fils, tu m'as transmis l'art de faire la cuisine. Je me suis nettement amélioré.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et me dirige vers la cuisine pour réchauffer le repas. Je reviens dans le salon avec la bouteille de vin préféré de la brune et lui serre un verre.

Je m'installe à l'autre bout du canapé et sens tout de suite le regard perçant de la mairesse sur moi. Je la détaille et elle tapote la place à côté d'elle. Je penche la tête et l'étudie une trentaine de secondes avant de me déplacer.

\- Comment était votre vie à New-York ? Elle demande avec appréhension.

\- Henry travaillait bien et il s'était fait de nombreux amis.

\- Est-ce qu'il leur parle encore ?

\- Il leur écrit de temps en temps, je révèle. Cependant, il ne peut pas leur parler de tout. Je crois qu'il a peur de les perdre, mais il ne regrette pas son retour en ville.

\- Et toi ?

\- Mon boulot m'occuper pas mal, je réponds évasivement.

\- Henry m'a parlé de tes relations…

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase et baisse la tête tout en prenant une gorgé de son vin. Je demeure silencieuse. Je pose mon propre verre sur la table basse et retourne en cuisine. Le plat est prêt.

\- C'est prêt.

Nous nous installons silencieusement à table et je la laisse se servir en premier.

\- Je sortais avec une femme depuis quelques mois, je finis par avouer.

Regina relève vivement la tête et je peux lire toute sorte d'interrogation dans son regard.

\- À part Neal, je n'ai pas connu beaucoup d'homme. Je suis sortie avec plus de femmes. Tu es la seule pour qui je me donne autant de mal.

La rougeur est de retour. Je pouffe et elle me lance un regard noir. Je pose ma main sur celle de la brune et serre doucement.

\- Il n'y a que dans tes bras que je me sens bien, je me sens en sécurité, protégée de tout et de tout le monde. Tu es le soleil de mes jours et la gardienne de mes nuits. Tu es celle à qui je donnerai ma vie.*

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire de telles paroles.

\- Je pense chacun d'entre eux, je réplique.

Nous terminons rapidement notre repas et je la surprends en la prenant contre moi et en tournoyant doucement sur place. Je souris de toutes mes dents et lui fais un clin d'œil complice. La Reine se laisse faire et nous dansons de longues minutes.

\- Emma ?

\- Hum ? Je murmure.

Nous sommes serrés l'une contre l'autre dans le canapé. Les doigts de Regina dessinent un motif abstrait sur ma main droite. Ses doigts remontent légèrement et passe sur mon poignet. Ils s'arrêtent brusquement et ses doigts se resserrent autour de celui-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Elle demande clairement surprise.

Je baisse les yeux et examine l'intérieur de mon poignet.

\- Un tatouage, je déclare avec détachement, je l'ai fait à mes seize ans.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça représente ? Elle me presse.

\- Une fleur de Lion.

Regina se détache de moi et sa chaleur me manque déjà. Je note son trouble et tente de l'attirer de nouveau vers moi. Elle résiste et je pose alors ma main sur son menton pour la forcer à me regarder.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ? Je l'interroge avec inquiétude.

\- La Magie de Tink n'a pas totalement échoué, elle répond.

\- Je ne comprends pas, j'avoue, quel est le rapport avec mon tatouage ?

\- Elle m'avait déclaré que la personne pouvant être mon True Love aurait un tatouage de lion.

Je demeure perplexe et la brune le remarque sans mal.

\- Dans ce lointain passé, si je n'avais pas fui la première fois, je t'aurais vu dans la forêt lors de cette nuit tragique. Robin porte également un tatouage de lion sur sa main.

Regina retrace doucement le contour de la fleur sur mon poignet. Elle relève la tête et je vois une foule d'émotions dans ses beaux yeux noisette. Je sursaute lorsque je ressens un sentiment d'amour à travers notre lien. Je cligne des yeux sous la surprise et dévisage la brune sans plus comprendre.

\- Tout ce temps où j'ai couru après une chimère, elle déclare. Tu étais là à m'attendre et à espérer.

\- Regina…

\- Chut, elle pose un doigt sur mes lèvres. Nous serons une famille. Je te le promets.

Je serre la Reine contre moi, le cœur éclatant de bonheur. Je soupire et inspire son odeur avec contentement.

Je me détache doucement et pose un baiser papillon sur sa joue. Elle rougit et je rigole. Elle me tape le bras en roulant des yeux et je lui offre un magnifique sourire. La brune pose une de ses mains sur ma joue, nous échangeons un long regard. Nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus et nous scellons nos lèvres avec douceur.

Dans ce baiser, je lui montre tout mon amour et ma sincérité. Il est tout en douceur et légèreté. Je sens nos magies se mêler et danser autour de nous.

Lorsque nous ouvrons les yeux, nos regards son identique. Le pouvoir brille dans nos pupilles et l'amour que nous portons à l'autre est clairement visible.

Je ne quitterais ce chemin à ses côtés pour rien au monde.

* * *

*citation d'Amy Softpaws


	100. D91 : Robin

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et follows. 100ème chapitre et je n'ai même pas encore atteint mon 100ème drabbles ! J'ai regardé des bouts de l'épisode 8. Je crois que la totalité d'entre vous doivent être déçus._

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Robin et Regina_

_Point de vue : Robin_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 91**

Je me sens mal à l'aise, mais je ne peux reculer. Je dois prévenir Regina des machinations de ma femme. Je sonne à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvre immédiatement sur la brune.

Je suis soulagé que ce ne soit pas son fils qui soit venue ouvrir.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

\- Non, elle rétorque, dis-moi ce que tu es venu me dire et quittes ma propriété.

J'ouvre et referme plusieurs la bouche devant son mordant. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet. J'inspire à fond et déclare sans ambages.

\- Je crois que Marianne veut tenter quelques choses contre toi.

Je me sens mieux de lui avoir dit. Son regard s'assombrit et je crains soudain pour ma vie.

\- Je sais qu'elle n'agit pas seule, je poursuis rapidement. Je l'ai surprise en train de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Elle était pressée et je ne savais pas comment…

\- Ta femme est la source de tous les problèmes ? Elle m'interroge clairement enragé.

\- Je ne connais pas sa participation dans le groupe, mais je sais qu'ils sont au minimum trois.

\- Merci pour l'information, elle répond.

Elle se détourne de moi prête à rentrer chez elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la retenir en lui attrapant le poignet.

\- Regina, j'ai commis une terrible erreur, j'avoue, je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait une telle ampleur.

La brune se dégage brusquement et me lance un regard de dégoût. Je sens mon cœur se serrer.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonné de la sorte et je voudrais pouvoir revenir en arrière.

\- Tu n'es plus ma fin heureuse, elle réplique. J'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais depuis si longtemps et ce n'est pas toi.

Elle se détourne à nouveau et je ne sais pas comment prendre ses paroles.

\- Je t'aime Regina ! Je m'exclame de désespoir.

Elle s'arrête et se tourne lentement vers moi. Un frisson me parcourt le dos lorsque je vois son regard noisette brillait de magie. D'un geste de la main, elle m'expulse de sa propriété et j'atterris avec peu de douceur contre l'asphalte.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ici. Je m'occuperais de ta femme et de ses complices avec l'aide de ma famille.

Je l'observe entrer chez elle, le cœur en miette. Je me prends la tête entre mes mains. J'ai tout foiré que ce soit avec Regina ou ma femme. Je dois tout faire pour épargner mon fils. Il ne peut pas être une victime collatérale de la vengeance de ma Marianne.

Je me résous à rentrer chez moi. Je dois trouver un moyen de me racheter auprès de la mairesse.


	101. D92 : Elsa

_Spécialement pour toi Kotani, tu as écrit la 200ème review ! Je t'adore ! Je ne suis absolument pas en train de te soudoyer des reviews._

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Emma et Elsa_

_Point de vue : Elsa_

* * *

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 92**

\- Comment était votre soirée en amoureuse ? Je demande tout sourire.

Emma grogne et ses joues se colorent légèrement. Je hausse un sourcil et elle roule des yeux avant de souffler d'exaspération.

\- Bien.

Je cligne des yeux et fronce des sourcils.

\- Cela n'avait pas l'air si passionnant, je déclare, on dirait que tu parles d'une émission télé.

\- Quoi ? Elle réplique en colère. Je ne veux pas discuter de notre soirée.

\- Ho, allez, je la taquine en lui donnant un coup de coude, j'ai gardé votre fils.

\- C'était magique, elle avoue sur le bout des lèvres.

\- C'est déjà mieux, j'approuve. Je veux des détails croustillants.

\- Ça suffit Elsa, elle rétorque en croisant les bras ses joues devenant de plus en plus rouges.

Je rigole doucement et lui fais les yeux doux. Emma détourne le regard tout en se frottant la nuque.

\- Il est légitime que je te pose la question, je continue avec douceur. Regina ne m'a pas montré le meilleur côté de sa personne.

Je vois de l'inquiétude et de la peur dans les beaux yeux bleu-vert et je pose délicatement une de mes mains sur les siennes.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu choisisses entre elle et moi, je révèle. Je sais que tu seras heureuse auprès de cette femme. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de m'inquiéter pour toi. Si, toi, tu ne la blesseras pas, je ne suis pas sûre que Regina ne te fasse pas de mal.

Emma ouvre et ferme, plusieurs fois la bouche. Des larmes brillent dans ses yeux et je suis saisi devant son air joyeux et triste à la fois.

Je la serre contre moi et lui murmure des mots de réconfort. Nous restons de longues minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

\- Merci, elle murmure, malgré toutes leurs belles paroles David et Mary ne m'ont jamais dit ses mots.

\- Ils sont stupides, j'approuve, il est dommage que je ne puisse pas leur dire ma façon de penser de manière glaciale.

\- Elsa, soupire Emma toujours serré contre moi.

\- Quoi ? Tout leur étalage du grand amour me donne envie de vomir. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de vouloir refroidir leur ardeur.

\- Pitié ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre d'image, réplique Emma avec un certain dégoût.

Nous éclatons de rire au même moment et elle finit par me raconter sa soirée tout en gardant quelques petits secrets.


	102. D93 : La Fée Bleue

_Lieu : centre-ville_

_Protagoniste : Mary et la Fée Bleue_

_Point de vue : La Fée Bleue_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 93**

\- Nous devons parler, déclare Mary sèchement.

Je hausse un sourcil face à sa demande cavalière, mais continue de marcher tranquillement. Je suis sûre de moi et ne laisse rien transparaître de ma mauvaise humeur.

\- Je veux savoir si tu es responsable pour ma fille.

\- Je vois rarement le Shérif, je réplique. Nous nous croisons de temps à autre.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile !

Mary me saisit le bras pour me forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Je peux y lire une colère froide.

\- De quoi m'accuses-tu exactement ? Je lui demande, en me dégageant de sa prise.

\- Tu m'as donné une des potions de Gold. Tu as fait en sorte que ma propre fille me déteste et s'éloigne de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu ne supportes pas Regina et si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter qu'elles soient le True Love l'une de l'autre.

Je porte une de mes mains à ma joue. Snow vient de me donner une claque. Je grimace un peu sous la douleur.

\- Tu deviens instable, je remarque, il n'est pas étonnant que ta fille …

\- Je t'interdis de dire du mal de mon enfant. Je ne sais pas comment défaire ce sort et obtenir le pardon d'Emma. Cependant, tu ferais mieux de faire attention à toi. Je ne possède pas de magie, mais les personnes protégeant ma fille en possèdent.

Je me sens tout à coup glacé. Mary me fait un grand sourire et se rapproche de moi. Son regard se fait plus menaçant et sa voix plus sèche et froide.

\- Pour ta propre survie, tiens-toi éloigné de ma famille.

Je la toise et elle en fait de même. Elle s'écarte un peu de moi avant de me sortir avec un faux sourire joyeux.

\- J'ai été ravie de discuter avec toi. Je dois y aller, David perd vite ses moyens avec notre fils.

La brune s'éloigne d'un pas léger sans un seul regard en arrière. Je fronce des sourcils, ils se pourraient que nous ayons de plus en plus d'obstacles à notre plan. Je dois en parler rapidement à Marianne et Sydney.


	103. D94 : Henry

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Henry et Emma_

_Point de vue : Henry_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 94**

J'entre dans la cuisine et un étrange spectacle m'attend. Emma est assise au comptoir et ma mère et non loin d'elle lui souriant avec tendresse.

Je me frotte les yeux de peur d'avoir mal vu. Ma mère brune me remarque la première. Elle se redresse légèrement sans toutefois s'éloigner de Mama.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, elle m'accueille.

\- Salut kid, ajoute Emma avec un sourire éclatant.

Je reste surpris et avance par pur automatisme. Je m'installe à ma place habituelle faisant ainsi face à mes deux mères.

\- Pancake et chocolat chaud ? Me demande ma mère tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisinière.

\- Euh.. Ok, je réponds avec hésitation.

Je me tourne vers Mama et lui fais les gros yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Je lui demande dans un murmure.

\- Rien du tout, ce défend Emma.

\- Ceci est tout sauf normal, je réplique en lui montrant ma mère brune de la main. Elle ne fait ja-mais de pancake en semaine.

Mama hausse des épaules tout en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Elle m'étudie longuement et me fait un sourire rassurant.

\- Nous avançons sur le même chemin à présent, elle révèle doucement. Maintenant, il faut laisser faire le temps et prendre les choses comme elles viennent.

Je cligne des yeux une fois, puis deux, ouvre la bouche et le referme aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer lors de leur rendez-vous deux jours plus tôt ?

\- Tiens mon chéri, intervient ma mère en posant une assiette devant moi.

\- Merci, je réponds.

J'attaque mon déjeuner en silence tout en les gardant à l'œil. Ma mère brune reprend sa place près d'Emma. Leurs mains se touchent de temps à autre et elles parlent avec… les yeux ?

\- Ça te dirait une sortie en famille Kid ?

Je relève la tête et alterne mon regard entre l'une et l'autre. Ma mère brune sourit avec assurance et Emma a les yeux brillants.

\- Je lui ai fait la proposition, avoue ma mère. Je crois que cela nous ferait du bien d'être juste tous les trois.

\- Okay, je réponds, j'ai définitivement atterri dans un autre monde. Depuis quand es-tu …?

Je balance une main entre elles deux.

\- Je me suis rendu compte que mon bonheur était plus proche de moi que je ne le croyais. Donc cette sortie ?


	104. D95 : Ruby

_Lieu : bibliothèque_

_Protagoniste : Ruby et Belle_

_Point de vue : Ruby_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 95**

Je contemple mon amie penchée sur son travail. Je soupire tout en repensant au dernier évènement. La ville n'a pas été des plus calme et les ennuis n'ont pas encore été éradiqués.

\- Tu es bien pensive, me fait remarquer Belle.

Je pose mon regard sur elle et viens m'asseoir à ses côtés. Nous demeurons silencieuses un long moment.

\- Tout commence à aller dans le bon sens, je déclare, si ce n'était l'épée de Damoclès suspendu au-dessus de la famille Swan-Mills.

Belle abandonne sa tâche et lève les yeux vers moi. Elle hausse un sourcil interrogateur avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Ne dis pas cela devant Regina, elle ajoute. Je crois qu'elles arriveront à vaincre leurs ennemis sans trop de problèmes.

\- Je m'inquiète surtout des retombés de tout ça, je réplique. Emma refuse catégoriquement de parler à Mary. Celle-ci n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. David fait de son mieux pour améliorer les choses entre elles, mais ce n'est pas gagné.

\- Ils doivent lui laisser du temps, rétorque Belle. Est-ce qu'elles ont un indice en ce qui concerne les ennemis potentiels ?

\- Marianne et la Fée Bleue, je réponds, je ne comprends pas comment elle peut…

Je me tais à court de mot tellement ma colère est grande. Mon amie pose doucement une main sur mon bras dans un geste d'apaisement et de réconfort.

\- J'imagine qu'elles doivent chercher un plan pour réduire à néants les intentions malveillantes des deux femmes.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il y a un autre complice dans l'affaire, je révèle. Je devrais peut-être aller faire un tour dans la boutique de Gold.

Belle se redresse et m'étudie en silence tout en plissant les yeux. Elle soupire et hausse les épaules.

\- Tu devrais en parler d'abord à Emma, avoue Belle. Gold ne sera pas tenté de lui proposer un marcher pour ton aide dans l'enquête.

Je hoche la tête et un petit sourire nait sur mes lèvres.

\- As-tu eu l'occasion de voir Emma et Regina interagir ces derniers jours ? Je demande.

\- Oui, elle avoue avec un grand sourire. Elles sont adorables !

\- Ne redis jamais ça devant elles !

Nous éclatons de rire en même temps.


	105. D96 : Sydney

_Lieu : Storybrooke_

_Protagoniste : Marianne, Sydney et la Fée Bleue_

_Point de vue : Sydney_

* * *

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 96**

\- Ainsi, ils vous ont démasqué ? Je demande.

Je soupire et me pince l'arête du nez. Nous n'avions pas besoin de ce nouveau problème.

\- Ils ne savent pas pour toi, réplique Marianne.

Elle paraît agacée et troublée. Elle a dû sans doute avoir une énième dispute avec son mari. Je croise les bras et toise les deux femmes.

\- Je me demande qui devinera ton implication, déclare sournoisement la Fée. J'espère que tu ne tomberas pas directement sur l'un des membres magiques de la famille Swan.

\- Je ne crains pas Regina, je rétorque, j'ai eu plusieurs années pour me méfier de ses pouvoirs.

\- Je parlais plutôt de Zelena, ajoute la Fée. Elle est plus implacable et cruelle. Elle n'hésiterait pas à tous nous arracher le cœur.

Nous frissonnons tous les droits. Je ne peux empêcher mes doigts d'effleurer ma poitrine. Je n'avais plus pensé à cette sorcière.

\- Il suffira de lui administrait l'une des potions. La Sauveuse fera le reste du travail pour nous, je réponds.

\- Elle ne se laissera pas avoir si facilement, rétorque Marianne. Je doute qu'un seul d'entre eux mange un plat qui ne soit pas préparé par l'Evil Queen.

\- C'était peu subtil de votre part de devenir amie avec la mère du Shérif, je réplique en colère. Nous allons faire profil bas pour les prochains jours. Nous devrons mettre notre plan à exécution plus tôt que prévu.

\- Nous aurons l'effet de surprise, approuve la Fée Bleue. Bien, je vais donc collecter toute la poudre de Fée restant dans la mine.

\- Tout n'avait pas disparu ? Je l'interroge.

\- J'ai découvert un nouvel emplacement, elle répond.

\- Pour votre mari ?

\- Ma menace de lui enlever son fils le gardera éloigné de nos affaires.

\- À bientôt mesdames, je déclare.

Je crois voir un mouvement suspect plus loin, mais je secoue la tête lorsque je vois un renard prendre la fuite. Je deviens paranoïaque.


	106. D97 : Hook

_Lieu : Granny's_

_Protagoniste : Hook et Zelena_

_Point de vue : Hook_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 97**

Cette sorcière est en retard. Je lève les yeux en entendant la clochette retentir. La brune entre et pose directement son regard sur moi. Elle s'avance tranquillement sans tenir compte du regard des clients.

\- Pirate, elle me salue, que me vaut le déplaisir de te rencontrer ?

Je hausse un sourcil que ce soit Regina ou elle, les deux sœurs semblent avoir le même problème avec moi. Je soupire en roulant des yeux.

\- J'ai fait une découverte intéressante, je révèle.

Zelena se redresse à peine dans son siège tout en faisant un geste discret de la main. Je sens l'air changé autour de nous, mais cela n'affecte pas les autres personnes présentes.

\- Je dois prendre des précautions pour qu'on ne soit pas entendu, elle déclare. Je n'ai pas envie de voir nos ennemis agirent avant que nous soyons prêts.

\- Il y a un troisième complice avec les deux femmes, je l'informe. Ils aiment se rencontrer dans la forêt ou dans des endroits peu fréquenter de Storybrooke.

\- De qui s'agit-il ?

\- Je ne crois pas que tu es eu le loisir de faire connaissance avec Sydney, le journaliste de cette ville.

\- Le génie ? Elle demande.

Je hoche la tête et elle fronce les sourcils de concentration. Une flamme s'allume dans son regard et j'ai le gout de prendre la fuite.

\- Vas-tu en parler à Emma ? Je l'interroge.

\- Bien sûr, mais je devrais faire en sorte qu'aucune des deux ne soit tenter de lui arracher le cœur.

\- Emma ne sait pas faire ça, je réponds.

\- La colère permet de faire plein de choses, me contredit la sorcière. Je me chargerais personnellement de ce cafard.

Son sourire me glace le sang. J'ai presque pitié de Sydney. Zelena me toise une longue minute et je me tortille mal à l'aise.

\- Même si tu nous aides, Emma ne pourra jamais être à toi.

\- Je le sais, je réplique, elle mérite d'être heureuse et Neal voudrait la voir heureuse.

La sorcière penche la tête et sourit avant de partir. Je soupir de soulagement en sentant la tension quitter mon corps. Cette femme est effrayante comparer à Regina.


	107. D98 : Mary

_Lieu : Appartement des Charming_

_Protagoniste : Mary et Regina_

_Point de vue : Mary_

* * *

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 98**

Je vais ouvrir dès que j'entends frapper. Regina m'offre un sourire, mais cela ne va pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Je l'invite à entrer et nous sers des boissons chaudes. Je m'installe en face de la brune et inspire et expire à plusieurs reprises.

\- C'est avec Emma que tu devrais parler, elle déclare.

Je pince mes lèvres et baisse les yeux sur ma tasse. Mes doigts sont blancs à force de maintenir une pression accrue sur celle-ci.

\- Elle ne veut pas me parler, j'avoue. Nos rares contacts finissent toujours en dispute et je ne veux pas qu'elle perde une nouvelle fois le contrôle sur sa magie.

\- Tu m'as donc appelé pour que je joue les intermédiaires ? Elle demande incrédule.

\- Elle semble t'écouter, je révèle, elle pourrait comprendre que je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal.

\- Je refuse, réplique la brune avec colère. Depuis le début, tu lui as clairement dit ta penser sur notre relation. Tu ne t'es pas soucié de ce que cela pourrait engendrer comme conséquence.

\- Je ne pouvais pas connaître les intentions de Marianne ! Je m'exclame désespéré. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que cette femme aurait de telles motivations et une telle haine envers toi ?

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zelena ne t'a donc rien appris ? Me contredit Regina.

\- Tu es mal placé pour me dire cela, je rétorque en colère. Elle vit sous ton toit et tu parais bien t'entendre avec elle.

La brune soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux avant de prendre une gorgée de son café.

\- C'est mon lien avec Emma, elle avoue. Je me méfie encore de ma sœur, mais je sais qu'elle ne lui fera pas de mal. Donc nous entretenons une relation cordiale pour faire plaisir au Shérif.

Un sourire attendrit étire les lèvres de la mairesse et je failli m'étouffer avec ma gorgée de chocolat. Je n'ai jamais vu cet air sur le visage de Regina. Elle était sereine et heureuse.

\- Peut-être que vous pourriez venir toutes les deux, je déclare. Elle ne serait pas seule avec moi et tu pourrais temporiser nos deux caractères.

La brune m'étudie une bonne minute. Elle fronce des sourcils et joue distraitement avec sa tasse.

\- Je ne te promets rien, elle répond. J'en parle d'abord avec Emma et je te donne la réponse d'ici ce soir.

\- Merci, Regina.

Elle hoche la tête et nous nous séparons sur ces derniers mots. J'espère sincèrement qu'Emma ne refuse pas de me voir en présence de la brune. Je veux retrouver ma fille.


	108. D99 : Tink

_Lieu : Granny's_

_Protagoniste : Tink, Zelena et Elsa_

_Point de vue : Tink_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 99**

J'étudie les deux femmes assises en face de moi avec attention. Elles ont accepté de me rencontrer à condition que je ne révèle pas notre conversation à Emma et Regina.

\- Elles sont tout de même hautement concernées, je déclare irriter.

\- Emma a travaillé trop fort pour voir ses efforts auprès de Regina être réduit en miette, me contredit Elsa.

\- On ne va pas laisser ma sœur retomber dans ses travers passer à cause de trois petites vermines, ajoute Zelena le regard sombre.

Je hausse les sourcils d'étonnements et ouvre la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans trouver de réponse adéquate.

\- Elles ont franchi un cap dans leur relation, avoue la brune, et je ne veux pas voir cela être brisé. Elles méritent toutes les deux d'êtres heureuses.

\- Vous comptez vous en occuper sans elle ? Je demande incrédule.

\- Eh bien, hésite Elsa, elles participeront dans une moindre mesure. Nous nous chargerons du plus gros.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? J'insiste.

\- Si, nous devons les tuer, déclare Zelena, nous n'hésiterons pas une seule minute.

\- Quoi ?

Je mets mes mains devant ma bouche lorsque je réalise que plusieurs têtes se tournent vers moi. La blonde et la brune roulent des yeux en cœur et me jettent un regard noir. Je frisonne et marmonne une piteuse excuse.

\- Vous êtes bien radicale, je remarque.

\- C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour offrir une paix durable à tout le monde, réplique Elsa. Emma m'a parlé un peu de ses cauchemars et personne dans cette ville ne voudrait se voir réaliser cette réalité.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ?

Un grand sourire malicieux et froid prend place sur leurs lèvres. Mon sang se fige dans mes veines et mon cœur bat rapidement. J'ai le goût de prendre la fuite. Je ferme les yeux pour échapper à leurs regards calculateurs.


	109. D100 : Belle

_C'est la 100ème drabbles ! Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, mise en follow, favorite, auteur !_

_Lieu : bibliothèque_

_Protagoniste : Mary, David, Leroy, Elsa, Hook, Tink, Ruby, Belle, Zelena et Gold_

_Point de vue : Belle_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 100**

Nous sommes assis dans l'arrière-salle. J'observe toutes les personnes présentes avec étonnement. Il y a quelques mois encore, certaines des personnes autour de cette table se faisaient la guerre.

Il faut croire qu'Emma a réussi à les attendrir de façon plus ou moins importante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Demande Leroy de façon bourru.

\- Tu as hâte de retrouver tes boissons alcoolisées ? Interroge David irrité.

\- Nan, réplique le nain, mais à part se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, on fait rien pour Emma.

Je hausse un sourcil, je n'ai jamais compris l'étrange amitié entre la blonde et lui. Je donne un coup de coude à mon mari pour l'empêcher de lancer une pique cinglante. Il roule des yeux, mais s'abstient de tout commentaire.

\- Vous savez que tenir Emma et Regina loin de tout ceci va relever du défi ? Intervient Gold la mine sceptique.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de leur cacher toute la vérité, répond Zelena. Pour qu'elles jouent bien leur rôle, elles doivent se comporter comme d'habitude.

\- Nous sommes déjà bien nombreux à connaître le plan, ajoute Hook.

Il y a un acquiescement général et un soupir provenant de Tink et moi. Nous échangeons un cours regard. Nous pensons toutes les deux qu'Emma et Regina devraient connaître leurs intentions.

\- Elles pourraient ruiner notre plan en agissant différemment, tente Tink.

\- Elles sont déjà différentes, contredit Mary le regard sombre. Alors, nous devrons composer avec leur nouvelle attitude.

\- Quand débute notre plan ? Je demande.

\- Dans deux jours, me répond Elsa. Notre rapidité, nous permettra de contrer tout imprévu.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on va en entendre parler à la fin, prévient David. Je n'aurais aucun remords à dire à ma fille que c'était votre idée. Elle m'épargnera peut-être…

\- Je lui offrirais des chocolats chauds gratuits pour deux mois, ajoute Ruby.

Nous imaginons tous, la scène et nous éclatons de rire. Il serait drôle de voir Emma et Regina courir après les personnes présentes pour nous montrer leur mécontentement.

\- Je parie vingt dollars qu'Emma perdra patience en premier, déclare Hook.

\- Vingt que ce soit Regina, réplique Ruby.

Je les observe tous, pariés un par un sur qui de Regina ou d'Emma se mettra en colère la première. Pour ma part, je suis la seule à miser sur une vengeance des deux femmes.


	110. Bonus 10

_Point de vue un peu tout le monde, cela peut-être un peu perturbant pour vous. Pas de publication le 29 et 30 novembre._

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Nuisibles**

\- Tu es bizarre.

Je regarde Zelena en ayant les bras croisés. La brune agit étrangement ces derniers jours. La brune lève les yeux au ciel et me sourit tendrement.

\- Je suis comme d'habitude, elle rétorque.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Intervient Regina en entrant dans la cuisine.

Elle se sert un café et se pose près moi en faisant ainsi face à sa sœur. Zelena cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de rouler des yeux.

\- Je vais très bien, merci de vous inquiéter.

\- Elsa aussi est bizarre, j'ajoute.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que toutes les deux vous roucouler que nous sommes obligés d'assister à tout cela sans chercher à trouver notre propre bonheur.

Les dernières paroles de Zelena sont accueillies par un silence méditatif. Je penche la tête sur le côté et scrute mon amie de haut en bas. Se pourrait-il que ? Je me tourne vers Regina et cette dernière hausse un sourcil dubitatif devant ma question muette.

\- J'ai horreur quand vous faites ça, précise la sorcière. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train d'imaginer de tordu ?

\- Dit la personne ayant un grand penchant pour tout plan foireux, douteux et tordu, vient la pique de la mairesse.

La sorcière hausse les épaules et sourit avec fierté. Elsa entre dans la cuisine à son tour et s'assoit près de Zelena. Les deux femmes se jettent un coup d'œil significatif, mais reportent leur attention sur moi lorsque je ricane de manière peut discrète.

\- Vous êtes mignonnes, je déclare avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, tente Elsa.

\- Nous ne croyons rien du tout, contredit Regina. Nous ne faisons que constater un fait.

\- Il ne se passe rien entre nous, réplique vivement Lena outrée.

\- Hum, je rigole. Kid, tu vas être en retard pour l'école !

\- J'arrive !

On entend une cavalcade au-dessus de nos têtes et une petite tête brune apparaît dans la cuisine. Henry arbore un grand sourire et s'assoit à table pour dévorer son déjeuner. Regina et moi soupirons en même temps tout en souriant tendrement à notre fils.

\- Vous devenez guimauve, indique Elsa hésitante entre rire ou garder son sérieux.

\- Même pas vrai, on réplique ensemble.

Elsa et Zelena haussent un sourcil en même temps avec un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres. Henry frisonne et détourne les yeux tout en soupirant faussement exaspéré.

\- Lena, tu as trop déteins sur Tata Elsa.

Le déjeuner se termine rapidement moi et Henry souhaitons une bonne journée aux trois femmes et nous en allons de la maison. Regina soupire et se lève à son tour pour partir. Elle étudie une longue minute les deux femmes.

\- Ne faites rien qui puisse causer de la peine à Emma ou Henry.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle quitte la maison.

Zelena et moi soupirons de soulagement. Maintenant, le plan peut commencer. Un petit sourire complice prend place sur nos lèvres et nous quittons le manoir pour rejoindre nos complices.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire comme ça ? Demande Hook.

\- Tu sais, la vie de couple est amusante, déclare Zelena

Le pirate hausse les épaules et préfère ne pas commenter davantage. Belle et Ruby comprennent l'allusion et gloussent doucement. Le reste de l'équipe se trouve près de la mairie.

\- On me rappelle pourquoi ce n'est pas David et Mary qui garde un œil sur Emma ? Demande Tink.

\- Tu veux voir la ville exploser ? L'interroge la sorcière avec dédain.

\- Non, mais…

\- Elle se serait méfiée si elle avait vu ses parents, intervient Ruby.

\- Je suis sûr que Regina a déjà repéré l'autre groupe, rétorque Hook. Ils ne sont tellement pas discrets.

\- Mon mari se trouve à sa boutique, prévient Belle. Il nous attend là-bas si les choses tournent mal.

\- Il a le boulot le plus facile, remarquent Tink et Hook.

\- Emma aurait été plus méfiante s'il avait été dans le coin, rappel sournoisement Zelena.

\- Marianne !

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers la femme brune qui avance vers le commissariat. Elle semble dans un état lamentable et en pleure. Nous fronçons tous des sourcils en se demandant ce qui a bien pu lui arriver. Nous la voyons disparaître à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Marianne ressort quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de la Sauveuse.

\- Elle compte la conduire dans les bois, déclare Ruby. Elle sent la forêt.

\- Elle a dû faire croire à Emma qu'elle avait perdu son fils ou un truc du genre, approuve Hook.

\- Belle, tu sais ce que tu as à faire, intervient Lena.

La bibliothécaire acquiesce et se sépare du groupe pour une destination inconnu.

\- Tink, je te charge de la Bonne Fée, ajoute la sorcière.

La fée opine à son tour et prend la direction de l'église pour tenir la Fée Bleue occupée. Tink espère sincèrement qu'elle ne fera pas ruiner tout le plan. Elle presse le pas pour arriver à temps et empêcher la mère supérieure de quitter son église.

\- Et nous trois, nous allons suivre Marianne et Emma. Il est préférable que la princesse ne perde pas le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Cela attirerait Regina et elles seraient toutes les deux prises au piège.

J'avance lentement vers la mairie avec un sourire confiant et joueur. Je vois Leroy endormi sur le banc devant la bâtisse et il frémit à peine lorsque je passe près de lui.

Dans un geste à peine perceptible, il fait signe à David un peu plus loin. Ce dernier retrouve les deux autres gardiens de la mairesse. Elsa et Mary sont assises sur un banc et discutent avec légèreté.

\- Sydney vient d'entrer dans la mairie.

\- Je vais jeter un œil à l'intérieur, je déclare. Suivez le plan à la lettre et tout ira bien.

Je marche lentement et contourne sans être vue la bâtisse. J'entre par l'entrée de service et sourit en ne voyant personne. Regina se montre imprudente. Je continue mon chemin sans faire de bruit tout en étant à l'écoute du moindre bruit suspect. Je m'arrête lorsque j'entends les voix de la mairesse et de Sydney.

\- Bonjour Madame le Maire ?

\- Sydney ? Demande Regina sous la surprise.

\- C'est bien moi, approuve l'homme, comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Bien et vous ? Je réponds alerte.

Mon bureau me sépare de l'homme. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise et une certaine urgence habite tout mon être. Je me demande si cela a un rapport avec le Shérif. Je soupire et invite le journaliste à prendre place.

Il me sourit, mais refuse ma demande. Il retire doucement de sa poche un petit flacon. Je sens le rythme de mon cœur s'accélérer. Je ne lui montre pas la panique qui me submerge et fait face stoïquement à Sydney.

\- Que croyez-vous être en train de faire ? Je l'interroge.

\- Je prends ma revanche.

Il éclate de rire et lance la fiole au sol. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir. J'observe la lente chute de l'objet maudit. Un grand souffle glacé emplit la pièce alors que la porte de mon bureau s'ouvre dans un grand fracas et un coup de feu retentit.

J'ouvre les yeux en ne voyant pas ma fin arriver. Ma surprise est grande lorsque je remarque David et Elsa une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Sydney ne bouge plus et ne semble plus respirer non plus. Le flacon est emprisonné dans la glace et je vois le sang du génie se répandre sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que …

\- Tu l'as tué ? Demande Elsa mécontente.

\- Je ne crois pas, réplique David, mais je dois avouer que je voulais l'arrêter.

Il hausse les épaules et se penche sur Sydney pour voir s'il respire toujours.

\- Est-ce que ça va Regina ? Intervient Mary avec inquiétude.

Je pose mon regard plein d'incompréhension sur eux. Mon cœur bat rapidement et mon sentiment de malaise et d'urgence augmente de minutes en minutes.

\- Emma ? Je demande.

\- Elle est suivie par le reste du groupe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Notre fille possède sa propre escorte de protection, explique David. À l'heure actuelle, Henry doit déjà être dans la boutique de Gold.

Je plisse des yeux et ils reculent tous par instinct. Leroy nous rejoint à ce moment-là tout en préférant ne pas me fixer dans les yeux.

\- Je viens de voir Belle passer avec le petit. Ils arriveront dans cinq minutes chez le Dark one.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Quelques jours, répond Elsa.

\- Emma est au courant ?

\- Non, vous deviez vous comporter comme d'habitudes.

\- Qui a décidé de nous maintenir à l'écart.

\- Un peu, tout le monde, avoue Mary.

\- Nous devons rejoindre Emma, je déclare, maintenant !

David prend le temps de menotter Sydney et Elsa avec un sourire torve le congèle pour être sûre qu'il ne se relèvera jamais.

\- Oups, en voyant Regina en danger, j'ai mis un peu trop de puissance dans mon pouvoir.

\- Emma devrait vous croire, j'avoue avec une moue boudeuse. Dommage que je ne puisse pas lui arracher le cœur et le lui broyais. Le Shérif et notre fils ne me pardonneraient pas.

Nous quittons tous, la mairie sans un autre regard en arrière.

Marianne et moi avançons lentement dans la forêt. J'observe méticuleusement le sol pour repérer toutes traces de pas. Ruby m'a donné un cours sur le pistage. Je regarde en même temps la mère de Roland. Elle est arrivée en pleure au poste de police et maintenant, elle ne montre plus aucun signe d'inquiétude pour son enfant.

\- Depuis quand s'est-il enfui ? Je demande.

\- Quelques heures, révèle Marianne, nous nous sommes disputés au sujet de Regina.

\- Pourquoi fuirait-il dans la forêt ?

\- Mon mari doit l'emmener souvent se promener dans ses bois. Après tout, nous avons vécu une grande partie de notre vie dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Elle me ment et je ne sais pas comment lui demander la vérité. Nous parcourrons la forêt depuis bientôt une heure. Je me sens oppressé et j'ai le cœur qui bat vite. Je fronce les sourcils en pensant à Regina, je suis sûr que quelque chose ne va pas avec elle. Pourtant, la sensation disparaît au bout de cinq minutes.

Elle est remplacée par un sentiment de malaise et d'inquiétude. Je pose mon regard sur la silhouette de Marianne et m'arrête subitement de marcher.

\- Roland ne se trouve pas dans la forêt.

La brune s'arrête et se retourne lentement vers moi. Son expression froide me saisit et je me mets dans une posture défensive. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut me faire ? Je suis idiote d'être parti ainsi du poste sans prévenir personne.

\- Pour le Shérif de cette ville, vous êtes longue à la détente.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Je l'interroge.

\- Ma revanche sur l'Evil Queen !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle a voulu me tuer et je découvre en arrivant ici que mon mari est tombé dans ses griffes entraînant avec lui notre fils.

\- Vous êtes folles ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire.

\- Ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance de toute manière, elle réplique. Sydney a dû s'occuper de Sa Majesté.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon but était de vous attirer ici pour vous éloigner de Regina et vous empêcher de lui venir en aide. Bientôt cette ville sera à feu et à sang.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je sens ma magie monter en moi. Mes mains s'illuminent brutalement et je les lève vers la brune. Je vois la femme voler sur plusieurs mètres avec un peu de satisfaction. Je me détourne d'elle prête à courir lorsque je me sens comme écrasé.

Je m'effondre au sol et j'entends Marianne rire.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je n'avais rien prévu pour toi, elle déclare tout sourire.

Elle essuie le sang sur son visage et me rejoint tranquillement.

\- Tu vas mourir.

Je refuse de mourir seule dans cette forêt. Je me redresse tant bien que mal et lutte contre les entraves invisibles.

\- Continue à te débattre, elle ajoute, tu perdras plus vite ta magie et tu mourras.

Ma magie enfle et s'échappe de moi par vague. Soudain, la peur m'envahit, je ne veux blesser personne. Je tente de refréner ma magie, mais elle continue de sortir de moi par vague et commence à brûler ce qui m'entoure.

\- Pauvre folle, j'articule, tu ne sais pas quel mal tu viens de déclencher.

\- EMMA !

Une fumée violette me cache la vue et je sens des bras entourés mon corps tremblant. Je sens ma magie lutter contre celle de Regina. La mienne est agressive et coléreuse, celle de la brune est douce et aimante.

Peu à peu, la douleur, la peine et la peur refluent. Je serre à mon tour la brune contre moi et inspire son odeur de pomme. Je ferme les yeux et sens nos magies se mêler et s'apaiser mutuellement.

Regina va bien.

Il ne lui est rien arrivé.

Nous sommes en sécurité.

La colère enflamme de nouveau mes veines. Je vais détruire cette femme qui a osé toucher à mon âme sœur. Je me détache de Regina et cherche Marianne des yeux. À la place, je rencontre deux regards bleus m'interdisant de bouger. Je sens des mains se saisir de mon visage et des yeux noisette me transpercent.

\- Je vais bien Emma, elle murmure. Je suis en sécurité et je ne suis pas blessé. Elsa et ton père mon protégé. Je te le promets.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle scelle nos lèvres et j'oublie tout. Mon monde, c'est elle. Je serre contre moi et sa chaleur m'apaise.


	111. D101 : Tink

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Tink, Emma, Regina, Zelena et Elsa_

_Point de vue : Tink_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 101**

Je cogne furieusement à la porte de la mairesse. Elle finit par s'ouvrir sur le visage fatigué et irrité d'Emma. Je ne tiens pas compte de son état et force le passage pour entrer.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Tink, je t'en prie entre, déclare la Sauveuse ironiquement.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, je réplique en colère, vous m'avez laissé me débrouiller seule et vous m'avez oublié !

Emma croise les bras sur sa poitrine et une lueur dangereuse s'allume dans son regard. Je l'ignore et prends la direction de la cuisine.

\- Vous ! Je débute en fusillant Elsa et Zelena. Vous auriez pu m'avertir avant que tout été fini ! J'ai dû jouer la comédie, lui faire croire des choses absurdes et vous autres, vous être tranquillement en train de boire du café !

\- Tink, tente Elsa.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses, vous m'avez laissé seule avec elle !

\- Tu étais dans le coup aussi ? Demande la voix dangereusement basse du Shérif.

Je me retourne lorsqu'un frisson d'appréhension s'empare de moi. Je recule en voyant le regard coléreux de la blonde. Regina apparaît soudainement dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je cligne des yeux sous la surprise, comment la mairesse avait-elle fait pour arriver si vite ? Et surtout, comment a-t-elle deviné l'état colérique de la Sauveuse ?

\- Tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour me rembourser mes meubles, déclare la Reine.

\- Tink fait partit du plan, révèle Emma le regard sombre.

Je veux m'enfuir en courant lorsque les yeux de la mairesse se braquent sur moi. J'y vois le même mélange d'émotions présentes dans ceux d'Emma et je crains soudain pour ma vie.

\- Ce n'était pas mon idée, j'avoue la peur au ventre. Je leur avais dit de vous prévenir et elles n'ont pas voulu m'écouter.

\- Cela ne change rien pour moi, attaque Emma.

La mairesse vient se coller au dos de la Sauveuse et tente de la calmer avec des mots et des gestes apaisant. Je soupire lorsque je sens la magie d'Emma refluer lentement. Je me tourne vers Elsa et Zelena en faisant un geste de la main en direction du couple.

\- Emma est assez sensible depuis l'attaque des nuisibles, révèle Zelena.

\- Vous n'auriez pas pu me dire que l'opération était finie au lieu de me faire poireauter dans cette église de malheur.

\- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de parler maintenant, déclare Elsa.

Elle regarde les deux femmes derrière moi et je me tourne vers elle. Je ferme les yeux et avoue avoir une réunion secrète. Je me précipite vers la porte et m'enfuis de la maison. Je vois la boule de feu qui atterrit près de mes chevilles. Elles se débrouilleront avec Emma et Regina.


	112. D102 : Kathryn

_Lieu : appartement de Belle_

_Protagoniste : Tink, Belle, Ruby et Kathryn_

_Point de vue : Kathryn_

* * *

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 102**

Tink fait les cent pas depuis son arrivé. Belle prépare du café pour tout le monde et Ruby roule des yeux tout en soupirant. Je suis fatiguée de la voir faire.

\- Assis toi, je lui ordonne sèchement.

La fée s'exécute avec réticence, mais au moins, elle ne nous donne plus le tournis. Je croise les bras et lui intime d'un mouvement de tête de cracher le morceau.

\- Je suis allée demander des comptes à Elsa et Zelena, elle révèle. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver Emma et Regina au manoir.

\- Où voulais-tu qu'elle soit ? L'interroge la louve.

La blonde se tortilla mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de Ruby. Belle vient se joindre à nous en posant une boisson chaude devant chacune de nous. Elle s'assoit ensuite comme à son habitude près de la serveuse.

\- Je ne sais pas, lâche bêtement la fée.

Un petit silence.

\- Tu n'as pas eu la stupide idée de tout leur révélé.

\- Peut-être, elle avoue en baissant les yeux. Je me suis enfuie juste à temps. J'ai failli me faire carboniser.

\- Je ne souhaite pas être à la place de Zelena et Elsa, déclare Belle.

Nous soupirons toutes, les deux femmes ne nous épargneront pas bien longtemps.

\- Pour le moment, ajoute Ruby, pour qui penche le pari ?

\- Ruby ! Nous nous exclamons.

\- Je suis réaliste et je veux gagner, elle hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire. Regina semble être la première à réagir selon Tink.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, contredit Belle. Emma garde beaucoup ses émotions sous contrôle. Elle va attendre de pouvoir en discuter seule avec Regina. Je ne doute pas qu'un malheur s'abattra bientôt sur nous tous.

\- Tu es tellement réconfortante, je rétorque avec ironie. Tu as pourtant tellement raison.

Nous demeurons silencieuses et buvons notre café dans le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles pourraient bien nous faire ? Demande subitement Ruby.

\- Regina aura suffisamment de plan tordu pour deux, je réponds, je préfère ne pas y penser.

Nous eûmes tous un frisson nous parcourant le dos. Je ferme les yeux et repousse de mon mieux l'appréhension montant en moins.

\- Nous verrons bien, déclare calmement Belle. Nous ne pouvons pas passer notre temps à regarder par-dessus notre épaule.

Je déteste quand elle a raison.


	113. D103 : David

_Lieu : hôpital_

_Protagoniste : David, Whale et Marianne_

_Point de vue : David_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 103**

\- Alors ? Je demande.

Whale soupire et passe une main lasse sur son visage. Il a les traits tirés et les yeux cernés.

\- Elle vivra, il révèle, mais elle ne fera plus grand mal.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Je le presse.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a attaqué, il explique, quoique ce fût, elle a perdu une partie de la mobilité de son bras gauche et elle n'a aucune réaction au niveau des jambes.

\- Elle a de la chance d'être encore vivante, je réplique.

\- Il aurait été préférable qu'elle meure, lâche Whale. Elle est comme rongée de l'intérieur. Elle finira par mourir dans une grande douleur.

Je reste interdit et observe le corps étendu dans la chambre. Un respirateur aide la brune à respirer et ses cheveux son calcinés par endroit. Son visage a des écorchures et des bleus. Je me doute que le reste de son corps doit être pire.

\- Elle connaîtra son juste châtiment, je soupire. Elle a joué avec des potions dangereuses et ses mesurés à Regina et Emma.

\- Pas la meilleure idée qui soit, convient le docteur. Je vais prévenir son mari.

Je l'attrape par le bras et il se tourne vers moi. Je reste silencieux quelques secondes avant de lâcher d'une voix peu sûre.

\- Je le ferais.

\- Ce n'est pas votre travail de prévenir la famille, me contredit avec douceur Whale.

\- Je dois le faire, je déclare, il a le droit de connaître la vérité.

Le docteur m'observe une longue et interminable minute avant de hocher la tête en accord. Il pose son regard une dernière fois sur Marianne avant de me dire.

\- Dite à Robin qu'elle n'en aura pas pour longtemps et que s'il veut la voir, il n'aura que deux jours tout au plus.

\- Très bien.

Je laisse partir Whale et tourne une dernière fois mon regard sur la brune. Elle ne mérite pas une telle fin, mais elle a cherché elle-même les ennuie. Dans un soupir las, je quitte l'hôpital pour rejoindre ma femme. J'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort avant d'annoncé la nouvelle à Robin.


	114. D104 : Gold

_Lieu : église_

_Protagoniste : La Fée Bleue et Gold_

_Point de vue : Gold_

* * *

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 104**

\- J'ai appris votre implication dans les derniers évènements, je déclare avec un sourire.

La Fée me toise avec dégoût et suspicion. Mon sourire s'agrandit et je m'assois sur l'un des bancs.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, elle réplique en croisant les bras.

Je hausse un sourcil dubitatif et fait semblant de paraître pensif. Mon regard s'assombrit et je la transperce de mon regard le plus noir et apeurant.

\- Je crois au contraire que vous savez de quoi je parle très chère. Vous avez osé me voler tout en pensant que la zizanie ambiante ferait oublier aux Shérifs de cette ville votre larcin.

La Fée se tend et je vois sa main se rapprocher de sa poche de veste. Je glousse et dans un geste ample, je lui montre sa baguette que je tiens entre mes mains. La peur passe dans ses yeux et elle cherche une issue.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous en prendre à moi et encore moins à Regina et Emma, je révèle. Vous connaissiez les conséquences et pourtant, vous avez continué votre plan douteux et irréalisable.

\- Ils ne vous laisseront pas me faire du mal, tente la Fée Bleue d'une voix tremblante.

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas être en face de Miss Swan, je la détrompe. Il paraît que Marianne est dans un état critique.

La brune tremble tout en tentant de garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses nerfs. Mon sourire revient et je lui tends sa baguette. Elle la récupère et la pointe immédiatement sur moi.

\- Voyons très chère, je déclare, je ne suis pas assez sot pour vous mettre une arme entre les mains. Je me suis assuré que vous ne pourriez plus faire de mal avec votre baguette.

\- Je ne vous crois pas, elle répond en colère.

\- Vous pouvez essayer, je l'invite, mais vous n'aimeriez pas goûter au prix que cela vous couterez.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Elle demande.

\- Tenez-vous éloigner de ma famille, je réponds. Laissez Regina et Emma faire leur vie comme elles l'entendent. Que je ne vous vois pas leur tourner autour, sinon, je crains de devoir permettre à Snow de vous empoisonner.

Je lui offre mon meilleur rictus et un petit rire sournois. Je me lève et quitte lentement l'église ravie de mon effet. Belle peut être fière de moi.


	115. D105 : Robin

_Lieu : commissariat_

_Protagoniste : David et Robin_

_Point de vue : Robin_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 105**

David est assis à son bureau la mine sombre lorsque j'entre dans le commissariat. Il lève la tête vers moi et pousse un profond soupir. Il me salue d'un simple signe de tête.

\- Assis-toi, il me propose.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je demande intrigué.

Le brun se cale dans son fauteuil et observe un peu partout sans me regarder. Il est clairement mal à l'aise.

\- Je t'ai fait venir pour te parler de ta femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Je l'interroge inquiet.

\- Marianne a entraîné Emma dans la forêt et elle a voulu priver ma fille de sa magie, il explique.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Il paraît stupéfait de ma demande avant de hausser les épaules avec fatalité.

\- Emma va bien, je suppose, il répond. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis l'attaque de Marianne. Sa magie a failli brûler toute la ville.

\- À cause des actions de ma femme ? Je demande sans comprendre.

\- Emma et Regina ont un lien particulier, révèle David. Marianne était au courant de celui-ci et ma fille n'a pas beaucoup apprécié la menace sur son True Love.

\- Attends, je le stoppe, quoi ?

Mon air complément incrédule l'arrête dans ses explications et il détourne le regard peiné.

\- Nous avons découvert il y a quelques mois que Regina et ma fille étaient le véritable amour l'une de l'autre. Elles se sont liées inconsciemment et ce lien les a connectées d'une étrange façon.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que Regina n'est plus à prendre, je répète abasourdi.

Il fronce des sourcils et me lance un étrange coup d'œil.

\- Ce n'est pas un objet, il déclare, elle a choisi librement avec un peu d'aide. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour parler de la relation entre Regina et ma fille. Marianne a été gravement blessée par la magie vengeresse d'Emma.

Je me redresse sous ces derniers mots. L'angoisse me prend et je pense à mon fils attendant chez nous.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Je demande tout de même.

\- Elle se trouve à l'hôpital, il avoue, son état est critique. Whale pense qu'il lui reste deux jours tout au plus….

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Je comprends parfaitement ce qu'il sous-entend. Ma femme va bientôt mourir. Comment vais-je annoncer cette nouvelle à mon fils ?

Je quitte le commissariat dans un état second après avoir salué mollement David. Pourquoi la haine de ma femme a réussi à passée au-dessus de son amour pour Roland ?


	116. D106 : Regina

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Emma et Regina_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 106**

\- Tu ne peux pas fuir continuellement ta mère, je déclare pour la centième fois.

La blonde se tourne vers moi et croise les bras le regard noir. Quatre jours sont passés depuis l'attaque. Emma ne dort pas beaucoup et elle fait de nombreux cauchemars.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je lui parle ? Elle demande.

\- Elle souhaite arranger la situation entre vous, je réponds. Elle a besoin de t'expliquer la situation et ses sentiments.

\- Tu es de son côté ? Elle questionne incrédule.

Emma quitte la cuisine et se dirige vers le salon. Je la suis tout en poussant un soupir irrité. Je maudis Mary-Margaret pour m'avoir entraîné là-dedans.

\- Je ne serais jamais du côté de ta mère, je réplique contrarié, mais j'avoue que votre situation ne peut plus durer.

\- Je ne veux pas lui parler, je ne me sens pas prête à lui faire face, elle révèle.

Je l'observe une longue minute. Elle est debout devant la porte du patio, le regard perdu et le corps tremblant. Je me rapproche et pose délicatement une main sur son épaule. Elle ne se tourne pas vers moi, mais je peux sentir sans mal la tension diminuer dans son corps.

\- Tu ne perdras pas le contrôle sur ta magie, je déclare doucement. Je serais à tes côtés tout le long si tu souhaites voir ta mère et lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer.

\- Elle est tombée facilement dans le piège de Sydney et Marianne, elle me contredit. Elle a sciemment sympathisé tout en y voyant un avantage pour elle. Mary refuse de voir ce que tu représentes à mes yeux.

\- Elle te défendra et te protègera toujours Emma, je lui explique. Tu seras toujours importante pour elle.

La blonde se tourne vers moi et son regard me laisse sans voix. Je peux voir de la colère, de l'amertume, de la tristesse et de l'amour.

\- Elle ne pourra jamais rattraper vingt-huit ans d'abandon, elle répond. Aujourd'hui encore, elle a prouvé être capable de m'abandonner pour accomplir ses propres motivations.

Elle détourne les yeux et se déplace vers les fauteuils. Elle se laisse tomber dans l'un deux et ferme les yeux.

\- C'est ma faute…

\- Tu as commis des erreurs, elle me coupe, mais tu ne peux pas être responsable de tous les maux des habitants de Storybrooke. Cela n'a plus grande importance. Je t'ai toi et Henry, c'est suffisant pour moi.

Je demeure interdite. Ses paroles me touchent et je sens mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. Je sors de mes pensées et constate qu'Emma s'est endormie. Je me saisis du plaid sur le haut du fauteuil. Je bascule le corps de la blonde pour la mettre allongé et la recouvre du plaid.

Je dépose un baiser sur son front et sors sans bruit du salon. Emma mérite de dormir quelques heures en paix. Quant à moi, je dois avertir Snow concernant sa requête. Sa fille n'est pas prête à lui parler ou à lui pardonner.


	117. D107 : La Fée Bleue

_Lieu : église_

_Protagoniste : Robin et la Fée bleue_

_Point de vue : la Fée Bleue_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 107**

Robin est anéanti. Il se tient près du cercueil de sa femme, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Son fils a été pris en charge par Tink. Cette dernière m'a à peine jeté un regard. Je sais qu'elle a rejoint le camp Elsa et Zelena.

Je lui ferais payer sa traîtrise plus tard. Je m'avance lentement vers l'homme et pose doucement une main sur son épaule.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, je murmure.

Il reste stoïque et pose un regard triste et en colère sur moi. Je ne me formalise pas de ses émotions. Il doit s'en vouloir pour ne pas avoir compris les sentiments profonds qui habitaient sa défunte femme.

\- Je ne veux pas de vos condoléances, il grogne. Tout cela est de votre faute.

Il se dégage de ma main et je peux voir la haine briller dans ses yeux. Je fronce des sourcils sans comprendre son insinuation.

\- De quoi suis-je responsable ? Je lui demande.

\- Il est dommage que le journaliste soit mort, il réplique, je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains pour avoir mis ses idées de vengeance dans la tête de ma femme.

\- Marianne avait beaucoup de ressentiment comme beaucoup avant elle, je déclare irriter.

\- Elle n'aurait jamais fait passer le bien-être de notre fils pour une histoire de vengeance. Il me contredit.

Il se tourne complètement vers moi et il m'étudie avant de sourire froidement.

\- Je n'ai pas pu sauver ma femme et je n'ai pas pu prendre ma revanche sur Sydney, mais vous vous êtes encore bien vivante.

Je recule lentement en comprenant le sens de ses paroles. Je récupère ma baguette et la pointe sur l'homme des bois. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus et ses yeux son comme fou.

\- Restez ou vous êtes, je le préviens.

Il éclate d'un rire dément et sort une flèche de sa veste.

\- Vous allez rejoindre vos deux complices, il ajoute. J'ai perdu ma femme et je ne pourrais jamais plus prétendre être l'âme sœur de Regina. Tout cela est votre faute.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui jeter un sort. Il bondit sur moi et je sens le métal froid transpercer ma peau au niveau de mon cœur.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cru aux paroles de Sydney ?

Je sens le froid engourdir mes membres. Je sais que la vie m'abandonne. Ma dernière vision est Robin riant à gorge déployée le regard complétement fou. Quelle fin misérable.


	118. D108 : Mary

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : les membres du conseil_

_Point de vue : Mary_

* * *

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 108**

Emma est assise près de Regina, je ne doute pas qu'elle doit lui tenir la main sous la table. La brune est abattue et des cernes visibles sous ses yeux. Ma fille n'a pas l'air mieux. Je veux aller lui parler, mais je me retiens. La mairesse m'a prévenu du refus de mon enfant à me voir.

David se tient à mes côtés le regard sombre. C'est lui qui a trouvé le corps de la Fée Bleue dans l'église avec Robin riant auprès de sa victime.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire de lui ? Interroge Kathryn d'une voix faible.

Tout le monde est chamboulé par la mort tragique de la Fée. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi malgré ses torts.

\- Peut-être le faire examiner par un psychiatre, propose Emma, il a agi sous le coup de tristesse, un moment de folie et d'égarement.

\- Il est venu avec une flèche dans cette église, contredit Ruby. Il avait clairement l'intention de se venger.

Personne n'ose dire que Robin est venu tuer la Fée Bleue. Ce serait admettre une terrible vérité.

\- Je voudrais lui parler, déclare soudain Regina.

Emma fronce des sourcils et son regard se fait désapprobateur, mais elle n'ouvre pas la bouche. Kathryn secoue la tête tout aussi surprise et se permet un commentaire piquant.

\- Tu n'as pas à le réconforter pour la perte de sa femme. Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

\- Que devient Roland ? Demande Tink.

Un long silence plane dans la salle. Regina ferme les yeux et le regard de ma fille se fait lointain.

\- Il pourrait être placé dans une famille n'ayant pas d'enfant, je propose.

Je me sens rougir en sentant tous les regards sur moi. Mon mari me serre la main et je me sens réconforté.

\- Il va vouloir voir son père, avance David.

\- Nous pourrions arranger une rencontre entre lui et son père, je déclare. Ainsi, Robin pourra expliquer à son fils pourquoi il ne peut pas prendre soin de lui.

Tout le monde hoche la tête. Emma pose un regard curieux sur Regina et celle-ci montre une détermination sans faille dans ses prunelles noisette. Ma fille donne son accord avec un hochement de tête.

\- Je conduirais Roland à son père, déclare la brune. Il est habitué à moi et se sentira en confiance.

\- Bien, faisons comme ça, accepte David.

La réunion se termine ainsi et je regarde pensivement ma fille s'éloigner avec la mairesse. Je me sens terriblement mal. J'ai blessé mon enfant en choisissant la vengeance à l'amour comme Robin. Je n'ai pas pris le bon chemin et je le regrette énormément.


	119. D109 : Elsa

_Lieu : appartement d'Emma_

_Protagoniste : Henry, Elsa, Emma et Zelena_

_Point de vue : Elsa_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 109**

\- Tu ne vas pas sérieusement accepter que ma sœur rende visite à cet homme avec son enfant ! Déclare zelena excédé.

Cette conversation dure depuis deux jours. Je soupire de lassitude et porte mon attention sur Henry dont le regard se pose en alternance sur sa mère et la brune.

\- Que veux-tu que je lui disse ? Demande Emma avec fatigue.

La blonde fait peur à voir. Elle a des cernes gros comme un coup-de-poing sous les yeux. Henry se colle doucement à sa mère et cette dernière l'emprisonne dans une douce étreinte.

Je suis tout autant dépité de la situation que représente le couple d'Emma. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Regina s'est proposé d'emmener le garçon voir son père à l'hôpital. Je pensais tout comme Zelena que la mairesse avait fini par oublier Robin.

\- Que tu refuses qu'elle se rende à l'hôpital ? J'interviens.

La blonde lève les yeux au ciel tout en prodiguant des caresses à son fils toujours blotti contre elle.

\- Elle ne m'écouterait pas, explique Emma. Elle est déterminée à le faire et je ne vois pas comment l'empêcher de s'y rendre sans la braquer contre moi.

\- Regina ne sait même pas rendu que Henry et toi n'êtes plus chez elle, je poursuis avec irritation. Si, elle vous portait un peu d'attention, elle se rendrait compte de votre peine.

\- Peut-être qu'il lui faut ça pour tourner la page, intervient Henry.

Nous l'observons toutes les trois, il se détache des bras de sa mère en se tournant vers celle-ci.

\- Maman veut sans doute faire face à l'homme qu'elle a cru être à tort son véritable amour, il poursuit en fronçant des sourcils, elle veut se prouver qu'elle ne ressent plus rien pour lui.

\- Je ne sais pas gamin, déclare Emma, elle a le droit de vouloir lui parler. Elle ne s'attendait peut-être pas qu'il perde tout en si peu de temps.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Mama, réplique Henry.

Zelena et moi répétons les mots de notre neveu avec conviction. Nous finissons tous dans un câlin groupé durant plusieurs minutes.

Je jette un regard à la brune et elle hoche la tête pour me faire comprendre son accord. Nous ne laisserons pas la mairesse retomber dans ses vieux penchants. Elle est la fin heureuse d'Emma et nous ferons tout pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de mal à la blonde et à leur fils.


	120. D110 : Ruby

_Lieu : appartement de Ruby et Tink_

_Protagoniste : Ruby, Tink et Regina_

_Point de vue : Ruby_

* * *

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 110**

Regina est assise dans notre salon les lèvres pincées. Tink ne tient pas en place et fait les cent pas. Je l'observe faire avec résignation, elle va finir par creuser un trou dans mon plancher.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu t'en que cela à affronter Robin et son fils ? Demande la Fée avec agacement.

\- Qui pourrait expliquer la situation à Roland ? Réplique la mairesse en colère.

\- Tu n'es plus vraiment la mieux placée pour lui placer, je contredis. Tu ne sors plus ave lui et tu as une relation am…

\- Je suis la seule capable de ne pas inquiéter Roland, explique Regina en me coupant la parole. Il est perdu et terrifié. Il ne vous connaît pas, mais il peut me faire confiance.

\- Tu oublies ta situation particulière avec E…, j'essaie à nouveau.

\- Ils comprennent tous les deux et acceptent ma décision.

Je roule des yeux et lève les bras au ciel. Je me tourne vers Tink et lui envoie un coup d'œil révélateur. La blonde soupire et fini par s'asseoir à mes côtés, faisant ainsi face à la mairesse.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'Emma et Henry sont réellement d'accord avec ton choix ? Interroge la Fée d'une traite.

Seul le silence nous répond. Je ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à cinq. La brune bondit du fauteuil et nous toise méchamment.

\- Vous ne savez rien ! Elle s'exclame clairement irrité et tendu. Vous n'avez pas parlé avec elle.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner et le regard noir de Madame le Maire me transperce sans m'atteindre.

\- Tu ne sais absolument pas ce que ressentent Emma et Henry, je réponds. Je suis sûre que tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte qu'il n'était plus chez toi.

\- Ils sortent souvent se promener, mais je les vois le soir lorsque je rentre du travail, elle déclare sûr d'elle.

\- Peux-tu me dire depuis combien de temps tu ne leur as pas parlé ? Je demande en colère.

Regina ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Elle fronce des sourcils et parait réfléchir avec intensité. Elle baisse les yeux et ce tort les mains. Je hausse les sourcils devant cette manifestation d'inquiétude et d'inconfort.

\- Deux ou trois jours, elle murmure avec effarement.

\- Tu devrais laisser quelqu'un d'autre régler la situation de Roland, déclare doucement Tink.

\- Je ne peux pas, réplique Regina.

Elle se lève et quitte l'appartement sans un regard en arrière. La Fée et moi soupirons en même temps. Le chemin n'allait pas être facile pour la Reine.


	121. Bonus 11

_Nous approchons lentement de la fin de cette histoire. Je pense écrire encore une vingtaine de drabbles. Ils seront pour une grande majorité accès sur Emma et Regina. Pour ce bonus, vous suivez Regina !_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Acceptation**

Je me dirige lentement vers les portes de l'hôpital en tenant la main de Roland dans la mienne. Il m'a suivi en tout confiance. Tink marche à côté de nous dans un silence pensif et pesant. Elle a tenu à me suivre peu importe mon opinion.

Nous entrons finalement dans la bâtisse et la Fée se renseigne sur la chambre de Robin. Whale me jette un drôle de coup d'œil avant de poser son regard sur le petit garçon. Il soupire et nous demande d'attendre quelques minutes.

Nous nous dirigeons tous les trois vers la salle d'attente. Roland s'assoit un peu perdu et je lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Il me sourit avec innocence et je sens mon cœur flancher devant son visage enfantin. Je ferme les yeux et détourne le regard.

Whale revient nous voir une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il s'approche de moi et déclare dans un murmure.

\- Nous l'avons déplacé pour ne pas perturber son fils.

\- Merci, je déclare.

L'homme hausse des épaules le regard sombre. Il avoue toujours faiblement.

\- Ce n'est pas mon idée. Le Shérif Swan a pensé que cela serait une bonne idée et n'effrayerait pas le petit.

Sur ses derniers mots, il se détourne et il prend la tête de notre petit groupe. Je reste interdite face à ses paroles. Emma s'inquiète pour le bien-être de Roland, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant entre moi et Robin.

Mon regard accroche mon bracelet et je sens mon cœur se serrer étrangement. J'ai l'impression de tromper la blonde. Je fronce des sourcils et repousse cette pensée. Emma est son syndrome de Sauveuse !

\- Vous avez une demi-heure, déclare Whale.

\- Ne pourrions-nous pas…, je tente.

\- J'ai accepté la requête du Shérif, mais je ne mettrais pas vos vies inutilement en danger et cela ne ferait pas de bien à Roland de rester trop longtemps.

Il nous laisse avec cette dernière recommandation. Tink me fait comprendre qu'elle ne vient pas avec nous et je la remercie du regard. La Fée m'observe une longue minute, le regard réprobateur et triste.

Je ne commente pas et pousse gentiment Roland à frapper à la porte. La voix de Robin s'élève et nous entrons tous les deux dans la chambre. Son fils se précipite sur lui et saute sur le lit. Le père et le fils se font un long câlin et je ferme la porte derrière moi.

Robin repousse doucement son enfant et m'étudie longuement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler. Je ne doute pas qu'il soit attaché au niveau des chevilles lui laissant les bras libres de tout mouvement. Une précaution bien utile, si Robin perd le contrôle.

\- Bonjour Robin, je le salue.

\- Regina, il répond doucement, je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne voulais pas laisser Roland venir avec n'importe qui, je révèle.

\- Qu'en pense la Sauveuse ? Il demande sèchement.

\- Je suis venu ici pour que tu lui expliques la situation, je réplique. Ton fils est en droit de connaître la vérité de ta bouche.

\- Roland, débute doucement Robin, il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à maman.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a encore disparu ? Il interroge d'une voix inquiète.

\- Maman ne reviendra plus, approuva l'homme des bois. Cette fois, elle est vraiment partie au ciel.

\- Est-ce que tu sors bientôt ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoue Robin. Je vais devoir rester encore un peu à l'hôpital.

\- Est-ce que je peux rester avec Regina ? Demande Roland naturellement.

J'ouvre la bouche sous la surprise. Robin et moi échangeons un long regard. Je sens le sentiment de trahison revenir un peu plus fort. Je touche machinalement le bracelet autour de mon poignet.

Comment puis-je dire à Roland que je ne peux pas le prendre avec moi ?

\- Tu resteras avec Petit Jean, contredit Robin d'une voix ferme.

\- Mais, je préfère être avec Regina, reprend le petit, je me sens bien avec elle et elle a une vraie maison.

\- Je ne peux, je finis par dire.

Je suis surprise moi-même par mes paroles. Robin fronce des sourcils alors que les yeux de Roland se remplissent d'eau.

\- Il ne te gênerait pas dans ta grande demeure, réplique le père. Qu'est-ce que cela te coûte de le prendre avec toi ?

La porte s'ouvre et Tink fait son entrée. Elle invite Roland à la suivre. Ils sortent tous les deux et je me retrouve seule avec Robin. Nous restons silencieux de longues minutes sans rien dire.

\- Nous avons partagé des moments ensemble, je lui explique, mais je ne peux prendre ton fils avec moi. Je dois penser à ma propre famille.

Une fois de plus, je suis surprise par mes paroles. Depuis quand est-ce que je considère l'envahissante blonde pour ma famille ? Je m'assois sur la seule chaise de disponible. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer la situation à cet homme qui a su m'offrir ma seconde chance.

\- Pourquoi suis-je le dernier à apprendre pour Emma et toi ? Il m'interroge.

\- Les choses ont été compliquées ses dernières semaines.

\- Tu parles du fait que ma femme est voulue te tuer ?

\- Elle s'en est pris à Emma et sa famille, je réplique, elle a mis toute la ville en danger pour une stupide vengeance.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que tu avais fait avant elle.

J'ouvre et ferme, la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Je me sens piquer dans mon orgueil et j'ai terriblement envie de lui faire goûter à ma magie. J'inspire et expire plusieurs fois et je sens ma magie refluer lentement.

Je me sens calme et apaisé.

Je suis sûre que ce sentiment ne vient pas de moi. Le bracelet se réchauffe doucement et je le touche pour me donner du courage.

\- Je n'ai jamais tué Snow, je contredis. Je voulais lui voler sa fin heureuse, mais je me suis rendu compte que ma malédiction s'était retournée contre moi.

\- Si, la Sauveuse n'avait pas ramené ma femme. Toi et moi serions toujours ensemble et nous formerions une famille avec Roland et peut-être Henry.

\- Nous n'étions pas destinés, je réponds avec tristesse. Tu m'as apporté un nouveau souffle et j'ai pu avoir à ma seconde chance d'aimé à tes côtés. Je ne peux oublier ses moments passés auprès de Roland et toi.

\- Nous pourrions recommencer, il déclare vivement, rien ne te retient à la Sauveuse.

Je fronce des sourcils, ses mots ne me plaisent pas. Je détourne les yeux et pousse un discret soupir. Pourquoi faut-il que cela soit si compliqué ?

Nous demeurons silencieux quelques minutes. Je ne devrais pas être ici. Ma place ne se trouve plus auprès de cet homme. Une chevelure blonde et des yeux émeraude s'impriment sur ma rétine. Je sens les battements de mon cœur accéléré rien qu'en pensant à Emma.

\- Je vais confier ton fils à Petit Jean, je romps le silence. Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien jusqu'à ta sortie de l'hôpital.

\- Regina…

\- Non, Robin, je le coupe, je ne devrais pas être ici. Je ne rends service à aucun de nous deux. Je suis désolée de te causer encore plus de peine.

Je me lève et me dirige lentement vers la porte. Je dois sortir d'ici et aller retrouver ma famille. Je dois me faire pardonner pour les avoir si simplement mit de côté pour me sentir bien. Qu'espère-je, en venant ici aujourd'hui ?

\- Alors, c'est bien fini ?

\- Oui, je réponds sans me retourner, au revoir Robin.

Je quitte la chambre sur ses derniers mots, j'aperçois Tink plus loin en pleine discussion avec Roland et Petit Jean. Cet homme me surprend par son omniscience. Je m'avance rapidement vers eux et me mets à la hauteur de Roland.

\- Je veillerais sur toi, même de loin, je lui déclare.

Il hoche la tête et suit sans rechigner Petit Jean. Tink m'étudie et un sourire éclatant apparaît sur ses lèvres.

\- Bien, allons retrouver les autres.

\- Les autres ? Je demande surprise.

La Fée acquiesce et s'en va sans rien dire de plus. Je la suis jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital et je stoppe devant l'entrée. Dehors, quatre personnes sont regroupées et discutent avec animation.

Deux chevelures blondes et deux brunes se retournent lorsqu'ils voient Tink venir vers eux. Henry me fait un grand sourire et les yeux d'Emma me transpercent le cœur. Comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant pouvoir vivre sans elle et notre fils ?

Emma me prend la main et me fait une bise sur la joue. Notre fils nous serre en même temps dans ses bras. Elsa et Zelena roulent des yeux tout en y allant de leur commentaire piquant.

Je me sens à ma place.

Aimée.

Protégée.

Entière.

Je dépose un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de la blonde et son sourire fait bondir mon cœur de joie.

\- Eurk, déclarent Henry, Elsa et Zelena en cœur.

\- Ça suffit, mauvaise langue, réplique Emma.

\- On dîne au Granny's ? Demande Henry.

Un cœur de oui se fait entendre.

Nous progressons vers ma voiture et nous nous divisons. Emma entraîne Elsa et Zelena vers sa voiture de patrouille et Tink et Henry embarquent avec moi.

Je me sens en paix avec moi-même et le chemin vers le bonheur me semble maintenant accessible.


	122. D111 : Emma

_Lieu : Granny's_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Elsa, Henry, Zelena et Emma_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 111**

Tink rejoint Ruby au bar et tout notre petit groupe salue la serveuse de la main. Nous nous installons à la table près de la porte. Elle est suffisamment grande pour tous nous accueillir. Henry est coincé entre moi et Elsa. Regina prend place à mes côtés et Zelena fait face à sa sœur.

\- Une vraie petite famille, déclare Ruby joyeuse. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Nous passons commande à tour de rôle et la mairesse plisse des yeux sous le choix de notre fils. Je lui donne un coup de coude, nous échangeons un cours regard et elle capitule en roulant des yeux.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on fera plus de choses en famille ? Demande Henry.

\- Oui gamin, j'approuve, tu auras deux mères sur le dos et deux tantes hyper protectrices pour veiller sur toi lorsque je voudrais sortir ta mère.

\- Je ne signe pas pour être babysitteur ! S'exclame outrée la Sorcière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à notre fils ? L'interroge Madame le Maire.

\- Regina…

\- Il est aussi perfectionniste que toi ma sœur, répond Zelena. Il a su montrer à de nombreuses reprises être capable de se garder tout seul.

\- Henry est encore trop jeune pour rester seul, réplique la brune. Aurais-tu peur de ton neveu ?

\- Maman…

\- Moi, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à passer du temps avec mon neveu, intervient Elsa.

Zelena ricane et c'est au tour de la Princesse et de la Sorcière de se prendre le bec. Je me tourne vers la brune et hausse les sourcils le regard désapprobateur.

\- Quoi ? Elle réplique avec innocence.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, je réponds.

\- Il est amusant de titiller ma sœur, elle rétorque en haussant les épaules.

Je fronce des sourcils et la détaille longuement. Je soupire et roule des yeux tout en secouant la tête.

\- Tu prends du plaisir à ses joutes verbales, je déclare.

Elle m'offre un sourire mutin. Je cligne des yeux et ris doucement. Elle se joint à moi et toute la table part dans un grand fou rire. Je m'essuie les yeux et dépose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de ma compagne. Je me sens tellement bien auprès de ma famille.


	123. D112 : Regina

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Henry et Emma_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 112**

\- Tu ne restes pas ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

\- Non, elle répond doucement, mais Henry va rester.

\- Yep ! Il déclare. J'ai du temps à rattraper avec toi maman.

\- Je croyais que …, je ne termine pas mal à l'aise.

Emma m'observe une longue minute avant de poser son regard sur notre fils. Ils ont une conversation silencieuse. Henry hausse des épaules, la serre dans ses bras et cours à l'intérieur.

\- Même si nous avons partagé une certaine intimité ces dernières semaines, elle avoue, nous devons faire les choses bien et un peu dans l'ordre.

\- Emma, nous sommes liées jusqu'à notre mort, je réplique en lui montrant mon bracelet.

Je reste alors interdite en percutant sur mes derniers mots. La blonde me sourit gentiment et sa main rencontre la mienne dans une légère caresse. Nos regards s'encrent l'un dans l'autre, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir tout comprendre et cela me fait peur.

\- Je ne dis pas que je ne reviendrais jamais ici, reprend la Sauveuse. Nous avons besoin d'un peu d'espace pour le moment.

\- Je ne veux pas d'espace entre nous, je la contredis, nous avons besoin l'une de l'autre.

\- Regina…

\- Non, Emma ! Je m'exclame agacé. Je refuse qu'il y ait encore des barrières entre nous. Je ne veux plus voir le bonheur me passer sous le nez. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie Emma. Je l'ai comprise tardivement et surtout, je ne suis rendue compte que je n'aurais pas dû aller voir Robin à l'hôpital.

\- Tu avais besoin de le laisser partir, déclare tranquillement la blonde. C'était une étape importante pour toi. Cela m'a blessé que tu veuilles encore le voir, mais je ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de te rendre à l'hôpital.

\- Je sais, je réponds, je l'ai compris en te voyant à l'extérieur. Tu m'attendais, cela semblait naturel…

Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer ma pensée. Emma m'offre un regard compréhensif et j'ai envie de hurler. Cette femme me comprend comme personne avant elle. Le Shérif se rapproche de moi et me prend doucement dans ses bras.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son coup et inspire son parfum de cannelle. J'ai envie de rire et pleurer en même temps. Je suis perdue.

\- Je ne quitte pas la ville, déclare Emma. Même si nous sommes liées, nous ne pouvons pas vivre ainsi du jour au lendemain ensemble. Je dois te laisser le temps de traiter tes émotions et de les accepter sans conditions.

Je me recule prête à argumenter. Elle me fait taire d'un baiser. Elle effleure ensuite mes lèvres d'un de ses doigts.

\- Tu dois prendre le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement Regina, elle reprend toute trace d'amusement disparu. Je veux que tu sois sûr de toi, car je ne te laisserais jamais partir, je serais à toi et tu seras à moi jusqu'à notre mort.

Elle m'offre un dernier baiser et me libère. Je sors lentement de son étreinte tout en hochant la tête. Emma me sourit et se détourne pour s'en aller.

\- On se voit demain ? Je lui demande.

\- Bien sûr, elle répond avec un grand sourire, je t'attendrais au Granny's.

Un sourire niais doit prendre place sur mes lèvres. J'entre chez moi, une fois la voiture de la blonde hors de vue. Je soupire le cœur léger et l'âme en ébullition.


	124. D113 : Zelena

_Lieu : Forêt de Storybrooke_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Elsa et Zelena_

_Point de vue : Zelena_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 113**

\- Ta concentration est là, je déclare, mais tu sembles avoir un blocage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait empêcher ma magie de répondre à ma volonté ? Demande la Sauveuse.

\- La magie agit avec les émotions, répond Elsa. Lorsque tu te sentais en danger, elle apparaissait pour te protéger.

\- C'est surtout extrêmement dangereux et peu utile, contre Emma irrité.

Je soupire et lui balance une boule de feu au visage. La blonde sursaute et se jette au sol tout en bougonnant après moi. Je lui envoie tout une pluie de projectiles. Emma cabriole partout sans user de sa magie. Une boule de glace effleure le flanc doit de la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Elle hurle contre Elsa.

La Princesse fait une moue contrariée, mais un petit sourire sadique étire ses lèvres.

\- Je donne un coup de main à ton entraînement, elle révèle. Comment penses-tu que Regina réagirait ?

Une lueur dangereuse s'allume dans le regard d'Emma. Je plisse les miens et réfléchis rapidement. Un petit sourire prend place sur mes lèvres et j'accélère les tirs de mes projectiles.

\- Comment peux-tu vouloir protéger Henry et Regina en étant si faible ?

Je sens la magie crépiter dans l'air. Elsa de l'autre côté de la blonde hoche de la tête pour me faire comprendre son accord dans ma nouvelle approche.

\- Une personne ayant des bases en magie n'aurait aucun mal contre toi, ajoute Elsa. Il pourrait y avoir une nouvelle tentative de meurtre contre Regina.

\- Tu es incapable de te protéger toi-même, je révèle, tu es pathétique et faible.

La magie se fait plus sauvage et je frissonne sous la force de ce pouvoir émanant du Shérif.

\- Tu fais une piètre Sauveuse, termine Elsa.

Une tempête magique éclate et nous propulse toutes les deux contre un arbre. Je grogne de douleur en me relevant. Je reste interdite devant le spectacle devant moi. La magie d'Emma tourbillonne tout autour d'elle et forme un mur protecteur.

Son regard est meurtrier et j'y lis la trahison. Je fronce des sourcils tout en cherchant avec prudence l'autre blonde des yeux. Je n'ai pas le temps de me soucier plus d'Elsa. Emma me fonce dessus sans aucune hésitation.

Je me reçois quelques boules de feu, je réussis à éviter la plupart, mais une brûle le bas de ma robe. J'éteins le feu d'un revers de la main. Je l'ai peut-être trop poussé à bout. Elle me cloue à un arbre et je sens mes poumons être privés d'air.

\- Je ne suis pas faible, crache Emma. Ose menacer une nouvelle fois la vie de ma compagne et de notre fils et je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer.

Elle me relâche et je m'écrase au sol. Emma disparaît dans une fumée dorée. Je m'assois et masse ma gorge en feu.

\- Tu vas devoir trouver autre chose, déclare Elsa. Elle a bien failli perdre le contrôle.

\- Je me demande ce qui la retenue.

\- Le souvenir du corps de Marianne, révèle la blonde.

Je demeure silencieuse et me prends la tête entre les mains. Je sens Elsa presser gentiment mon épaule.

\- Nous y arriverons.

\- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.


	125. D114 : Elsa

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Elsa et Zelena_

_Point de vue : Elsa_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 114**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Demande Regina.

Elle plisse les yeux tout en regardant Zelena avec suspicion. Je suis assise au comptoir de la cuisine et me prépare à observer le duel entre les deux brunes.

\- Rien du tout, déclare Zelena avec une innocence feinte.

Je roule des yeux, sa Majesté ne gobe pas ses mots. Comme du juste, les yeux de celle-ci s'enflamment dangereusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Emma ? Interroge à nouveau la mairesse.

\- Nous discutions, réplique la Sorcière avec exaspération. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Je sais qu'elle a été troublée et je ne doute pas que tu y sois pour quelque chose, révèle Regina en colère. J'ai pu sentir sa colère et sa peine. Je veux savoir ce que tu lui as fait.

\- Je te le répète, rien du tout.

J'ai presque envie d'applaudir Zelena et son manque total d'émotions. Je ne sais pas si la mairesse va succomber à nous faire rôtir. J'ai prévenu la Sorcière contre le fait de mentir à sa sœur.

Je ne coulerais pas avec le navire !

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? J'interviens pour les empêcher de se lancer des piques.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoue Regina. Elle est apparue dans mon bureau, a fait le tour tout en marmonnant, je ne sais quoi. Elle a dressé des barrières magiques sur toute la mairie et elle s'est volatilisée comme elle était venue.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon amie et nous soupirons toutes les deux. Emma s'est réellement sentie menacée par leur petit jeu d'actrices. Elles devaient parler avec la blonde au plus vite.

\- En fait, je débute, mais je ne peux finir ma phrase.

\- Ce qui se passe entre Emma et nous ne te regardent pas, réplique Zelena. Tu n'as pas toujours à être dans la confidence.

\- Cette ville a failli être rayée de la carte par ta faute ! S'exclame Regina avec irritation. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'Emma, tes plans tordus et toi !

\- Je le fais pour son bien, rétorque la brune.

Les deux femmes m'ont encore une fois oubliée. Je suis l'échange de l'une à l'autre, tout en soupirant doucement.

\- Nous l'avons poussé un peu trop lors de son entraînement aujourd'hui, j'avoue. Zelena lui a fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de vous protéger Henry et toi.

La mairesse ouvre et ferme, la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Elle se tourne complètement vers sa sœur et l'envoie valser contre le mur. Lena grimace sous la douleur.

\- Ne t'approche plus d'Emma, gronde Regina, je ne veux plus te voir autour d'elle. Si, je sens une seule perturbation dans le lien entre elle et moi, je te tue et te brûle !

Décidément, après Emma, voilà Regina faisant des menaces.

\- Il serait plus prudent en effet, de compter sur ton aide pour canaliser la magie du Shérif ajoute Lena très sérieusement.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, pourquoi ressent-elle le besoin de toujours envenimer la situation ?


	126. D115 : Henry

_Lieu : Appartement d'Emma_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Henry et Regina_

_Point de vue : Henry_

* * *

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 115**

\- Mama qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je demande.

Elle se comporte étrangement depuis deux jours. Elle marmonne, mais ne daigne pas me répondre. Je pousse un soupir irrité et me dirige vers la porte.

\- Je vais aller…

Un grand fracas retentit dans l'appartement et je vois le bureau et la petite bibliothèque bloquer la porte d'entrée. J'écarquille les yeux et les poses sur Mama qui se trouve à l'autre bout du salon.

\- Ok, je déclare perplexe, si tu me disais ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Tout va très bien, elle répond.

\- Alors pourquoi m'empêches-tu de sortir de l'appartement ? Je l'interroge ahuri.

\- Tu pourrais rester un peu à la maison, elle déclare, je ne trouve pas cela prudent que tu t'aventures seul dans les rues de Storybrooke.

\- Je ne crains absolument rien ! Je rétorque agacé maintenant.

\- Pas de discussion !

\- Je peux toujours tenter la sortie de secours…

Un nouveau raffut, ce fait entendre et je vais vérifier la deuxième sortie de l'appartement. Perplexe, je constate que de nombreux objets obstruent la porte. Je me tourne vers ma mère et hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre et en claque la porte. Je compose le numéro de ma mère brune. Je lui explique rapidement la situation et j'entends quelques coups frappés à la porte d'entrée.

Je raccroche et me dirige vers le salon. La voix de ma mère s'élève derrière la porte.

\- Emma ? Sa voix est hésitante.

\- Regina ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, nous parvient la réponse, pourrais-tu m'ouvrir ?

Je cligne des yeux une fois puis deux, plus rien ne se trouve devant la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre et ma mère brune entre vivement dans l'appartement avant de voir les meubles venir prendre d'assaut l'entrée.

\- Emma, tout va bien, rassure ma mère, nous sommes tous en sécurité et le danger est parti.

\- Pour combien de temps ? Murmure Mama. Nous n'avons jamais eu beaucoup de répit entre deux méchants.

\- Je t'assure Emma que nous ne risquons rien, réplique maman. Tu as protégé chaque lieu que nous fréquentions notre fils et moi.

\- Ma magie est capricieuse et je ne peux pas vous défendre quand ça compte.

\- On va passer un marché, reprend ma mère, je t'apprends la magie et tu nous laisses notre liberté sans nous harceler tous les cinq minutes. Nous te préviendrons au moindre changement étrange.

\- Deal, accepte Mama.

\- Bon est-ce que je peux sortir maintenant ? Je demande excédé en voyant qu'elles m'ont oublié.

\- Tu peux y aller, approuve Mama. N'oublie pas que nous dinons avec Regina ce soir.

Je roule des yeux, fait un câlin à chacune de mes mères et me sauvent rapidement. Je secoue la tête tout en riant du comique de la situation dans laquelle, je m'étais trouvé un peu plus tôt.


	127. D116 : Ruby

_Lieu : Granny's_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Regina et Ruby_

_Point de vue : Ruby_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 116**

La clochette retentit et je vois Emma et Regina entrer ensemble. Un petit sourire prend place sur mes lèvres et je me dirige vers elle. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Chocolat chaud.

\- Café.

\- Bonjour à vous, je déclare en roulant des yeux, je vous apporte ça.

Je m'éloigne et je les vois discuter avec animation. Je constate que toutes les personnes présentes s'intéressent à leur échange. Je lève les yeux au ciel et revient avec leur boisson.

\- Merci.

\- Je vais prendre comme d'habitude Rub's, ajoute Emma tout sourire.

\- Tu devrais faire attention à ton alimentation, fait remarquer la mairesse.

La blonde hausse les épaules et répond sans la regarder.

\- C'est un petit plaisir que je m'offre. Je ne pouvais pas manger ce genre de chose enfant.

Je hausse les sourcils de surprise autant que la brune assise en face du Shérif. C'est bien la première fois que je vois Emma se livrer de la sorte.

\- Et pour vous ? Je demande à la mairesse.

\- Un club-sandwich.

Mon stylo reste en suspens au-dessus du papier. La blonde glousse doucement alors que je reprends contenance. J'assène un petit coup dans le tibia de mon amie et elle éclate de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Emma !

\- Je dois dire que ça m'a surpris moi-même, mais ta tête était trop comique.

Je marmonne et quitte leur table sous le rire du Shérif et un petit sourire satisfait de Madame le Maire.

Je continue à les observer et je m'attendris à leur vue. Emma veut faire les choses bien et c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour Regina. Celle-ci se laisse aller et paraît détendue. Je ne les ai jamais vus interagir ainsi.

Leurs mains s'effleurent de temps à autre et un petit sourire apparaît sur leurs traits par moment. Je soupire et me détourne du couple. Je vais leur porter leur plat une fois prêt et surprend Emma à me fixer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je lui demande.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas de petit…aïe !

Elle jette un regard noir à Regina et cette dernière lui sourit avec effronterie.

\- Si, elle ne t'en parle pas, réplique la mairesse, évite de lui demander avec ton manque de tact habituel.

\- Je suis capable de me retenir, rétorque la blonde, tu m'as posé la question avant. Tu ne voulais pas lui demander, alors je le fais pour toi.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Regina croise les bras, tu es trop curieuse et tu veux me faire endosser celle-ci.

\- Pas du tout, déclare Emma en haussant les épaules. Cela s'appelle être sociable.

\- En entrant dans la vie privée d'autrui ? Interroge la mairesse.

\- Dites, je tente.

\- C'est une simple question !

\- Je suis là, vous savez, je déclare d'un ton ferme.

Un sourire identique me répond et je sais que je viens une fois de plus de me faire avoir. Je grogne de frustration et je me détourne du couple. Elles rient toutes les deux et je disparais dans la cuisine pour ne plus les voir et les entendre.

Elles sont redoutables !


	128. D117 : Emma

_Lieu : Appartement d'Emma_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Henry, David, bébé Neal et Regina_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 117**

\- Peux-tu garder ton frère ? Demande David.

J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il place bébé Neal dans mes bras. J'ouvre grand les yeux et bredouille une réponse.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr…

\- Tu t'en sortiras très bien, me contredit mon père. Je souhaite passer une soirée en amoureux avec ta mère. Cela ne pourra se faire avec la présence de ton frère.

\- Je ne crois pas…

\- Je t'ai apporté toutes les affaires dont il pourrait avoir besoin pour la soirée et la nuit.

\- La nuit ?

Il me sourit et dépose un baiser rapidement sur le front de Neal, un sur ma joue et il est parti. Je scrute ma porte d'entrée avec horreur. Celle-ci s'ouvre et livre passage à mon fils. Il hausse un sourcil en avisant Neal.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi grand-père avait l'air si pressé, il déclare avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Tu vas m'aider, je lui révèle.

\- Mais j'avais prévu…

\- Pas de discussion jeune homme, je réplique.

\- Je vais appeler maman, il me contredit avec aplomb.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre une fois de plus et je suis ravie de voir Regina apparaître.

\- Quand on parle du loup ! Je m'exclame. Tu es ma sauveuse ! David m'a confié Neal.

\- Je suis donc arrivé à temps !

Je fronce des sourcils sous son insinuation. Mon fils écarquille les yeux et croise les bras franchement outré.

\- Mama est capable de s'occuper d'un enfant.

\- Un adolescent, rétorque la brune, je ne garantis rien en ce qui concerne un bébé.

\- Merci !

\- C'est toujours un plaisir mon cœur.

J'ai des neurones qui viennent de griller. Henry ouvre et ferme la bouche comme un poisson rouge et Neal éclate de rire.

Regina s'avance et prend le bébé délicatement contre elle. La brune me sourit, dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et se dirige vers le salon.

Mon fils et moi échangeons un regard ahuri. Un grand sourire niais apparaît sur mes lèvres et je déclare à notre fils que sa mère brune est fantastique !


	129. D118 : David

_Lieu : Comissariat_

_Protagoniste : Emma, David, et Regina_

_Point de vue : David_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 118**

\- Ta mère voudrait te voir, je déclare subitement.

Emma et moi sommes au poste après notre dernière patrouille de la journée. Ma fille a repris ses horaires réguliers depuis une semaine.

\- Non.

\- Emma ça ne peut plus durer, je réplique.

\- Tu ne peux pas me forcer à faire ce que je ne veux pas, elle rétorque en colère.

Je passe une main lasse sur mon visage. Ma femme est dans un état piteux et ma fille est tellement bornée que je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Elle était sous l'emprise d'une potion ! Je lui rappelle.

\- Celle-ci n'aurait pas eu autant d'emprise sur elle, si Mary tenait réellement à mon bonheur.

J'ouvre et ferme, la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre. Je ferme les yeux et soupire doucement. Ma fille a raison et je ne sais pas comment faire pour améliorer leur relation.

\- Elle regrette, je tente d'expliquer, elle ne veut pas te faire de mal. Elle a commis une erreur en offrant son amitié à Marianne.

\- De quel côté es-tu David ? Elle demande brusquement.

Je reste interdit devant sa question.

Une fumée violette apparaît près d'Emma et Regina me fait face avec irritation. Elle pose une main sur l'épaule de ma fille pour attirer son attention.

Celle-ci se détend considérablement tout en faisant un grand sourire à la brune. La mairesse lui dépose un baiser sur le front tout en lui murmurant des mots que je ne peux entendre.

Emma soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de me jeter un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Je ne souhaite pas la voir, elle déclare.

\- Emma…

\- Elle a été claire David, intervient Regina.

\- J'ai fini ici pour aujourd'hui, ajoute ma fille. On se voit demain.

Elle se lève et récupère sa veste noire. Elle me salue avec un hochement de tête et entraine la brune dans son sillage. Leurs mains s'unissent et elles disparaissent dans une fumée violette parsemée d'or.

J'observe les lieux vides et décide de faire comme ma fille. Je rentre chez moi pour passer une nouvelle nuit à réconforter ma femme et à m'occuper de notre fils.


	130. D119 : Tink

_Lieu : Appartement des Charming_

_Protagoniste : Mary, Ruby, Belle, Kathryn, et Tink_

_Point de vue : Tink_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 119**

\- C'est bientôt noël, déclare Belle avec un petit sourire.

J'ai invité tout un petit monde pour tenir compagnie à Mary. Sa déprime me broie le cœur et je peux imaginer sa peine.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que Regina organise une petite fête pour le réveillon, ajoute Katrhyn.

\- Tu as reçu une invitation ? Je demande surprise.

La blonde approuve d'un mouvement de tête et toutes les autres femmes me montrent leur invitation. Nous haussons tous des sourcils lorsque nous voyons Mary-Margaret brandir le carton d'invitation.

\- Est-ce qu'Emma est au courant de votre venue ? Interroge Ruby.

Je fixe la brune une longue minute et note sans mal son air désespéré mélanger à de l'espoir.

\- Elle m'a dit que ma fille ne ferait pas de scandale avec tous les invités présents, révèle Mary.

J'ouvre la bouche sous la surprise comme toutes les autres. Cela sentait le piège à plein nez.

\- Regina risque de faire face à la colère d'Emma, déclare Belle.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore décidé, avoue la brunette.

\- Vous devez venir ! Je m'exclame. Vous n'avez qu'à arriver bon dernier. Elle ne pourra pas vous laisser à la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il en est de la magie de ta fille ? Interroge Ruby.

\- Regina supervise ses cours pour être sûre que Zelena ne fasse rien de drastique et pousse trop Emma dans ses retranchements.

Je soupire et me passe une main lasse sur le visage. J'ai pu croiser le couple à quelques reprises et je suis persuadé qu'elles préparent un mauvais coup.

\- Est-ce qu'elle veut te parler ? Je demande curieuse.

\- Elle a refusé toutes les propositions de David, déclare Mary abattue.

\- Elle est aussi têtue que vous, relève Ruby en roulant des yeux. Elles se pointent au restaurant et elles prennent un malin plaisir à me tourmenter.

Mes doutes se renforcent et je partage un coup d'œil avec toutes les femmes. Mary ne semble pas comprendre nos allusions.

\- Elle devra bien se comporter devant ses invités, réplique la brune. Je ne crois pas que Regina se montre aussi ouvertement joueuse devant autant de monde.

\- Je ne parierai pas là-dessus, je déclare en cœur avec Kathryn et Ruby.

\- Je ferais en sorte de rester dans mon coin et de ne pas l'énerver, rétorque Mary. Je veux passer un peu de temps auprès de mon petit-fils.

\- Regina as-tu invité ton mari ? Je demande à Belle.

\- L'invitation est apparue devant lui dans sa boutique, révèle la bibliothécaire.

\- Merci, déclare soudain Mary.

\- On sera là pour te soutenir durant la fête, je lui avoue.

La brune nous observe toutes et un petit sourire naît sur ses lèvres. J'espère que cela ne finira pas en désastre.


	131. D120 : Kathryn

_Je publierais le bonus pour le 24 ou le 25 !_

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : Regina et Kathryn_

_Point de vue : Kathryn_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 120**

\- Tu es folle ! Je déclare en entrant sans frapper dans son bureau.

La brune soupire et pose son stylo pour me prêter un minimum d'attention.

\- Puis-je savoir la raison pour laquelle tu me traites ainsi ?

\- Tu as invité la famille d'Emma à votre fête du réveillon.

Elle cligne des yeux une fois, puis deux et une troisième fois.

\- As-tu pensé à sa réaction ? Je l'interroge. C'est dans quelques jours !

Regina fronce des sourcils et croise les bras.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Elle me demande peu sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

\- Tu fais bien une fête pour le réveillon ?

\- Oui, c'est le souhait de notre fils, répond la brune.

\- Tu as bien envoyé des invitations à quelques personnes de la ville ? Je continue de l'interroger.

\- C'est exact, approuve la mairesse.

\- Tu as aussi invité les parents d'Emma à cette soirée ?

Regina plisse les yeux à cette dernière question.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Je demande surprise.

\- Emma refuse de voir ou de parler à Mary, explique mon amie, pourquoi l'inviterais-je à la soirée ?

Un petit silence.

Je dois imiter parfaitement bien un poisson rouge hors de l'eau.

\- Mais…mais…, elle a un carton d'invitation, je balbutie.

La mairesse roule des yeux et soudain, elle tique à mes derniers mots.

\- Elle a QUOI ?

\- Tu n'as pas fait parvenir d'invitation aux parents d'Emma ? J'interroge stupéfaite.

\- Non ! Pourquoi voudrais-je déclencher une dispute la veille de noël ?

\- Regina, je déclare lentement, Mary et David comptent venir à cette soirée. Ils placent beaucoup d'espoir dans celle-ci.

Mon amie ouvre et ferme, la bouche à une ou deux reprises. Elle se saisit de son portable et tape furieusement un message.

\- À qui écris-tu ?

\- Henry.

Le gamin ne peut pas être responsable de ce coup monté !

Regina se mord la lèvre inférieure et ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

\- Alors ? Je tente incertaine.

\- Il a comploté avec Elsa et Zelena, elle soupire le regard soucieux.

\- Il est prévu qu'ils arrivent les derniers, je confie. Tu devrais faire en sorte qu'Emma ne s'approche pas de la porte d'entrée de la soirée.

\- Je ne compte pas lui mentir, me contredit la brune. Je ne porterais pas la responsabilité des autres même si mon fils fait partir des coupables.

Je reste interdite devant ses paroles. Je la dévisage une longue minute sans rien dire.

\- J'ai du travail à finir et une confrontation à préparer avec Emma, elle déclare irriter.

Je ne pousse pas ma chance et prends la fuite. J'ai tout de même le temps d'entendre les dernières paroles de mon amie.

\- Pourquoi se mêlent-ils tous de ce qui ne les regarde pas ?


	132. Bonus 12

_Allo tout le monde !  
_

_Je vous souhaite à tous un très Joyeux Noël ! Je suis désolée du retard. Je me suis coupé deux doigts au travail et j'ai un peu de misère à taper sur mon clavier. Par chance, je n'ai perdu qu'un peu de peau ! Ho les cœur, !_

_Vous avez ici le point de vue d'Emma, Regina et Henry. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce bonus. Pas totalement ce que j'imaginais et très très léger. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Famille**

Nous sommes tous, réunis dans le salon du manoir Mills. Regina toise Elsa, Zelena et Henry avec colère. Je crois être la seule à ne pas savoir ce qu'on leur reproche. Je pousse un soupir et m'attends au pire. Ma compagne est assise à mes côtés et je peux sentir sans aucun mal les ondes de colère et de déception émaner de son corps.

Je pose ma main sur l'une des siennes et elle me jette un regard contrarié.

\- Si, vous me disiez ce qu'il se passe ? Je finis par demander. Je ne doute pas être la seule à ne pas connaître votre secret.

Regina retourne sa main et enlace nos doigts. Je pose mon regard sur elle et elle me fait un petit sourire triste. Je fronce des sourcils et me tourne vers les trois autres et leur air totalement coupable.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, déclare Lena avec peu d'aplomb.

\- Si, c'était le cas, je rétorque, Regina ne serait pas si en colère contre vous trois.

Notre fils se tortille mal à l'aise et ne croise pas une seule fois mon regard. Une sueur froide me parcourt le dos et je serre la main de la brune plus fortement. Elle n'a pas encore ouvert la bouche et je n'ose imaginer le discours qu'elle va leur servir.

\- Il se pourrait que nous ayons comploté tous les trois, avoue Elsa.

\- Je croyais que cela serait bien, poursuit Henry. Je voulais ma famille avec moi.

Je suis un peu perdu. Je fronce les sourcils sous la réflexion.

\- Nous avons invité Belle et Gold, je réponds. Ta mère s'est assurée qu'il reçoive son invitation en main propre.

Un silence pesant s'installe.

Franchement, je ne les comprends pas. Aucun des trois coupables ne semble vouloir poursuivre la discussion et ma compagne refuse d'ouvrir la bouche. Je lui donne un coup de coude et lui montre mon incompréhension.

Elle hausse un sourcil et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Je penche la tête sur le côté et roule des yeux. La mairesse plisse les siens et un sourire mauvais orne ses lèvres. Je hausse les épaules et lui fais une moue de chiot triste. La brune lève les yeux au ciel. Je sens sa colère se mouvoir et s'adoucir un peu.

Elle est clairement contrariée et je ressens une peur sourde s'éveiller. Je délaisse sa main et la rapproche de moi avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur la joue. Elle me sourit plus franchement, mais la peur n'a pas complètement disparu.

\- Dites-le nous, si on vous dérange, intervient Zelena.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes tous là, je réplique. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Nousavonsinvitésmesgrands-parentsàlafête, déclare rapidement Henry.

\- Hu ? Je déclare surprise. Plus lentement ?

\- Il n'a fait que suggérer l'idée ! S'exclame Elsa. Nous avons pris l'initiative du reste.

\- Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas grand-chose, ajoute Lena.

\- Vous mentez très mal, je réponds, et je m'adressais à notre fils.

Je fais face à un nouveau silence compact et pesant. Je me masse l'arête du nez, tout en me disant que je devrais prendre des antidouleurs pour la migraine à venir.

\- J'ai invité Mary-Margareth et David à notre fête, reprend Henry.

Je cligne des yeux une seule fois.

Je crois avoir mal entendu. J'alterne mon regard entre Elsa, Zelena et mon fils. Une vague de quelque chose s'anime au fond de moi. Je sens indistinctement Regina serrer ma main avec force. Je me tourne lentement vers elle.

Je peux lire dans ses yeux la déception, la colère et l'inquiétude. Je peux sentir à travers notre lien son amour, son angoisse et sa peur. Je presse sa main et porte à nouveau mon regard sur les trois acolytes.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? J'interroge Henry.

\- Je voulais avoir toute ma famille réunie pour les fêtes, explique le petit brun. Je n'imagine pas un noël sans vous tous autour de moi.

J'inspire et expire lentement et compte mentalement jusqu'à dix. Je ferme les yeux et tente de me détendre pour ne pas exploser.

\- Je me disais que vous pouviez faire la paix à cette occasion et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Je demeure silencieuse, les yeux toujours clos. Je comprends mieux la déception et la peur de ma compagne. Mon propre fils s'est octroyé le droit d'intervenir dans une histoire d'adulte. Le plus déprimant et désolant et la participation manifeste de deux femmes importantes dans ma vie.

\- Emma ? M'appelle doucement Regina inquiète.

Je pose un regard sombre et triste sur la brune. Je me détache d'elle avec un rapide baisé. Je ne regarde pas vers Elsa, Zelena et Henry. Je murmure à ma compagne.

\- J'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude. Je serais dans ton bureau, si tu as besoin de moi.

Je quitte ensuite le salon et me dirige vers ma cachette. J'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler la trahison commise par trois membres de ma famille.

OOOO

La grande majorité des invités sont arrivés. Je vois Emma aller d'un convive à l'autre avec une apparente jovialité. Pourtant, je ne rate aucun de ses regards vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsque la sonnette retentit, je vois ma compagne se raidir et tourner ostensiblement le dos à la porte.

Henry tout heureux se précipite pour aller ouvrir. Nous ne l'avons pas puni pour son mauvais comportement en raison de la période des fêtes. En fait, j'ai empêché Emma de montrer tout son mécontentement. Notre fils n'échappera pas bien longtemps à son ingérence.

Mary et David entrent comme des conquérants dans ma demeure. Ils me voient et se dirigent immédiatement vers moi. La blonde a disparu dans la foule. Je soupire et souris avec circonspection au couple Charmant. Emma surgit alors à mes côtés.

\- Emma ! S'exclame Mary en pressant le pas.

La blonde ne se laisse pas prendre dans l'étreinte de sa mère. Elle toise longuement cette dernière et déclare à voix basse et assez froidement.

\- C'est Henry qui vous a invité. Vous devrez d'ailleurs remercier Elsa et Zelena pour leur aide. Je ne veux pas de toi ici, mais pour Henry, je lui donnerais l'illusion d'une famille complète et aimante. Maintenant, je vais retourner m'occuper de nos invités.

Ma compagne dépose un baiser sur ma joue et s'en va vers Ruby. Je demeure silencieuse peu sûr de devoir dire quelque chose. Mary a les larmes aux yeux et son mari la tient contre lui pour la réconforter.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande seulement David.

\- Henry, Elsa et Zelena ont comploté ensembles. Emma et moi ne comptions pas vous invité. Votre fille a encore du mal à digérer votre nouvel abandon à son égard. Votre manque de soutien, la beaucoup blessée. Elle n'a pas apprécié que trois personnes auxquelles elle tient la poignardent ainsi dans le dos.

\- L'invitation vient d'Henry ? Interroge Mary le regard triste et dévasté.

\- En effet, j'approuve. Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas encore décidé de la punition de notre fils.

\- Il pensait bien faire, intervient David.

\- Henry ne comprend pas qu'il y a certaine barrière qu'il ne peut pas franchir, je contredis. Il est l'enfant, il n'a pas à se mêler d'histoires d'adultes.

Henry se manifeste près de nous. Il accapare alors l'attention de David. Les deux se mettent à parler du rôle d'un prince et de cours d'équitation. Je demeure silencieuse sous le regard scrutateur de la petite brune.

\- Je veux affronter ma fille, elle déclare.

\- Emma n'est pas prête, je réplique.

\- Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner, si je ne peux pas lui parler ?

Je me tourne vers elle clairement excédée par son attitude.

\- Vous l'avez abandonné lorsqu'elle était bébé…

\- À cause de ton sort, rétorque Mary.

\- Ensuite, elles découvrent ses parents en vie et un autre monde de Disney, je déclare en roulant des yeux à la fin.

\- Tu n'as pas été des plus agréable non plus avec elle à son arrivé…

\- Nous avons dû combattre bon nombre de méchant, je continue imperturbable. Il y a eu une seconde malédiction et tu as eu un second enfant.

\- Que vient faire Neal là-dedans ?

\- Tu as abandonné ta fille, puis vingt-huit ans plus tard, tu te vois dans l'obligation de régenter sa vie.

\- Je suis sa mère, je dois bien lui dire ce qui ne va pas.

Mary commence à m'exaspérer. Comment peut-elle être si obtuse ? Elle ne pouvait pas espérer qu'Emma lui pardonne en ayant une simple discussion !

\- Tu as perdu ton droit parental sur elle, je réponds avec agacement. Vous avez eu peur de son pouvoir. Elle a fui la ville pour vous échapper. Tu abandonnes ta fille sans même penser à ses sentiments. Tu veux la voir renoncer à ses pouvoirs sans penser aux conséquences pour elle. Tu ne vois que ton petit confort personnel et tu refuses de voir ton monde être chamboulé.

\- Je t'interdis…

\- _Regina ?_

Je me tourne vers la blonde. Son regard alterne entre sa mère et moi. Je lui souris pour la rassurer. Elle ne me quitte pas des yeux une longue minute. Elle finit par hocher la tête et se détourne pour continuer sa discussion avec Tink.

Elsa et Zelena se tiennent non loin de nous. Elles scrutent tour à tour Mary et Emma. Je leur souris froidement. La brune et la blonde nous rejoignent à mon grand agacement.

\- Je vois que votre fille vous ignore avec application, déclare ma sœur.

\- Zelena ! Pourrais-tu être moins toi quelques minutes ? Demande la blonde.

\- Nous avons voulu aider cette femme à retrouver son lien avec sa fille, rétorque Zelena. Emma ne nous parle plus et je ne sais pas combien de temps, il nous faudra pour réparer nos torts.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, réplique sèchement la princesse. Maintenant, nous sommes tous les trois dans le même bateau.

\- Elle lui pardonnera…

\- Mais, elle n'oubliera pas, achève Elsa.

J'abandonne les trois femmes et décide à m'occuper de mes autres invités. Kathryn me sourit et je la rejoins. Elle est avec Frederick, Ruby et Granny. Celle-ci me complimente sur ma tenue et les décorations du manoir.

\- On peut voir les touches d'Emma à quelques endroits, déclare Ruby. Elle a mis du gui dans toutes les pièces.

\- J'ai failli me faire avoir deux fois, intervient Belle.

Elle se place à mes côtés et la discussion se poursuit avec légèreté et bonne humeur. La soirée se déroule s'en heurte, malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Mary pour s'approcher de sa fille. David rencontre moins de difficulté. Je l'ai vu parler à quelques reprises avec sa fille sans sentir Emma réagir à travers notre lien.

OOOO

Nous nous rassemblons au salon. J'ai tellement hâte d'ouvrir mes cadeaux. J'ai toute ma famille réunie pour la première fois ! La seule ombre au tableau est la froideur de Mama à mon égard. Je soupire et vais me placer à côté d'elle.

\- As-tu vu ta mère ? Elle me demande tranquillement.

\- Elle attrape les trainards.

\- Bien.

\- Mama ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je suis désolé, je déclare dans un murmure.

\- Profitons de noël, elle répond, nous parlerons de ton attitude et de ton manque de jugement plus tard.

Elle ébouriffe mes cheveux et se dirige vers ma mère pour lui parler à l'oreille. Celle-ci lui frappe gentiment l'épaule tout en riant.

Nous sommes tous devant le sapin. Le décompte commence et une explosion de Joyeux Noël fuse de partout. Mes mères me serrent contre elles et je souris grandement. Ce n'est pas exactement, ce que j'attendais, mais je ne peux pas tout avoir.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devoir subir comme punition. Pourtant, je ne regrette pas totalement mon geste. Mama s'est montré cordial toute la soirée. Il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps.

Je remercie chaque personne m'ayant offert un cadeau. C'est la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie !

\- Joyeux Noël !


	133. D121 : Regina

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Emma et Henry_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 121**

Emma est assise au salon. Son chocolat chaud dans une main et l'autre se frottant les yeux. La discussion avec notre fils va avoir lieu ce soir. Ce dernier traîne des pieds, mais fini par me rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Je lui offre une tasse de chocolat chaud et le pousse gentiment vers le salon. Il s'installe en face de sa mère la tête basse. Je dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de ma compagne après m'être assise à ses côtés.

\- Nous t'écoutons, encourage la blonde.

\- Je…Ce n'est pas…, notre fils est hésitant. Je suis désolé.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as agi contre notre volonté, je précise.

\- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas avoir ma famille auprès de moi ? Il demande.

\- J'ai été blessé par Mary, déclare Emma. Je ne me sens pas prête à lui pardonner ou à la considérer comme ma famille.

\- Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! S'exclame notre fils. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi.

Un éclair de douleur passe dans les yeux verts. Je sens mon cœur se serrer sous le poids de la tristesse de la blonde. Je lui prends la main et elle ne se retire pas à mon plus grand soulagement.

\- Tu es un enfant Henry, répond calmement Emma. Tu es choyé, tu as un foyer, tu as des personnes qui t'aiment pour toi. Tu ne manques de rien depuis ta naissance.

La mère et le fils échangent un long regard. Henry baisse les yeux et ce tort les mains clairement mal à l'aise.

\- Sans moi, il déclare, tu n'aurais rien de tout ça !

\- C'est vrai et je n'aurais pas à souffrir.

Un silence pesant prend place. Je resserre ma prise autour de la main de ma compagne. Elle m'offre un doux sourire et je peux voir tout son amour pour moi à travers ses yeux. Je suis soulagée de voir cette lueur dans son regard.

\- Tu es venue me chercher, car ta mère était la Méchante Reine, poursuit Emma. Elle t'a nourri, offert un foyer stable et tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Tu as craché dessus sans te soucier du mal que tu pouvais lui causer. Par la suite, je n'ai pas aidé votre relation, mais je fais tout pour empêcher une nouvelle fêlure entre vous. Regina est ta mère. Je me suis occupé de toi pendant un an. Je ne pourrais jamais être ce qu'elle est pour toi.

\- Quel rapport avec le fait d'avoir invité mes grands-parents ? Il demande confus.

\- Tu t'es pris pour un adulte, réplique la blonde.

\- Tu as trop tendance à t'immiscer dans des histoires d'adultes Henry, je clarifie. Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre les décisions pour nous. Dans cette histoire, le plus égoïste entre vous deux, c'est toi. Tu n'as pensé qu'à ton bonheur. Tu n'as pas tenu compte des sentiments d'Emma envers Mary-Margareth.

\- Je voulais simplement vous réconcilier ! Il réplique en dardant un regard farouche vers ma compagne.

\- Le pardon ne se donne pas Henry, contredit Emma, il se mérite. Mary m'a profondément blessé. Elle ne peut pas croire que tout sera pardonné et oublier si facilement. C'est la deuxième fois dans ma vie qu'elle préfère m'abandonner.

\- C'était la seule solution !

\- J'aurais préféré être amnésique, mais vivre avec l'un de mes deux parents, avoue la blonde. Cela aurait été mieux que toutes les familles d'accueils au monde.

\- Nous avons décidé de ta punition ensemble, j'interviens pour couper cours à la futur dispute. Tu seras privé de sortie pour deux semaines, ton temps à la console de jeux sera limité à trente minutes le samedi et dimanche. Tu feras du bénévolat au centre communautaire une fois par semaine pendant un mois. Comme c'est les vacances, tu iras une fois par jour pendant une heure jusqu'à la reprise de l'école.

\- Mais, je n'aurais plus de temps libre ! Et mes amis ?

\- Deux semaines passent très vite, rétorque Emma. Tu resteras au manoir le temps de ta punition.

\- Je ne dors plus à ton appartement ? Il interroge contrarié.

\- Non.

\- Maintenant, je déclare, va dans ta chambre, nous t'appellerons lorsque le repas sera prêt.

Henry quitte le salon sans demander son reste. Il est en colère, mais cela reste une punition juste. Emma soupire et se serre contre moi. Nous nous étreignons de longues minutes en silence. Nous échangeons un chaste baiser et je la tire avec moi jusqu'à la cuisine. Un peu d'aide ne me dérange pas. Emma rit tout en ayant l'air offensé de ma remarque sur ses talents culinaires. Je lui souris et sens le bonheur et l'amour irradiaient à travers notre lien.


	134. D122 : Henry

_Salut ! Désolé pour les parutions un jour sur deux. Le boulot est demandant en période aussi festive ! Je crains que cela dure jusqu'au mois de janvier !_

_Lieu : centre communautaire_

_Protagoniste : Henry, Mary et Leroy_

_Point de vue : Henry_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 122**

Je regarde autour de moi avec attention et irritation. Je voudrais pouvoir profiter de mes jeux, mais je dois être là pour une heure. Ma mère m'a déposé tout en me disant que ce serait Mama qui va venir me chercher.

\- Henry ?

Je me tourne et tombe sur ma grand-mère. Je lui souris et espère pouvoir échapper à cette heure de bénévolat.

\- Salut, grand-mère !

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ? Elle demande.

\- Y a été puni, déclare Leroy.

Je veux l'étrangler ! Pourquoi est-il apparut à ce moment précis ?

\- Comment ça punit ? Interroge Mary.

\- Pas d'mandé d'explication, il répond. M'dame le Maire et L'Shérif le veule ici une fois par jour p'dant une heure.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant, réplique ma grand-mère avec contrariété.

\- Est-ce que je peux aller retrouver mes amis au parc ? Je demande pour couper court aux explications de Leroy.

\- Attends un peu Henry, déclare Mary. Tu as été puni et celle-ci doit s'effectuer ici, c'est bien ça ?

\- Ouais.

\- Non, je rétorque, Mana est juste contrarié, mais elle me punirait jamais.

Ma grand-mère me jette un regard suspicieux. Elle demande à Leroy de garder un œil sur moi le temps de parler avec Emma.

Zut !

Je lance un regard noir au nain. Ce dernier me sourit avec ironie tout en m'ignorant royalement. Je croise les bras et me mets à bouder. Grand-mère revient cinq minutes plus tard. Je grogne en voyant son regard désapprobateur.

\- Regina m'a mise au courant de toute la situation, elle explique. Tu vas donc passer le prochain mois avec nous. Je veux te voir à l'heure tous les jours jusqu'à la fin des vacances et une fois par semaine lorsque l'école reprendra comme convenu avec tes mères.

\- Mais…

\- Non, Henry, réplique Mary. Je ne veux pas entendre un nouveau mensonge sortir de ta bouche. Ta punition n'est pas compliquée et elle passera plus vite si, tu y mets du tien.

\- Grand-mère…, je tente à nouveau.

\- Ça suffit ! Tu vas suivre Leroy et il va te montrer ce que tu peux faire pour nous aider.

Je baisse les yeux et traine des pieds derrière le nain. Je soupire tout en me passant une main sur le visage. Mes mères ne me laisseront pas m'échapper. Pourquoi toute cette famille devient têtue lorsqu'il s'agit de punition ?


	135. D123 : Elsa

_Bonne Année 2015 à tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses ! _

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Regina, Henry, Elsa et Zelena_

_Point de vue : Elsa_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 123**

Ce soir, nous étions tous les cinq. Emma et Regina veulent faire dans le simple et familiale. Henry a retenu la leçon et n'a pas tenté d'invité ses grands-parents. Zelena et Emma sont en train de disputer une partie de je ne sais quoi sur la console de jeux de mon neveu.

Regina est en cuisine avec leur fils et je suis spectatrice du duel entre la blonde et la brune. Henry me rejoint et se pose sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil.

\- Qui gagne ? Il demande.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'avoue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'exclame Emma outrée.

\- Je joue, répond laconiquement Lena.

\- Tu es en train de te faire tuer, rétorque la blonde en roulant des yeux.

\- Mon neveu vient m'aider, demande la sorcière.

\- Pas moyen, déclare Henry en secouant la tête en ouvrant grand les yeux.

\- Lâcheur !

Regina entre dans le salon et soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Emma décroche son regard de la télé pour lui faire un grand sourire. Elle met sur pause et assure à Zelena d'avoir sauvegardé la partie en cours.

\- C'est prêt ? Interroge la princesse.

\- Tu ne penses qu'avec ton estomac, attaque gentiment Regina.

\- Ta nourriture est excellente, Emma hausse des épaules, je ne peux rien contre ça. Allez tout le monde, on se lave les mains et je vais mettre la table.

Nous allons tous à la salle de bains effectuer l'ordre de la blonde. En arrivant à la cuisine, j'éclate de rire suivit par Henry. Emma est debout et regarde tous les plats avec incrédulité.

\- Tu sais, mon cœur, nous sommes seulement cinq ce soir, déclare prudemment la princesse.

\- Ils voulaient tous des plats différents, explique la Reine.

\- Ha ?

Emma roule des yeux et prend la brune dans ses bras. Elle lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres et déclare avec amusement.

\- Nous ne risquons pas de manquer de nourriture pour les prochains jours. Est-ce que je pourrais en ramener un peu chez moi ?

La mairesse la tape sur le bras et la pousse pour se rendre à la salle à manger. Nous nous installons tous à table. Le repas est joyeux et se passe dans la bonne humeur.

\- Tu n'as pas fait autant de dessert ? Demande Emma.

\- Un seul est bien suffisant, déclare Regina.

Nous éclatons de rire et la mairesse nous offre un sublime gâteau à la pomme.

\- Attention, il reste dix secondes !

Nous faisons le décompte tous ensembles et c'est dans un cœur parfait que nous nous exclamons.

\- Bonne Année !


	136. D124 : Zelena

_Lieu : Granny's_

_Protagoniste : Elsa, Zelena, Emma et Regina_

_Point de vue : Zelena_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 124**

\- Emma a la rancune tenace, je déclare.

\- Je peux la comprendre, avoue Elsa. Nous n'avons pas été fines. Elle nous en voulait déjà pour l'avoir attaqué verbalement sur un sujet sensible.

\- Tout est affaire de sentiments avec la magie, je réplique. Elle devrait s'en remettre.

\- Tu es têtu, déclare la blonde en haussant les épaules. Il faut laisser de l'espace et du temps à Emma. Regina lui apprend la magie et ça à l'air de fonctionner parfaitement bien.

La clochette retentit et les deux femmes entrent dans le restaurant. Elles nous saluent et se dirigent vers le comptoir pour passer commande.

Regina chuchote à l'oreille du Shérif et cette dernière fronce des sourcils tout en nous jetant un coup d'œil. La mairesse insiste et la Sauveuse hausse les épaules tout en acquiesçant de la tête.

\- Nous allons avoir de la compagnie, je préviens Elsa.

Celle-ci sourit avec bienveillance au couple. La moitié du café observe ma sœur et la princesse avec attention et étonnement. Je roule des yeux et place un sourire sarcastique sur mes lèvres.

\- Tu veux leur faire peur ? Demande Emma en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de sourire pour ça, contre Regina.

\- Je leur parais inoffensif maintenant, je rétorque en faisant les yeux doux.

Un concert de soupir me répond. Je rigole et mes amies se joignent à moi. Ruby apporte la commande de Madame le Maire et du Shérif. Celle-ci remercie son amie tout en lui faisant comprendre de déguerpir.

\- Tu as un problème avec la louve ? Je l'interroge.

\- J'adore Ruby, mais c'est une vraie commère, réplique Emma.

\- Tu as fait entrer un peu de jugeote dans ta tête ? Demande ma sœur.

La blonde la fusille du regard sous le sourire éclatant de Regina. Je grogne en sentant un coup de pied dans mon tibia et jette un regard noir à Elsa. Mon amie me sourit avec une innocence feinte.

\- Regina croit qu'il serait bon pour moi de reprendre mes cours de magie avec vous deux, révèle soudain la Sauveuse.

Elsa imite une souris surprise par un chat. Je cligne des yeux et hausse les sourcils tout en me tournant vers ma sœur.

\- Je veux savoir si elle est capable d'utiliser sa magie sans ma présence, approuve Regina. Je vous ferais regretter si cela tourne mal.

Ma sœur est charmante, tout en subtilité avec un soupçon de menace. Je frappe dans mes mains avec enthousiasme. Pourtant, je prends le temps d'observer la posture tendue et anxieuse d'Emma.

Elle ne nous fait absolument pas confiance. Je suis contrarié de le constater. Je soupire et déclare avec toute la gentillesse possible.

\- Nous ferons des exercices simples. Je promets de ne rien dire ou faire pouvant amener une perte de contrôle sur ta magie.

\- Et nous ne ferons plus de commentaires déplacés, ajoute Elsa le regard déterminé.

Nous discutons des arrangements à prendre. Je me détends au fil de la conversation. Le chemin sera long avant de retrouver la pleine confiance d'Emma. Je ne doute pas d'y parvenir avec l'aide précieuse d'Elsa.


	137. D125 : Emma

_Lieu : Appartement d'Emma_

_Protagoniste : Emma et Regina_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 125**

\- Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas la porte ? Je demande à la fumée violette.

Regina apparaît et hausse un sourcil face à ma tenue. Je roule des yeux et lui montre le salon du menton.

\- Je t'ai appelé et tu ne répondais pas, elle déclare tout en s'asseyant.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te répondre puisque j'étais sous la douche, je réponds en allant dans ma chambre pour enfiler le reste de mes vêtements.

Je l'entends soupirer et je souris doucement. J'enfile rapidement un pantalon et une chemise. Je continue d'essorer mes cheveux en repartant vers la salle de bains.

\- J'ai une sonnette, tu sais, je déclare avec amusement.

\- Cela aurait-il changé quelques choses ? Elle demande.

\- Eh bien, tu ne serais pas entré comme une voleuse chez moi, j'explique en la rejoignant.

Je m'affale dans le fauteuil d'en face et elle me lance un regard noir. Je lui souris avec défi et roule des yeux, mais ne bouge pas de ma place.

\- Tu aurais fait la même chose, tente la brune.

\- Je sais me servir d'une sonnette et j'ai appris à laisser des messages sur les boîtes vocales, je contre avec douceur.

\- Veux-tu que je m'en aille ? Elle m'interroge tout en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever.

Je la repousse sans mal dans le fauteuil et m'installe à côté d'elle. Je serre l'une de ses mains dans la mienne et plonge mon regard dans ses beaux yeux noisette.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas, j'explique, mais tu peux faire des choses sans magie. Nous avions parlé d'avoir notre propre espace personnel.

\- Je sais, elle approuve, mais tu ne répondais pas et nous n'avons pas passé beaucoup de temps ensembles ses derniers jours. Henry est difficile et tu ne restes jamais pour dormir. Alors, je me suis dit…

Je lui coupe la parole en l'embrassant et la serrant contre moi. Regina se détend rapidement et je lui offre mon plus beau sourire. Je farfouille dans l'une de mes poches et en sort une clé.

\- Tient, je lui pose la clé dans la main, ainsi, tu pourras venir quand tu veux sans faire usage de ta magie.

La brune ouvre et ferme, la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Elle observe la clé puis moi à intervalle régulier. Je me sens soudain mal à l'aise et me détache un peu de ma compagne.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, mais cela pourrait être pratique et je sais que tu n'es pas encore prête pour me confier les clés de ta maison, je débite rapidement. Je voulais juste que tu sentes que ça compte toi et moi. Mais, je comprendrais…

Je sens ses lèvres se presser contre les miennes. Cela me fait taire efficacement et je sens un immense soulagement m'envahir. Nous rompons le baiser par manque d'air. Un sourire resplendissant orne ses lèvres.

\- Merci, elle parvient à dire.

Je sens dans notre lien toute l'émotion que cela procure chez elle. Je la serre contre moi et dépose un doux baiser sur son front.

\- Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, je déclare. Maintenant, tu n'auras plus aucune excuse pour ne pas utiliser la porte d'entrée !

\- Emma !

Je rigole et la chatouille. Regina s'écarte de moi tout en riant et essaye d'échapper à mes mains chatouilleuses.

\- Ce n'est pas juste !

\- Je t'avais dit de ne plus faire ça, je rétorque, je me venge. Tu m'as vu plus souvent en sous-vêtement et je peux compter le nombre de fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur tes belles formes.

Regina rougit et baragouine des mots tout en se sauvant de mon étreinte. Je la rattrape et la pose sur mon épaule.

\- Repose-moi !

\- Tu te rends ?

\- Jamais !

\- Très bien !

Je la balance sur le fauteuil et la chatouille de plus belle. Elle abandonne au bout d'une minute et je crie victoire sous le roulement d'yeux de ma compagne. Nous prenons le temps de nous retrouver et d'apprécier ce moment à sa juste valeur.

\- J'ai demandé à David de garder Henry, avoue Regina.

\- Parfait ! Souper et soirée en amoureuse !

Je l'embrasse et nous nous chamaillons gentiment sur notre menu et sur le film à regarder.


	138. D126 : David

_Je ne fais pas exprès de vous faire détester Henry. Mais, je trouve qu'il n'agit pas comme un vrai adolescent. Il paraît mature et tout, mais il reste avant tout un enfant. Donc, il y a des caprices et des disputes ! Je trouve qu'on lui permet bien trop de choses sans aucune conséquence significatives._

_Lieu : centre communautaire_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Henry et David_

_Point de vue : David_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 126**

J'observe mon petit-fils aidé avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde. Je fronce des sourcils devant l'attitude si peu coopérative d'Henry. Il me donne l'impression de se prendre pour un prince qu'il n'est pas.

\- Tu vas finir par avoir des rides prématurément à froncer ainsi du front.

Je me tourne vers ma fille et lui lance un regard noir. Elle hausse les épaules tout sourire et s'assoit à mes côtés.

Nous observons son fils un cours moment et je vois ma fille adopter le même air contrarié que j'arborais un peu plus tôt.

\- Tu comptes avoir des rides avant ton âge ? Je lui demande.

Elle soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux avant de me lancer un regard incendiaire.

\- Il est tout le temps comme ça ? Elle m'interroge après une minute de silence.

\- D'après Mary, oui, je confirme, elle est un peu désespérée par le comportement d'Henry.

\- On dirait qu'il se prend pour un petit prince, ajoute Emma. Il donne l'impression que ce n'est pas à lui de faire ses tâches ingrates.

\- Je pense la même chose, j'avoue. Je l'observe depuis une demi-heure et son attitude me décourage de minutes en minutes.

\- À force de lui bourrer le crâne de Contes de Fées, réplique ma fille, il s'y croit. Henry oublie facilement qu'il se trouve dans le monde réel et non pas dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Nous reportons notre attention vers Henry lorsque nous entendons son ton de voie montée. Mon petit-fils et un autre jeune garçon se font face. Ce dernier ne semble pas menaçant ou intimidant.

\- Écoute, ce que tu fais n'est pas correct, tente d'expliquer le brun. Tu ne peux pas attendre qu'on fasse tes taches à ta place.

\- Je ne devrais même pas être ici, contre Henry. Je suis un prince.

\- Oui, et alors ? Lui demande le garçon.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Thomas, rétorque avec méchanceté mon petit-fils.

Emma et moi quittons nos sièges et marchons lentement vers les deux enfants. Thomas roule des yeux et croise les bras.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tes mères ton puni, il déclare. Redescends sur terre Henry, ici les titres ne représentent rien. Tu ne vaux pas plus que moi dans ce monde. On est juste deux adolescents ayant fait des bêtises et devant assumer ceux-ci. Je ne vais pas me plier devant toi et exécuter tous tes ordres.

\- Tu ferais mieux de garder le silence, prévient Emma faisant sursauter les deux garçons.

Henry ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais il doit voir nos visages mécontents et déçus. Il se détourne de nous et se met à bouder. Je hausse les sourcils face à cela.

\- Fini ce que l'on t'a donné à faire et nous rentrons, poursuit ma fille. J'informerais Regina de ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir ! Proteste Henry.

\- Si tu ne veux pas alourdir ta punition, prévient Emma, garde le silence et termine ta tâche.

Ma fille secoue la tête de droite à gauche et déclare d'une voix neutre.

\- Tu me déçois Henry.

\- Ta mère à raison, je déclare, ce n'est pas un comportement correct. Nous sommes peut-être des rois et reines, mais cela ne nous permet pas d'abuser de se pouvoir. Je ne te croyais pas comme cela Henry.

Je n'ajoute rien de plus et part rejoindre ma fille. Nous reprenons nos places de plus tôt et dardons un regard sévère sur Henry. Il termine sa tâche sans plus dire un mot, la mine revêche.


	139. D127 : Mary

_Non, je ne m'acharne pas sur Henry. Peut-être un petit peu ? _

_Lieu : Appartement d'Emma_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Henry, Regina, Elsa, Zelena, Mary et David_

_Point de vue : Mary_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 127**

\- Mon manoir aurait été mieux pour accueillir tout le monde, déclare Regina sèchement.

Emma soupire tout en roulant des yeux. Elsa et Zelana ont coincé Henry entre elles. La maireresse est assise sur un fauteuil faisant face à mon petit-fils et ma fille à réquisitionner l'accoudoir du fauteuil de la brune. David et moi partageons un fauteuil entre les deux groupes.

\- Plus petit, réplique Emma, ne veut pas dire fonctionnel.

\- C'est vrai qu'en grandissant dans diverses familles, tu n'as pas dû connaître le luxe, intervient Henry.

Un silence stupéfait accueille ses paroles. Ma fille et Zelena plissent dangereusement les yeux. David, Elsa et moi fronçons des sourcils le visage fermé. Regina nous surprend tous. Elle se lève lentement et s'approche d'Henry.

_Clac !_

La gifle retentit fortement dans le silence pesant. Mon petit-fils se tient la joue le regard surpris. Emma se lève à son tour et ramène doucement la brune vers son fauteuil. Elle hausse un sourcil interrogateur à l'intention de la mairesse.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Gronde Regina. À quel moment, t'ai-je perdu ? Je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi Henry.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ! Crache l'adolescent. Vous continueriez tous à vivre une vie merdique sans moi.

\- Tu as une chance exceptionnelle Gamin, rétorque Emma. Regina t'a offert un toit sûr et de l'amour à profusion.

\- Dans une ville de Contes de Fées !

\- Dans le monde réel, contredit ma fille fermement. La magie fonctionne dans la ville, mais une fois en dehors de ses limites, nous devenons des gens tout à fait normaux. Oui, ils ont tout oublié pendant vingt-huit ans, mais ils avaient tous un certain confort. Je sais qu'ils n'échangeraient cela pour rien au monde.

\- On est tout de même un rang au-dessus d'eux ! Réplique Henry avec colère. Aïe !

Zelena vient de lui donner une pichenette sur l'oreille. Son regard est orageux et sa mâchoire crispée.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi…

\- Égoïste ? Tente Elsa.

\- Prétentieux ? Poursuit Emma.

\- Immature ? Ajoute mon mari.

\- Tu n'es pas un prince, je termine. Tu ressembles au frère de David à cet instant. Il se croyait plus important et rabaisser toute personne ne faisant pas partit de la noblesse.

\- Avoir du pouvoir ne veut pas dire en abuser, poursuit Elsa.

\- Cela monte à la tête et tu oublies les valeurs importantes, déclare Regina. J'étais la méchante Reine, mais je connaissais mon devoir envers mon peuple.

\- tu ne connais pas la réelle valeur de la vie, réplique Emma. Tu as toujours tout obtenu simplement en le demandant. À l'extérieur, cela ne marche pas comme ça. Il me semblait que nous avions discuté de ça à New-York.

\- Que feras-tu lorsque tu voudras un jour quitter cette ville ou vivre de tes propres ailes ? J'interroge mon petit-fils. Tes mères ne répondraient plus autant à tes besoins, car elles te jugeront apte à prendre soin de toi.

\- Personne ne peut quitter la ville, rétorque Henry. Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais…

Elsa et Zelena ont plaqué leurs mains en même temps sur la bouche de l'adolescent. Les regards de Regina et de ma fille lancent des éclairs.

\- Ta punition est rallongée d'un mois, déclare la mairesse sans appel.

\- Nous allons travailler sur ton humilité, ajoute Emma. Tu seras privée de sortie pour le reste de ta punition. Si tu as des devoirs à faire en groupe, tes camarades de classe viendront chez ta mère ou ici.

\- C'est injuste ! Déclare Henry en se levant.

\- La vie est injuste, déclare Zelena, Emma, Regina et Elsa dans un bel ensemble.

\- Je vous déteste !

Henry se sauve et claque la porte de sa chambre. Emma se place devant celle-ci et déclare d'une voix sèche et dangereuse.

\- Ne t'avise pas de te sauver par la fenêtre Gamin. Tu ne seras pas ravie des conséquences.

Nous discutons encore une demi-heure et nous nous séparons ensuite. Nous promettons aux mères d'Henry de garder un œil sur lui et de prévenir toute mauvaise attitude de sa part. Mon petit-fils entame le dur chemin de l'adolescence.


	140. D128 : Kathryn

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Kathryn_

_Point de vue : Kathryn_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 128**

\- Tu vas lui demander ? Je l'interroge.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoue Regina, cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'elle m'a donné une clé.

J'observe mon amie avec attention. Elle est très détendue, mais soucieuse.

\- Est-ce que tu en as parlé avec Emma ? Je demande.

\- Elle ne me force pas, révèle la brune. Elle me répète tout le temps d'aller à mon rythme. Emma a été d'une grande patience avec moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je ne tiens pas à elle.

Je penche la tête sur le côté clairement surprise par les révélations de mon amie. Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur et fini par sourire. La blonde malgré son caractère a su comprendre les peurs de la brune.

\- Emma te comprend Regina, je déclare. Dans cette ville, elle doit être la seule personne à n'avoir jamais changé à ton contact. Donc, tu ne devrais pas avoir autant de crainte sur votre relation.

\- Je…, elle soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Je suis amoureuse d'elle. Je l'aime plus que je n'aie aimé Daniel et ça me fait peur. Pourtant, j'adore passer du temps avec Emma. Sa présence, son sourire, sa chaleur m'est devenue indispensable.

Je ricane et fait semblant de tousser lorsque la mairesse me lance un regard noir. Je roule des yeux et souris avec tendresse à mon amie. Je viens m'asseoir à ses côtés et lui presse l'épaule.

\- Tu devrais parler de tes craintes avec Emma, je réponds. Elle pourra calmer tes peurs et faire disparaître tes doutes. Elle tient tête à Mary pour toi. Leur relation est tendue et le Shérif lance des regards noirs à ta future belle-mère avec beaucoup d'ardeur.

\- Mary-Margareth ne sera jamais…

\- Soit réaliste, je réplique en levant les yeux au ciel, Emma te mariera à un moment ou un autre.

Regina ouvre et ferme, la bouche sous la surprise. Je l'ai rarement vu être incapable de répliquer. Je savoure le moment. Il va falloir que je conte cela à Tink.

\- Nous ne vivons même pas ensemble ! Elle rétorque.

\- Une question de temps, je déclare avec un vague geste de la main.

\- Deux femmes ne peuvent pas se marier ! Elle tente encore.

\- Dans la Forêt Enchantée, mais ici tout est permis, je la contredis.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Elle demande.

\- Emma rêve de créer sa propre famille, j'explique patiemment. Elle a trouvé ça avec Henry, Elsa, Zelena et toi. Je sais qu'elle aimerait voir ses parents être fière et heureuse pour elle. David ne posera pas trop de problèmes de ce que j'ai vu. Penses-y Regina, tu as une chance inestimable d'obtenir ta fin heureuse.

La brune demeure silencieuse le regard lointain. Son téléphone vibre et elle y jette un coup d'œil par réflexe. Un doux sourire prend place sur ces lèvres alors qu'elle répond rapidement.

\- Votre truc-là, est flippant, je déclare.

La mairesse roule des yeux et m'ignore complètement lorsqu'un autre message arrive.

\- C'est ta faute, elle répond, tu me chamboules et cela a alerté Emma. Je l'ai rassuré, elle ne devrait pas apparaître pour connaître la personne responsable de mon trouble.

\- Tu devrais lui fournir une clé, je réplique, elle passerait plus de temps ici. Elle verrait les avantages de vivre dans une grande maison. Elle n'a pas connu ça dans son enfance, elle pourrait être ravie de ton initiative.

Regina reste pensive un cours instant et une lueur familière s'allume dans son regard. Ma remarque a fait mouche. Elle me remercie pour ma visite et me met rapidement dehors. Je glousse doucement en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée.


	141. D129 : Regina

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina et Emma_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 129**

\- Regina ?

\- Hum ? Je réponds concentrer sur ma coupe de légumes.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demande Emma.

Elle est assise au comptoir et je sens ses yeux suivre chacun de mes mouvements.

\- Juste des dossiers difficiles, je révèle.

Je continue ma tâche dans un petit silence confortable et pensif.

\- Tu agis bizarrement, déclare soudain la blonde.

Je me tourne vers elle et je constate qu'elle se tient derrière moi. Je sursaute surprise et ma compagne me fait un petit sourire d'excuse. Je fronce des sourcils et elle hausse des épaules clairement mal à l'aise.

\- Tout va bien, je la rassure, le travail est épuisant et c'est la révision annuelle du budget pour la ville.

\- Tu sais, elle commence le regard soucieux, s'il y a quoi que soit, je suis là.

\- Je t'assure Emma, je lui explique, il n'y a rien.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de Mary ? Elle m'interroge.

Je pose mon couteau et tourne toute mon attention vers elle. Mon attitude semble la perturbé et je m'en veux de ne pas être capable de lui parler.

\- Ta mère ne m'a rien fait, je déclare en roulant des yeux. Il est loin le temps où elle pouvait être influente.

\- Je pose simplement la question, avoue Emma. Elle est bizarre aussi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Je demande surprise.

La blonde hausse les épaules et retourne s'asseoir tout en se frottant le menton pensif. Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres, le Shérif est attendrissant dans son inquiétude à mon égard.

\- Je sais par Belle et Ruby que Kathryn a rendu visite à Mary, elle explique. Je ne connais pas leur discussion et ton amie refuse de me répondre. Donc, je surveille ma…enfin, je garde un œil sur elle depuis ce temps-là.

Je roule des yeux tout en maudissant mon amie pour ne pas s'occuper de ses affaires. Elle a dû parler des intentions d'Emma à mon égard ou…

Je cligne des yeux en comprenant le manège de Kathryn. Elle me le paiera plus tard.

\- C'est quelque chose de stupide, je déclare. Kathryn veut juste choquer ta mère et elle y parvient très bien d'après ce que tu viens de me dire.

\- Regina, que me caches-tu ? Demande d'une voix douce le Shérif.

Je baisse les yeux et reprends mon couteau dans l'optique de reprendre mon occupation première.

\- Il y a un petit paquet dans le tiroir à ta droite, je débite rapidement.

Je ferme les yeux et suspens mes gestes en entendant la blonde se déplacer. Le tiroir s'ouvre, le papier se chiffonne et une exclamation étranglée me parvient. Elle a trouvé la clé de ma maison.

Je n'ose pas me retourner et affronter le regard de ma compagne.

\- Tu… c'est…pourquoi ? Essaye de formuler Emma.

Je sens ses mains me retourner doucement. Nos regards se croisent et elle me sonde une longue minute. Un grand sourire orne ses lèvres et elle me vole un long et doux baiser.

\- Tu te sens prête ? Elle demande timidement.

\- Oui, je réponds simplement.

Nous arborons alors un sourire niais toutes les deux. Emma ne me lâche plus et je dois lui rappeler que le repas ne se fera pas seul pour avoir un peu de liberté.

\- Je t'aime Regina, elle souffle doucement dans mon oreille.

Je lui souris avec amour et dépose un baiser léger sur ses lèvres tout en continuant la préparation du repas. Mon cœur bat vite et je me sens à ma place entière et aimée.


	142. D130 : Mary

_Lieu : Appartement des Charming_

_Protagoniste : David et Mary_

_Point de vue : Mary_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Drabble 130**

\- Emma va demander Regina en mariage, je déclare platement.

David stoppe ses gestes avec notre fils et me regarde sans comprendre. Je soupire et les rejoins. Je caresse tendrement le haut de la tête de Neal.

\- Elles ne sont pas encore rendues à parler mariage, me contredit gentiment mon époux.

\- Kathryn prétend que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, je rétorque.

\- Oui et alors ? Demande David en s'éloignant de notre fils.

J'observe Neal une petite minute et retrouve mon mari dans le salon. Je m'assois près de lui et attrape l'une de ses mains.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Je l'interroge.

\- Emma est capable de prendre ce genre de décision, réplique David. De toute manière, elles sont liées et un mariage ne changerait rien à celui-ci.

\- Sauf que cela deviendrait réel, je tente de lui expliquer. Peu de personnes connaisset la signification de leur bracelet.

David se tourne vers moi les sourcils froncés et le regard soupçonneux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Deux femmes ne peuvent pas se marier !

Il se détache de moi et me toise froidement. Je me tasse sur moi-même surprise par la colère de mon époux. Pourquoi je ne parviens pas à accepter le choix de notre fille ?

Je détourne les yeux et me triture les mains. Je me sens mal et trahis. Pourtant, je suis la seule à avoir fait du mal à un membre de ma famille.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Gronde David. Je soutiendrais Emma dans chacun de ses choix, et même si cela doit aller contre ta volonté. Notre fille a trop souffert par le passé pour que je lui refuse ce bonheur.

\- Regina nous a fait du mal ! Je rétorque irrité. Elle me vole maintenant ma fille !

\- Elle ne t'a rien volé, réplique David en colère, nous avons pris la décision d'abandonner notre fille. Notre second enfant sera plus choyé et aimé et nous balançons ça devant notre fille tous les jours. J'essaie de réparer ma relation avec Emma et je ne te laisserais pas gâcher tous mes efforts par ton égoïsme.

\- Un mariage !

David roule des yeux et croise les bras. Il soupire tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, explique mon mari, elles ne sont pas encore rendues à cette étape. Oui, un jour, notre fille demandera Regina en mariage et je lui donnerais ma bénédiction. Ce choix ne nous regarde pas et il appartient entièrement à notre fille et sa compagne.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si compréhensible ? Je lui demande.

David se détend et me sourit avec amour et tristesse. Il me serre contre lui et dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux.

\- Je n'ai pas été influencé comme toi par des potions, déclare mon compagnon. L'amour de notre fille est unique et peu commun. Tu ne dois pas oublier une chose importante dans toute cette histoire. Emma est une âme réincarnée qui aurait dû mourir sans l'intervention de Regina.

Je reste interdite. J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire d'âme réincarné. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains et un déclic se fait dans ma tête. Comment ai-je pu être si aveugle ?

Je sens la magie parcourir mon corps et se répandre autour de moi. Je cligne des yeux sous la surprise et relève la tête vers David. Un grand sourire ravi s'épanouit sur son visage.

\- Tu es libéré de la potion ! Il s'exclame complètement excité. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Libéré, je réponds. Je lui ai fait tellement de mal ces derniers mois. Comment vais-je pouvoir réparer tout ça ?

David me prend dans ses bras et je me blottis contre lui. Je ferme les yeux sous le poids de ma culpabilité.

\- Quand le moment viendra, tu sauras quoi faire, me rassure mon époux. Nous serons alors de nouveau une famille unie.

Je veux croire aux paroles de David. Je ferais tout pour me racheter et me faire pardonner par notre fille. Si, cela doit passer par un mariage, alors soit. Je ne veux plus empêcher ma fille de connaître le bonheur et si son chemin doit suivre les pas de la mairesse qu'il en soit ainsi.


	143. Bonus 13

_Point de vue de Regina, Emma, Ruby, Zelena et Emma_

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Maison**

\- Est-ce qu'il te reste encore beaucoup de cartons ? Je demande à la blonde.

Celle-ci fait le tour de l'appartement rapidement et me déclare avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est le dernier.

Nous regardons une dernière fois l'appartement et je ferme la porte après le passage de ma compagne. Cet endroit renferme plein de nos bons souvenirs. Il est difficile à croire que nous n'y remettrons plus les pieds.

\- Cela pourra permettre à Elsa et Zelena d'avoir leur propre logement, me déclare Emma lorsque je la rejoins en bas des escaliers.

\- Notre maison cessera d'être un moulin à vent, j'approuve avec un hochement de tête.

La blonde stoppe et ouvre la bouche surprise. Je cligne des yeux en me rendant compte de ce que je viens de dire. Un petit sourire amusé orne les lèvres de ma compagne et elle cale mieux son carton avant de se rendre au camion de déménagement.

\- Surtout ne dit rien, je déclare.

Je l'entends ricaner alors que nous rejoignons le reste du groupe. David lui arrache le carton des mains tout en jetant un coup d'œil circonspect à sa fille. Elsa, Zelena, Henry et Mary sont un peu plus loin parlant tranquillement.

\- Est-ce que c'est le dernier carton ? Demande son père.

\- Yep, déclare Emma. Nous allons pouvoir installer Elsa et Zelena dans les prochains jours.

\- Qui aurait cru, ajoute David en jetant un regard à la blonde et la brune, qu'elles finiraient en couple il y a un an.

\- C'était prévisible, avoue ma compagne en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous les voyez tous les jours, contredit gentiment son paternel. Je présume que cela vous permettra d'avoir un peu plus d'intimités.

\- Tu supposes bien, j'approuve.

Le père et la fille rigolent en ignorant mon regard noir. Henry nous rejoint avec un grand sourire et serre sa mère blonde contre lui. Nous avons tous fait du chemin en un an. Notre fils a connu beaucoup de période de crises, mais nous avons réussi Emma et moi à passer au travers de toute.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux tout en roulant des yeux en entendant les faibles protestations de notre fils. Nous aurons encore des crises à gérer, mais je ne doute pas de nos capacités de mères. Nous l'amènerons jusqu'à l'âge adulte sans trop de problèmes.

Emma me donne un coup de coude en me montrant sa mère aux prises avec Lena et Elsa. Ma sœur tourne littéralement la pauvre femme en bourrique sous les coups d'œil réprobateurs de sa moitié.

\- Elle devrait savoir qu'il ne sert à rien d'argumenter avec Zelena, déclare Emma en roulant des yeux.

\- Ta mère est têtue, intervient David. Laisse-les faire.

\- Cela amuse plus ma sœur que votre femme, je rétorque.

\- Ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal, il déclare en haussant les épaules.

Henry pouffe et va rejoindre sa grand-mère pour la sauver des griffes de ses tantes. Ces dernières s'attaquent à lui en le chatouillant.

\- N'abîmez pas trop notre fils, déclare ma compagne sans même les regarder.

Je lui frappe le bras et elle me tire la langue. Nous aidons David à ranger correctement les cartons dans le camion pour prendre ensuite la direction du manoir.

OOOO

Regina est si attendrissante et facile à taquiner. Je lui vole un baiser et je vais aider mon père avec les cartons. J'embarque Elsa et Zelena pour avoir un peu plus de mains d'œuvre. Elles ne fileront pas avant de nous avoir donné un coup de main. Elles rouspètent, mais je ne les écoute pas.

Je regarde la maison de Regina et une bouffée de bonheur et d'amour m'envahit. Je ne sais pas comment me sentir. Notre relation avance un peu plus et nous emménageons enfin ensemble. J'ai passé de nombreuses soirées dans cette demeure, mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment à ma place.

Je me rappelle de cette soirée où ma compagne m'a offert sa clé. Nous avons parcourus un long chemin pour arriver à aujourd'hui. Un petit sourire orne mes lèvres alors que je scrute chaque détail de ma nouvelle maison.

C'est notre maison.

\- Emma ?

Je pose mon regard sur ma compagne et mon cœur s'accélère, comme j'aime cette femme. Je lui souris et elle me le rend en s'approchant rapidement.

\- Si, tu ne les aides pas, vous n'aurez pas fini avant la tombée de la nuit.

\- J'observe la maison, j'avoue. Je me sens étrange.

\- Moi aussi, elle déclare en me prenant la main. Ta patience a payé Emma et je ne voudrais pas reporter cet instant ou ne pas le vivre du tout. À partir d'aujourd'hui, cette demeure devient ta maison.

\- C'est notre maison, je contredis gentiment.

\- Emma ramène-toi ! Grogne Lena. Je t'assure que je laisse tout tombé si tu ne décroches pas de ma sœur.

\- Tu peux parler ! Je réplique. Je vais les aider, sinon elle va devenir invivable.

\- Je retourne en cuisine, approuve Regina. Je veux que tout soit prêt avant la venue de nos invités.

\- N'en fais pas trop, je lui lance.

\- Emma !

\- Ça va ! J'arrive !

OOOO

Emma m'ouvre la porte avec un sourire éblouissant. Je cligne des yeux et lui décoche un regard significatif. Elle devient toute guimauve ces derniers temps.

\- Salut Ruby ! Ta grand-mère ne vient pas ? Elle m'interroge en prenant mon manteau.

\- Elle arrivera un peu plus tard, je lui réponds.

Elle me dirige vers le salon et je constate que certains convives son déjà présent. Mary me fait signe de la rejoindre et Emma me laisse en plan pour disparaître dans la cuisine. Mon amie est accompagnée de Tink et de Belle.

\- Où sont vos époux ? Je demande.

\- David et Henry préparent, je ne sais quoi dans le jardin, déclare Mary. Regina les a suivis du regard tout en les avertissant de faire attention à son pommier.

\- Gold ne devrait plus tarder, ajoute Belle. Il ne se sent jamais à l'aise dans ce genre de rassemblement. Je crois surtout qu'il vient pour faire plaisir à Emma et Henry.

\- Tu devrais voir Elsa et Zelena, me confie Tink. Elles sont collées et inséparables.

\- Cela devient presque indécent pour les yeux, ajoute Kathryn en surgissant à nos côtés.

\- Cela ne peut pas être à ce point, je déclare.

\- Emma et Regina sont le couple le moins guimauve de toute cette ville, réplique Kathryn. Sans offense, elle ajoute à l'intention de Mary.

Celle-ci roule des yeux et nous éclatons toute de rire. Je vais me servir un verre tout en continuant à saluer les invités. Je croise Regina à la cuisine, mais ne vois pas Emma.

\- Ta moitié ta lâchement abandonner ? Je lui demande.

\- Elle tente de rendre civile ma sœur et Elsa, avoue la brune. Je crois qu'elle veut éviter que ces deux-là batifolent dans toute la maison. Un seul couple guimauve me suffit amplement.

\- Je n'en doute pas, je déclare. Nous parlions justement des couples de Storybrooke.

La brune grimace et Emma surgit subitement à mes côtés me faisant sursauter. Je lui envoie un regard assassin et cette dernière ricane tout en m'ignorant.

Elle dépose un baiser sur la joue de sa compagne et passe la porte vitrée menant à l'extérieur.

\- Elle va rejoindre son père et notre fils, m'éclaire la mairesse. Elle va nous les ramener à l'intérieur en moins de deux.

Une plainte se fait entendre deux secondes plus tard. Henry et David pénètrent dans la cuisine en râlant. Emma les pousse sans ménagement et leur indique d'un doigt autoritaire la direction du salon.

\- Manque-t-il des invités ? Interroge la brune.

\- Granny est arrivé, déclare Emma en comptant avec ses doigts, Archie et Gold sont également là. J'ai trouvé les filles et ils ne manquent plus que nous trois.

\- Bien, approuve la mairesse ravie. Allons au salon.

Je suis le couple en souriant largement. Ces deux femmes ont parcourus du chemin pour arriver à ce stade de leur vie. Je rejoins Belle et Mary. La soirée risque d'être amusante et pleine de surprise.

OOOO

\- Dire que nous ne pourrons plus profiter de ce bel endroit, je déclare avec une pose dramatique.

\- Vous allez obtenir votre propre nid douillet, me contredit Emma. De toute manière, on ne pourra pas t'empêcher de rendre visite. Je te prie seulement de nous informer de celle-ci avant de te voir débarquer devant la porte.

\- Je ne promets rien, je réponds.

\- Il n'y a pas de souci Emma, réplique ma douce. Nous préviendrons.

Je fais la moue et Elsa m'ignore royalement. Les deux blondes rigolent ensembles et j'ai presque envie de métamorphoser la Sauveuse en une chose peu naturelle. Un long regard appuyé me fait tourner la tête. Ma sœur a les yeux plissés dans ma direction. Je hausse les sourcils, mais abandonne mon plan de vengeance.

\- Ta femme me transperce du regard, je déclare à Emma.

\- Elle ne te tuerait pas de ses yeux, si tu te tenais un peu tranquille, vient la réponse désinvolte.

Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux a déteint sur l'autre. Parfois, ma sœur et Emma ont des expressions similaires troublantes. Le Shérif m'ignore et nous laisse sur des mots courtois avant de rejoindre sa compagne de vie.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de les taquiner de la sorte, me prévient Elsa.

\- Elles ne me feront rien, je la rassure.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, rétorque ma compagne. Cela nous fera du bien d'avoir notre chez nous. Ce petit appartement est notre maison maintenant.

Je souris avec amour à la princesse. Je lui vole un baiser et la serre contre moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer une personne comme je l'aime. Elsa a su percer ma carapace et me donner goût au bonheur.

J'ai longtemps hésité avant de céder à ses avances. La princesse est tenace comme le Shérif. Nous ne partageons pas un lien aussi fort liant Regina et Emma, mais je ne doute pas de notre amour respectif.

Je n'ai pas eu autant de mal que ma sœur à vouloir vivre avec Elsa. Je souris en observant ma compagne. Ses cheveux blonds me chatouillent la joue et j'y dépose un baiser.

\- Attention, tu vires guimauve, me parvient la voix de ma sœur.

Je lui envoie un regard noir et elle ricane tout se plaçant de l'autre côté de ma compagne. Elsa lui sourit et me pince le bras pour m'empêcher de répondre une réplique cinglante.

\- Magnifique soirée, je réponds à la place.

\- Merci. Votre présence compte beaucoup pour Emma, elle avoue.

\- Comme ça se passe avec ses parents ? Je demande.

\- Sa relation avec Mary avance lentement, révèle la mairesse. Elle appelle David papa, mais ne s'autorise pas un mot d'affection avec sa mère. Cela reste cordial et poli.

\- Depuis combien de temps, lui reparle-t-elle ? Interroge Elsa.

\- Deux mois.

\- C'est tout frais, je déclare.

\- Henry et moi avons travaillé avec David pour obtenir ça, révèle ma sœur. Mary est peinée de voir son mari recevoir du papa et elle un simple hochement de tête avec son prénom comme salut.

\- Elle devrait être heureuse qu'Emma lui parle à nouveau, je réplique.

\- Cela prendra du temps, approuve ma compagne, mais elles finiront par laisser le passé derrière elle.

\- Pourtant, ce ne sera plus comme avant, ajoute Regina. Emma a été profondément blessée et sa confiance sera toujours limitée envers sa mère.

\- Je peux le comprendre, je déclare.

Une image fugace de Cora notre mère passe dans mon esprit. Ma sœur me sourit avec tristesse. Elle connaît mon chemin de penser. Nous discutons encore un peu sur des sujets frivoles.

OOOO

Je raccompagne le dernier invité à la porte et je retrouve ma compagne dans le salon. Je me pose contre le chambranle et observe la mairesse s'affairer à ranger. Je souris et secoue la tête. Je la rejoins et frôle ses côtes avec une de mes mains.

\- Cela peut bien attendre demain, je déclare avec un petit sourire mutin.

\- Je refuse de laisser le salon ainsi, elle réplique.

\- Regina, je l'interpelle en haussant les sourcils, je serais là demain au réveil et je pourrais t'aider.

Elle ouvre la bouche clairement pour me sortir une réplique bien sentie. Je dépose un doux baiser sur sa joue et lui fait un clin d'œil.

\- Je t'interdis de te sauver comme les autres matins, elle rétorque.

\- Je ne me sauve plus, j'approuve, maintenant, je serais là tous les matins pour le restant de notre vie.

Elle lâche ce qu'elle tient et me serre fort dans ses bras. Je lui retourne l'étreinte avec bonheur et satisfaction. Nous échangeons un long baiser et nous séparons lorsque nous manquons d'air.

\- Où se trouve Henry ?

\- Il passe la nuit chez David et Mary, je réponds. Nous avons cette grande maison pour nous seules.

Je lui fais un sourire suggestif et elle me tape l'épaule tout en riant.

\- Tu es incorrigible, elle murmure tout contre moi.

\- Toujours, je déclare sur le même ton.

\- Je t'aime.

Nos baisers nous conduisent rapidement dans la chambre principale. Nous prenons soin de ne pas éparpiller nos vêtements dans toute la maison. Henry pouvait revenir tôt le lendemain.

Cette nuit est la plus magique que nous ayons connue. Nos soupirs, nos caresses et nos murmures s'accordent sans fausse note. Notre lien se renforce de jour en jours

Ma place est ici auprès de l'être aimée.

Nous connaîtrons bien des aventures dans cette ville emplie de magie et nous les affronterons ensembles. Nous serons une famille unie avec ses hauts et ses bas.

Pour la première fois depuis toutes ses années d'errance, j'ai enfin trouvé ma maison.

C'est le chemin que j'ai choisi.


	144. Remerciements

**Remerciements**

Voilà, c'est ici que s'achève cette histoire.

Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien durant ses 143 jours ensembles.

Spooky358, Kotani, Kensdo, Alays, SQ-Fabrry-OQ, EvilMel-EvilQueen, Sygui, , MARGUERITE ROXTON - JONES, franchiulla, xandoca, Justine, Buntinx Jennifer, taocm, CandJM, Maca10, marion.potter.39, salazrine, pocketstars, Scleems, Keiitaroo, swanqueen2a et Titimaya.

J'ai perdu certains reviewers en cours de route, mais j'ai gardés des habitués jusqu'à la fin. Il y a des jours où je doutais de moi, mais je continuais en voyant vos commentaires.

C'était un gros parie pour moi de vous sortir une histoire sous ce format. Cela vous a finalement plu.

Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ce bout de chemin avec vous tous !

L'histoire compte 143 chapitres, 307 reviews, 113 195 vues, 29 ajouts en favori et 67 mises en alertes !

J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Eliel Prince


End file.
